


Grand Theft Auto V

by Creative_Wrighter94



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Wrighter94/pseuds/Creative_Wrighter94
Summary: Nine years after a failed robbery in the town of Ludendorff, North Yankton, former bank robber Michael Townley, and his family have relocated to Los Santos under a new identity. Michael is living a normal, but boring life; until he encounters Franklin Clinton, a gangster who seeks to elevate himself in the Los Santos underworld, is visited by the old face of the young friend Dean Tyler who was thought dead and unexpectedly encounters Trevor Philips, the only other survivor of the bank robbery in Ludendorff. The four join forces to carry out a daring task to rob a depository and seize tens of millions of dollars worth of gold. However, the four find themselves being taken advantage of by corrupt Feds using the three to carry out their own agenda, as well as numerous confrontations with rival gangs and other criminals. In addition, Trevor discovers that Michael and Dean are hiding terrible secrets from the Ludendorff robbery. Despite this challenges, will the four succeed in pulling off one of the biggest robberies of all time?





	1. Job Gone Wrong

**Ludendorff, North Yankton, nine years ago**

It was a snowy morning in the town of Ludendorff. There wasn't really anything interesting to do to begin with, just the ice-covered road and the 3 feet deep snow covering the outer edges of the road. Yup, nothing interesting but the soothing silence of the cold wind could be heard. That is until the sounds of sirens and gunshots could be heard not too far away. Looking towards the area where all the ruckus was coming from, we could see a truck, that was holding three adult males and a young teenager that seemed to be somewhere around the age of 16-18, being chased by a police car. By the looks of it, the police were hot on their tail and were slowly gaining on them. "Fuck, how'd that happen?" The driver said out loud, he saw that the police were closing in on them from the trucks door mirror. "Go! GO! GO! GO!" Michael yelled as he kept his head down just in case they were being shot at. "Fuck." One Trevor Phillips said softly as he grabbed his Vom Feuer Carbine Rifle from the floor of the car before smashing the window with the butt of the gun. He then leaned half of his body out the window and started to fire ammunition rounds into the police vehicle beside them intending to scare them off or kill them.

Apparently, this did the opposite and only encourage the police car to go faster until they were head to head with the truck. The officer on the passenger side then pulled his pistol out of his holster and aimed it at the driver. "Shit, I think they're gonna..." That was the last thing the driver said before he was shot in the head, ending the mans life and losing control of the vehicle for a second. "Local yokels bought it!" Michael said as he unbuckled his seat belt and push the dead driver out of the car. "Ahh, that guy was a dick! Never liked him anyway." Dean spoke as he watched Michael take the driver's seat. "Haha, I couldn't have said it better myself, kid," Michael spoke to his brunette comrade. He then looked at the police car and saw that they were gonna try to shoot him too. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands on the steering wheel. "Fuck you too." He yelled as he rammed the truck against the police car sending the smaller vehicle off the road and crashing into a large tree where they surely would have died from the impact. If they didn't then the amount of blood loss will soon end their miserable lives.

Michael, Trevor, and Dean cheered and laughed as they lose the annoying weight they had on them including those policemen. "Alright, come on Michael let's get to the chopper!" Trevor said a little irritated at the speed they were going in. "Hold your horses, Trevor, we'll be there in no time," Michael said, he put a little more pressure on the gas but not too much to have the vehicle to start losing its balance. Once they made it passed some train tracks, Trevor saw that there was a train headed toward the direction where they need to turn to in order to get to the helicopter, If they don't make it in time then, well... they're fucked.

Not wanting to be caught any time soon Trevor started to pressure Michael into going faster. "Come on Michael! We move quickly, we can beat the train!" 

"Jesus Christ Trevor. Don't worry. We're getting there!" Michael spoke frustratingly on having one of his friends breathing down his neck every two seconds. Dean scoffed at the two as they continued to argue. This wasn't anything new to him. He's been around Trevor and Michael long enough to know what type of people they are and if he can trust them or not. They eventually grew quite fond of one another, never abandoning each other even if they have their disagreements at times. Dean looked up to Michael as sort of a father figure throughout their lives as criminals together, Although Michael never shows it, deep down inside he knew that he felt the same way. As for Trevor, well, he's a different story. The two were sort of like insane partners with each other at rare occasions, but Dean was always the one to snap out of it before things get way out of hand. Trevor, well, he's been crazy for the entire time Dean knew him.

He soon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard sirens coming to them from the direction up front. "Cops! Coming our way!" He yelled. Trevor, seeing that the cops don't know what vehicle they're in, placed a hand on Dean's shoulder "Be cool... They don't even know that we're in this car yet." Dean calmed down a bit as a few more police cars passed them without raising inspection on who's in the vehicle. He then sat back in his chair and relaxed for the next minute. "Shit! Shit! Roadblock!" Dean jolted up at the sound of Michae’ls voice yelling. The sound of Michael’s voice was soon cut off by the honking of a train. Looking to his right, Trevor saw that the train was closing in fast to the only road that can help them make their escape from the cops. "Go right! Beat the train man!"

Michael took a sharp right, barely avoiding the gunshots of policemen that were opening fire on them, and slammed his foot on the gas. "We're not gonna make it!" Dean shouted as he saw the train closing in. "We're gonna make it kid! Don't worry!" Michael shouted in encouragement as he pressed the gas pedal all the way down to the floor. The three screamed as they barely made it across the tracks but the train managed to hit the back of the truck sending the vehicle spinning around until they hit a tree. "Jesus!" Trevor spoke from the sudden impact. The three sat there for a second as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts on being so close to death’s door. "You guys alright?" Michael asked. "Yup, I'm fine over here," Trevor replied. "How about you kid. You alright?" Michael asked worryingly as he looked toward where Dean was sitting at. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Dean rubbed his head in pain at the sudden dizziness that washed over him.

Trevor kicked the side of the door open before he grabbed his Carbine Rifle and headed out. "Come on. Ditch the car. We can go this way to the chopper." 

"No, hey!" Michael said as he got out of the car soon followed by Dean. "Stick to the plan."

"What?"

"Stick to the fucking plan. Come on." Michael wobbled a bit only to be helped by Dean soon after. "Thanks, kid." Michael looked at Dean. "No problem." Dean continued to help Michael until he was sure he can get his footing right. As soon as Michael got his footing right the three then started to head into a small neighborhood, and by the looks of it, the place seemed really quiet. To quiet. "Where the fuck is the chopper?" Dean asked the two but they gave no reply. "Fuck me, fuck, fuck!"

"Easy kid, getting all riled up like this won't get us anywhere," Michael said calmingly.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean calmed down a bit. He took a breath before he started to walk to the back of the place. "I'm gonna check around back." That was all he could say before a gunshot was heard from a distance causing him to take a bullet under the heart that was supposed to be meant for Trevor. "Ahhh!" Dean screamed in pain as he let go of a duffel bag with half of the cash they stole inside. "Run, it's the fucking feds! Someone must have fucking talked!" Trevor yelled as he ran and took cover behind a dumpster while Michael went and check on his future son-in-law. Michael placed his gun down and lightly smacked Dean on the face. "Hey, Dean! Look at me!" All he received was the soft whimpering of his son-in-law. Seeing the pained expression Dean's face only hurt him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He might enjoy ruining people's lives that intentionally fucked him over but this here. This is an entirely different experience for him. "Hey, Dean! Look at me goddammit." 

Dean's tear-filled eyes turned to meet the eyes of his father figure. "Good that's good. Now listen to me. You are going to live okay. Once this is over Tracy said she'll want to give you a surprise. Something she's been holding back for quite some time now. Don't do this for me, do this for her." Michael spoke quickly as he fought down the tears that were building up in his eyes. Dean could only nod his head to show Michael he understood. Michael grabbed his gun and started to stand back up. "Alright, Dean is gonna be alright, but we gotta get the fuck outta here." Dean watched as Michael stood up and shouted towards Trevor. He couldn't really hear what they were saying though. His hearing was becoming much dimmer and his vision fading out rather quickly. Before he could give out, he heard the faint sound of another gunshot which was soon followed by the sight of Michael falling next to him. The last thing he saw was the pained expression plastered on Michael’s face before his world went black.

**Ludendorff's Cemetery**

A total of four people stood around the grave as a priest was giving a final saying to the man who was about to be buried, Michael. The Priest gave a long speech on how Michael was a good man but not a great citizen in Ludendorff. He explained how they weren't right to judge Michael and that every one of them will be born in sin and die in sin. The man that shot Dean and Michael scoffed at the Priest's declaration of Michael before he went on smoking his cigar. Outside of the cemetery, a man walked out behind the tree and watched as the Priest gave a speech on his 'deceased' body. He knew who was in that coffin and he sure feels guilty about it. It a tragic that the person in the coffin had to die, he was so young too. He had a whole life ahead of him but instead of enjoying it with someone who can make his life happy, he had to take the criminal path of life. "Jesus, I'm so sorry Dean. I knew I shouldn't have brought you along this dangerous path. Jimmy will be devastated once he hears that your dead. Amanda will probably hate me even more, even my kids might hate me for dragging you in this mess as well. But I'm more worried about Trace, I wonder how she'll take this." Michael grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground before walking away. "She won't take this well that's for sure."


	2. Old Faces

Los Santos, a city where the most famous known celebrities hang around at clubs smoking dope late in night without anyone knowing, where constant gang fights between the Vagos and Ballas start at some of the most secluded alleys ways in the dark, where the LSPD will open fire on you if you so much raised a finger at them or give the slightest scratch against there vehicles but won't even appear or try to appear at a gang attack. At dawn, this city falls to shit the moment someone walks out of there home. At dusk, the city usually stays quiet as these moments almost everybody in the city needs there sleep, but silence in the city doesn't happen frequently at night. The people of Los Santos are lucky that this night was one of those peaceful quiet nights The sound of a car roaring to life was heard as the vehicle sped down the highway towards Lost Santos.

This vehicle was a Zentorno, one of the most expensive cars you could ever buy. The Zentorno primary consisted of a Midnight purple color and some outlines of Ice white as its secondary color. The side blades and skirts of the Zentorno also took Ice white as its secondary color. From the back of the car stood a racing spoiler showing that this man sure took a lot of time and money to upgrade this car into the beauty it was today. Hearing the sounds and seeing the speed this car was releasing, you can tell that this car had a racing transmission as well as a nice well endowed EMS upgrade on the engine. From the back view you can see the Epic Ellipse Exhaust letting out a little gas/steam as it boosted every ten seconds. Looking at the sides you can most likely see that the window's smoke screen were dark enough to be consisted of a limo's window which was supposed to be illegal for regular cars to have aside from a limo.

As the Zentorno started to come near the City of Los Santos, the Xenon headlights started to become dimmer as dawn started to approach. Not caring if the man will get in trouble he started to push the Zentorno passed it's limits until he got off the highway. Once he did get off the highway, he turned the steering wheel as well as lightly stepping on the brakes, performing a perfect drift between two cars before he started speeding away ignoring the fact that the two drivers were furiously shouting and honking at him for nearly killing them. Drifting down another street, the man could see that the streets were starting to be populated with pedestrians as well as other vehicles. He scoffed at this as he finally realized sunrise has finally appeared which means he can't have as much fun drifting around the entire city, but that doesn't mean he'll stop speeding either.

He took another turn and came near Vinewood Hills but he didn't even so much as thought about going there, at least not yet. If he had taken a right he would have come to see a man he recognized back in North Yankton entering a black Tailgater just to go see his therapist in a meeting. The man then came to a stop in a red light seeing that he couldn't speed through the street unless he wanted to end up in a car accident. Looking out the rolled down window to his right the man couldn't help but gaze at the fine group of beautiful women talking to each other as they walked along the sidewalk. The group of women soon noticed his appearance and couldn't help but blush seeing how handsome the person in the car was. Coming closer together they ended up changing their conversation on how damn hot the person was and even went far enough to fantasize about him ravishing all of them in bed in a giant orgy. One of the girls eventually took out her phone to get a picture of the handsome hunk before her as well as his badass designed Zentorno.

Seeing what the woman was trying to do, the man couldn't help but smile at her on attempting to get a picture of him with his car, after all, it isn't every day that someone takes a picture of him. So he decided to reward her for her boldness. As soon as the picture was taken the man then sped off down the street leaving behind a group of women whose faces redden along with drool coming out of their mouths. Looking down towards the phone, the group of women started to rub their legs together from the sudden wetness of their womanhood as they giggled perversely. The picture one of them took consisted of the man lifting up his shirt showing his well-toned body as well as pulling down his jeans showing his massive organ, while doing this his face looked at the camera sexually showing them who's the top dog in this city. In the end, let's just say the group of women knew who they were gonna think about as they pleasure themselves tonight.

The man couldn't help but chuckle as he sped down the road, ever since he exited his teenage years his body suddenly came to its last steps of maturity and ended up giving him this appearance of a supermodel, no scratch that, the appearance of a god in human flesh that not even the most well-endowed supermodels in Los Santos can compare to. He was well aware of how this city worked and the concept of living in this city. The rich spend most of their times in their neatly decorated mansions as well as getting wasted in nightclubs along with other people like them. The poor however have to suffer the life of living every day. They don't get to enjoy their times with their friends and family's as much, parents have to worry about their children getting to school safely and mostly forbid them on playing outside. Every morning when they step out into the Los Santos it will just become another day on risking their lives just so their families can grow up as safely as possible. Those who can't keep up with this life cease to exist like nobody ever cared or knew them. That's just how it worked for everybody in this city whether they like it or not.

This man was part of the rich class, but unlike everyone else in his class, he's the one that mostly stood out. He might be a criminal that got away from robbing banks multiple times, but he doesn't take all the money. He only takes the selfish rich people's money and leaves the poor out of it. In the end on rare occasions or if he feels like it, he gives good amounts of cash to those families who need it as well as individuals that are trying to get out of the hell hole they're living in. Shaking out of his thoughts the man decided that he would head to the one place he would relax for an hour, the one place he would where a lot of hot broads will also be located at this time, Vespucci Beach. He smiled before he quickly shifted gears allowing him to drive faster, he soon came to another street where he then drifted pass a red light and into the line of sight of a Los Santos Police Car. He drifted long enough for the cops to look at him in the eye before he raised his hand and gave a big fat 'fuck you' with his middle finger. Once his drift ended he sped down the road not even bothering to see if the LSPD would chase him down  
The police driver was pissed off about this civilians actions and wanted to give a chase to him. He reached for the siren and was about to turn it on to let him know they're after him, but was stopped when his partner grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"Don't even try. We'll never be able to catch him. That mother fucker is just to fast for us." The Officer on the passenger side stated, he gave an annoyed scoff on thinking about that person who owned that vehicle. He was a pain in the ass for the LSPD to catch and he doubt's they'll ever catch him anytime soon. Maybe never. The officer on the driver side took back his arm as they waited for the red light to turn green. From there they waited, and waited, and waited. Until…...

***Scratch***

"You're gonna die!" The officer yelled as he got out of the car and aimed his pistol at the person who accidentally scratched his car.

**At Vespucci Beach, an hour later.**

The man started to make his way towards his car after an hour of talking and 'playing' with some of the broads that hanged around in Vespucci beach. A lot of guys glared at him for hanging around so many beautiful women at the same time though, he was like a magnet reeling in many people from the opposite sex towards him without even knowing. Just that alone angered the men on the beach on taking a lot of women they might've had a chance with, but they knew not to get on his bad side. The reason for this was because he went far enough to beat up a lifeguard, who was well built, for touching multiple women inappropriately when they told him multiple times to stop. Since that moment a lot of girls couldn't keep their eyes off this one man that came to rescue them from a perverted thirsty lifeguard. Even if they didn't like being touched by some random person, they ended up giving this man an exception into touching them however and wherever he wanted.

At first, he didn't buy it, thinking that this was a test from the women to prove he was a pervert or not. But that soon changes once a woman eventually grabbed his hand and placed it against her breast as she started to have him fondle it. He eventually warmed up to the feeling and started to play with her breasts causing the woman to moan from the sensation as well as having multiple other women whining on when it's going to be their turn. He wasn't worried at the slightest bit from being caught considering a massive group of female bodies was blocking anyone's view from what was going on in the middle. During these sexual events, he touched the girls from every part he could have think of. These include the feet, legs, thighs, inner thighs, back, stomach, breasts, nipples, buttcheeks, as well as their vaginas. Hell, he was even surprised when some of the girls got turned on when they asked him to play with their tongues with his fingers. It didn't disgust him though, no. It quite aroused him, but he didn't even bother to use his own member on them. He played with the girl's bodies to the point where they released their fluids all over the sand as well as his hands. He did all of this for the entire hour.

In the end, he told the girls he had to go. This caused a lot of them to pout in annoyance on him leaving so soon. They were even thinking about going for another round but instead with something bigger. Like the massive hardness, they saw that he had tucked in his shorts. It was pretty noticeable as it was just bulging from his shorts ever since he started to play with them, but they ended up obliging with his request on allowing him to leave. As he started to leave every single one of them took the chance to just grind their soft plump asses a few times against his large rod, that was still in his pants, as a parting gift. The man sighed as he leaned back against the soft chair he had in his Zentorno, while doing this he couldn't help but think of the sexual events that happen to him moments ago. He looked down at his member, that was still tucked in his shorts, and couldn't help but become surprised that he didn't even come close to releasing from all those girls grinding on him.

He then gave another sigh before he adjusted his mirror and couldn't help but stare at himself. The man had blond spiked hair that stood in different directions, his eyes were ocean blue, and his face was clear with no marks on it. This man was Dean Tyler, a criminal that's never been caught by the LSPD no matter how hard they tried. He turned away from the mirror and started his car, shifting gears and making his way out of Vespucci Beach. While doing this he couldn't help but think of his former partners in crime, Michael Townley and Trevor Phillips. He wondered if they were doing well knowing that they think he might be dead. For the past nine years, he has been searching for the name Michael Townley, but it never seemed to pop up wherever he searched. He knew that Trevor was still alive to this day but he decided not to visit him for these nine years. He doesn't want to have Trevor raise questions against him like he already does with Michael and constantly breathes down his neck.

He wondered how Jimmy was doing. That little dude might've grown since the past nine years he's been assumed dead, helping his old man around at times as well as having a normal job, but Jimmy wasn't the only one he thought about either. He wondered if Amanda was still the same loving woman she was nine years ago. He remembered that every time he came over Amanda would show them pictures about her and her family. Out of Tracey's annoyance, she even so far to show him how happy Tracey looked like when she was a toddler. How happy she was when she graduated elementary school, her father was even lifting her up in the air as she held her graduation diploma showing she indeed passed her first six years of school and was off to middle school in the next year.

Speaking of Tracey, he wondered if she was the same girl he knew when they were teenagers. She would always blush and look away when their eyes met each other whether it'd be in school or at her house. He wondered how his 'death' affected her in life, he just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. He even remembered Michael saying Tracey had a surprise for him if he got back safely, but he never did. He regretted not being able to know what she wanted to give him, but he'll eventually get to see it, one day. Whether it be today, tomorrow, weeks, months, or years. He will eventually come back to her once his search is over. He just wished he had more time with her before they parted. He soon snapped out of his thoughts as a red Rapid GT and a white Obey 9F came speeding in front of him as they went from one lane to another. He caught a glimpse of the people who were driving these two beauties only to see two people he recognized for a few years.

"Franklin? Lamar?" He looked at the direction they were going knowing that these two were apparently racing each other, again. He knew these two vehicles don't belong to them because they don't have the appropriate money to afford one. In the end, he decided to follow these two friends he knew. "Hmm, they must be doing another repo for that cheap bastard Simeon. Never liked him anyway." He kept a low profile while he followed his two black friends everywhere they went, making sure he was far enough from their view. They went through the movie productions, in between alleyways, jumping over streets that were formed into miniature hills, through a parking lot where Franklin almost crashed into a car, and finally through the Los Santos bank Union Depository.

As they finally came to a stop behind the Union Depository he saw Franklin beginning to make an argument with Lamar. "What you go and slow up the road for, dawg? Move over through the traffic can flow through." Franklin yelled at his Lamar. "Whatever, man. I'll let something flow through yo ass." Lamar countered. "Dawg, I ain't too sure that joke works, dawg." As the two kept arguing against each other, Dean took this opportunity to make himself known to the others. Once he revived his engine he made his way next to Lamar. "Man, you two acting like a bunch of scrawny ass girls again." He laughed from his seat as the two turned their attention to him.

“Well fuck you too Dean. How about you let me handle yo ride for the next few days and then we'll see who's the scrawny ass yapping girl. Who knows, maybe you'll learn a thing or two from LD." Lamar spoke to his brunette. friend as he looked at his other friend's legendary sports car. He was always jealous that Dean had the money to get one of the most expensive cars in Los Santos and him, Lamar Davis a.k.a Long Dick/LD, was stuck with a blue Emperor and a white Speedo. "Ha, keep dreaming homie cause you ain't gonna touch this ride for shit. Who knows maybe when the time comes you'll get some of these fine ass vehicles as well as a well-endowed mansion while partying with a bunch of bitches day and night. So much pussy you'll eventually drown yourself in it." Dean stated

"Haha, now that's what I'm talking about man. Hey, glad to see yo ass back home in one piece." Lamar smiled as he and Dean leaned towards each other and bumped their fists. "Same here, dawg. Same here." Franklin, seeing that the two stopped their conversation with each other, decided to speak up. "Hey yo, Dean. Where ya been this past week. Hell, me and Lamar thought you finally got yourself sent to prison or killed." "Ha, those pigs can't keep up with this girl if they tried. As for your question, I was out enjoying myself at the countryside. Let me tell you something if you think about heading there. Those hillbilly rednecks sure got time to start shit with you the mere second you ever exit your car. I had to kill a few of them for them to know not to fuck with me."

"That's why when yo ass go to the countryside it's best to go up into the fuckinwilderness than their stanky ass town. I'll take my chances with them Mountain Lions and coyote's then spend a week in that filthy place."

“Man, at least their town is cleaner than your filthy crib. Including yo bedroom dawg, it's like a dumpster in there. Yo ass can't find shit except for your fuckin clothes." Lamar told on Franklin

"Fuck you too mista 'long dick'. I don't see your crib any cleaner than mine."

Before they can continue on their argument, the sound of police sirens were heard as they started to close into their position fast. "Oh shit, the one time!" Lamar yelled out, he then revived the engine of his 9F along with Franklin reviving his Rapid GT and Dean reviving his Zentorno. "Be cool fool, we got the paperwork," Franklin said as he tried to calm Lamar. "Whatever, you explain that shit. I'll see you two at the dealership!" Lamar yelled towards the two as he left Dean and Franklin to fend for their own while he tried to get away from the cops as well.

"Explain that shit my ass!" Franklin yelled out to his friend as he watched him disappear from view with two police vehicles trying to catch him. "Don't worry, dawg. Just follow my lead and I can get us out of here in one piece." Dean said as he started moving out of the parking lock behind the Union Depository. He drifted on to the road barely avoiding a police car as it tried to ram him. "Yeah, whatever you say, man," Franklin spoke hot on Dean’s tail. The two proceeded to speed down the streets of Los Santos as they drifted pass police and civilian vehicles. This kept up for a while until the police lost sight of the two vehicles, the LSPD soon started to search through the streets and alleyways attempting to spot the location the two vehicles were currently holding up.

**One hour later**

The two vehicles came out of hiding from an abandoned garage as soon as they were sure the LSPD gave up on searching for them. "Damn Dean. You sure know your way around this city like the back of yo hand." Franklin spoke surprised that they got away from the cops easily. "Well, being a criminal sure has it perks. I'm just to good." Dean smirked as the two made their way out into the street and headed toward the direction of Simeon's dealership. They could have stayed low for a while just in case cops were still looking for them, but instead of doing that and waiting for green lights like good, normal civilian, they sped through the streets not giving a fuck. After a few minutes of driving, they ended up behind Simeon's dealership where Franklin then parked the repoed Rapid GT next to the 9F that Lamar drove. Franklin then got out of the vehicle and was about to walk in the dealership with Lamar, but noticed there was one person still missing. Turning around he saw Dean still sitting in his Zentorno as he looked through his phone.

"Hey, Dean. You ain't coming in with us?" Franklin said as he and Lamar walked up next to Dean's car. "Nah homie, I don't want to see that cheap bastard Simeon today. Once he notices I'm back he'll no doubt start wanting me to do a lot of repos for him with or without you two."Dean spoke as he still kept his eyes on his phone. "Alright man, take care of yo ass while yo still out there. Seems like there are more people getting shot in Los Santos than usual." Franklin raised his hand bump fists with Dean. "Don't worry about me. It's you guy's that I'm more worried about. Try to keep yourselves out of trouble." Dean put his phone away and started up his car.

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind." Franklin then turned away from him and started to walk away towards the dealership. "Later homie." Lamar bumped fists with Dean before he turned and followed Franklin into the dealership. Dean sighed and rolled up his windows before taking his Zentorno back into the street of Los Santos and headed back home. If he had only stayed and entered the dealership with Franklin and Lamar he would have seen Jimmy there trying to buy a yellow SUV from that fraud, Simeon.

**The Next Day**

Dean stretched his limbs as he exited one of his three $800,000 houses. Yes, I did say three. All these houses contained it's own special design from the inside out, all in different areas. One house is located here in Los Santos, the house where he will be living in for a while. The second one was located by a beach near the countryside of Los Santos. But instead this house was secluded from the public, it just stood there by itself with nothing else near that area for miles. The last house was located out in the wilderness near Mount Chiliad. Like the second house, it was also excluded from the public. Once Dean entered his Zentorno he received a call from one of his friends, Franklin. Looking at the contact for a split second, he swiped the answer call and lifted his phone to his ear."What's up, Frankie. What do you need?"

"Sorry for calling Dean, but I just received a job from Simeon wanting to repo a yellow SUV from some fat kid. I was wondering if you'd like to come along with."

"Sure, I got nothing better to do. I was just gonna ride around Los Santo's like usual but it's not anything important I can't pass up."

"That's cool, hey come pick me up by the Ammu-Nation store by Simeon's dealership."

"Alright, is Lamar coming with?"

"Nah, the dude is busy doing who knows what."

"Alright dawg, I'll be there in a few minutes." Dean then hung up on Franklin and started his Zentorno. He backed out of his driveway before he started to make his way towards the location Franklin will wait for him at. After a few minutes of driving through red lights, Dean finally came upon the Ammu-Nation store Franklin was currently holding up at. Pulling up next to the store, the two greeted each other as Franklin entered the car. "What up dawg, so where is the address of this fat kid Simeon told you about." Dean turned his car and started to drive towards Vinewood hills. "That fat kid is known as James De Santa. His house is located at Hampstead, off Eclipse. For some reason Simeon said he's already late on his payments when the kid barely got the SUV yesterday, says he's afraid the kid might damage the car more if he decides not to keep the SUV."

"Pssh, fuckin Simeon's a fraud. This is why he likes to rip people off with cars that look like they're in good condition but in reality, they aren't. Why the fuck are you and Lamar still working with that Arab bastard anyway?"

“Man, I don't even know. I just work for the fuckin repo. It ain't none of my business on how much Simeon rips off his customers."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

“Dude, what do you mean?"

"Nevermind, forget about it."

As they were in the middle of driving, Franklin suddenly got a phone call from Simeon. "Man, who the fuck's calling you?" Dean said as he took a left turn. "It's Simeon, hold on I gotta take this. I'll put it on speaker as well." Franklin then pressed the answer button and also setting it on speaker. "Ey, Simeon. Did you change yo mind."

"Well, I discovered you betray me, perhaps." An Arabic voice replied back. "I hear you took the bike for yourself, my Employee of the Month!"

"Listen, man, me and Lamar was gonna get that back to you, dawg."

"Oh, I am sure! You will get this off the Daddy's boy, and then we talk. The insurance paper says they have a locked garage, so you'll need to gain access from inside the house."

"Man, it's never easy with you, is it, Simeon?"

"Do not talk to me about easy, you thief!" With that said, Simeon hung up on Franklin. "So you stole a motorcycle from him, huh." Dean laughed a bit. "Man, we only repoed a bike from some person that was part of the Vagos. Me and Lamar had to shoot our way through a bunch of them as well as chase down the dude on his motorcycle. We had to kill that dude as well since he wouldn't stop running for shit. In the end, that fool Lamar took the bike for himself and ended up dropping it off at my auntie's crib, just because Simeon gave me 'Employee of the Month'."

"Ha, you gotta stop working for Simeon man. He won't get you anywhere in life."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Dean." Franklin looked out the window and saw that they were coming upon the house they were supposed to repo the yellow SUV from. "Hey, pull up here dawg. We're here." Dean pulled up near the house but wasn't too close to the place. Once they got out of the car they walked over to the gate that leads towards the front yard of the house. "Alright, we do this quick, and quietly. Don't fuck it up." Dean then jumped over the fence and into the front yard of the De Santa's. “Dude, you don't have to tell me twice." Franklin said following Dean's lead.

Once Franklin got over the fence he saw that Dean already had knocked out the gardener and hid his unconscious body behind some bushes. Walking over towards the garage, Franklin tried to open but it was locked. "Fuck, it's locked. Just like what Simeon said."

"Yeah, no kidding." Dean said as he tried to open the front door but, just like the garage, it was locked. "Great, now what are we gonna do?" Franklin looked up at the house trying to figure out what to do. Dean looked left and right before looking towards Franklin. "Stay and wait here until I can get the SUV out of the garage. I'm gonna find a way inside the house." 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Franklin leaned against the garage door as he watched Dean disappear around the corner. Once Dean turned the corner he found a white truck, that seemed to be the gardeners vehicle, parked under a shed which he can use to climb up to the second floor. "Heh, just my luck."Dean hopped onto the hood of the truck and was about to hop onto the balcony above him, but he stopped once he heard two voices' he hasn't heard in nine years. "It's just 'cause you got a massive gaper, bitch."

"You fucking homo. You're dead. Dad, he said I have a massive..." Dean quickly climbed up onto the shed and into the window that lead into the bathroom just in time to see one Tracey Townley furiously stomping towards her bedroom. "Jimmy called me a bitch!" Dean stared at Tracey before she disappeared around the corner that leads toward her room. Oh, how much he wanted to immediately walk up and hug her from behind never to let her go again. He admitted that he had feelings for Tracey Townley, but he chose not to tell her about it out of fear of losing their friendship. He couldn't help but think to himself that after all these years, Michael had changed their last names from Townley to De Santa. But why would he do that? So many questions were running through his head all at once, questions that might never be answered.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he proceeded to stealthy move throughout the house and look for the SUV that Jimmy got ripped off for. As he was about to head downstairs, he couldn't help but look back into Tracey's bedroom and see how much she has grown up. He couldn't really tell what type of person she is since he didn't know how much she changed these past nine years. He just hoped it wasn't anything too horrible. Turning around he started to walk down the stairs and onto the first floor where the door to the garage will be located at. As soon as he turned he saw Amanda and some random man walk into the kitchen.

"Thank you, coach." Amanda said to her coach for some apparent reason. He hid behind a wall a peeked his head out just enough to see the coach grabbing Amanda's hips and bringing it towards his groin. From there he glared at the man as he started to have Amanda use her arms to pretend she's swinging a golf club while he grinds himself on her ass. Now Dean wanted to do nothing but beat the shit out of this perverted coach that they seem to have. He would have done it also if he didn't have job to do the help his friend out. Turning away from this disgusting sight, Dean proceeded to enter the garage where Jimmy should apparently be keeping his truck at. Once he saw the SUV he grabbed the keys that were hanging from a hoisted next to the door and walked over to the Garage door where he then proceeded to open to for Franklin.

"Man, you sure took your sweet ass time in there." Franklin said as he caught the keys that Dean tossed him. "You have no idea. You drive this vehicle back to Simeon's Dealership. I'll follow you from my Zentorno."

"Shit, whatever you say dawg. Let's just get this over with." Franklin walked over toward the yellow SUV while Dean walked back toward his own car. Once he saw Franklin drive out of Michael's house he started his own car and began to follow him. While following him he couldn't help but think on where was Michael. He did not see him inside the house or anywhere in the backyard. Maybe he was doing something else in the city.

He then looked back at Franklin and saw that he was talking with someone on his phone. It must have been Simeon. As soon as Franklin hung up, Dean widen his eyes as he saw someone rise up from the back seat and pointed a pistol on the back of Franklin's head. His eyes became slightly wider as he recognized who this person was, Michael Townley, well now known as Michael De Santa.

From the looks of it, Dean saw that Franklin was scared shitless right now on being so close to death. Not like he could blame though. He saw that Franklin and his long lost friend, Michael, we're having a small conversation of their own. That's good, it just shows that Michael won't kill him, yet. He could have helped out his friend but he knew if he even tried to do something, Franklin would be nothing but a corpse in a matter of seconds. So the best thing he could do right now is to wait and follow them.

As soon as they neared Simeon's dealership, Dean saw that the two pulled up next to the sidewalk and started another conversation. He would have taken this chance to help Franklin but he decided to wait it out in order to see where this goes. After a minute, Dean saw the worried expression on his face before he did something that Dean would consider badass. He went full speed straight through Simeon's window. From there he saw Michael give Franklin a few hundred bucks for a job well done. Franklin eventually took this opportunity to leave and get the hell out of there as he got into his white buffalo and drove away. Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched Michael beat the living shit out of Simeon easily, oh it sure feels great. As soon as Michael was finished with teaching Simeon a lesson he exited the dealership. It was in this moment that Dean decided to make himself known.

Starting his car, Dean drove up next to Michael who was walking home. Michael looked at the car that pulled up next to him and tried to get a glimpse of the person inside the car but he couldn't as the car's windows were too dark to for him to see inside. "Can I help you?" Michael spoke to the person inside the car. "Yes, you can help me by getting inside the car right now." Michael couldn't help but widen his eyes at the familiar voice he hasn't heard in nine years. "No, it can't be." he thought. Michael took two steps back from the car before he spoke very softly "Roll down the window." 

"Excuse me?"

"Roll down the window right now!" Michael yelled out. Michael stood there for a few seconds until the sound of the window rolling down was heard. Once the window rolled all the way down, Michael widened his eyes. "No... Y-you're supposed to be dead. I watched you get shot and stopped breathing. How!?" Dean looked at Michael for a few seconds before he smiled at him. "It's great to be back, ain't it Mikey."

"Cut with the bullshit. You're not supposed to be alive with a wound you had! It's just impossible!"

"Michael, calm down."

"No, I won't! My life has gone to complete shit ever since you died and you just expect me to calm down! Fuck that! I want answers, and I want them now!" Dean sighed as he knew there wasn't gonna be another way around this. So he obliged with his demand. "Alright, but you're gonna have to get inside if you want answers. I don't want to say anything that can be heard in public." Michael looked at his 'deceased' criminal colleague for a few seconds before he opened the door and got inside. "Now, start talking."

"Alright, so it all began with my apparent 'death'." After an hour of answering questions, Dean and Michael pulled up into Michael's driveway and parked right next to Tracey's car. "So you're telling me that for the past nine years you've been searching for me and my family but can never come close to finding one." Michael laughed a bit as he got out of Dean's Zentorno. "Yeah, I know huh. I didn't spend my whole time looking for you though. I've also been robbing small banks, markets, and doing jobs for people who pay good money for the past nine years." Dean exited his car as he scratched the back of his head. "You're still a criminal ever since, huh. I still remember when Trevor and I started to train you into robbery when you asked if you could help. You really sucked back then but as time flew, you quickly became better as a criminal."

"Well, I did learn from the best."

"You sure did kiddo. You sure did. But how come during these past nine years you never even visited Trevor."

"Ehh, Trevor isn't really the first person I would go visit if you guys thought I was dead. I don't want him to start getting up in my business once he knows I'm alive like he did with you back then. Though I know it will most likely happen soon."

"Yeah, Trevor is one psychotic bastard. But hey, so am I and you still put up with us." Michael and Dean laughed at this as they came upon the entrance to Michael's house. "Alright enough of this. Let's go reintroduce you the family again. With you back, I can see that this is one step closer to reforming the family I've lost." Michael opened the door and walked inside soon followed by Dean. Once they got inside, Michael decided to have Dean wait in the back as he called his kids and Amanda down. "Amanda! Kids! Why don't you come down here real quick? I got someone I want you guys to meet." It took a few minutes for Michael to finally start hearing his family's footsteps as they walked down the stairs.

"What is it that you want now Michael." Amanda spoke as she came down the stairs annoyed about her husband. "This better be important dad. You just ruined my kill streak on righteous slaughter." Jimmy said as he walked down the steps with his controller still in his hands. "Yeah, dad, can't you see I'm busy talking with my friends." Tracey walked down the stairs as she was texting on her phone. "Now, now, family. I have a surprise in the back that I want you guys to meet."

"It better not be some old dog from the streets dad. Remember the last time you brought one in. That dog had problems." Jimmy sat down on the table as he pressed a hand onto his face. "Hey, that dog was a rare type of breed that's really hard to find here in Los Santos, and no it is not a dog. This person I want you guys to meet has been gone from our lives for quite a while, but now he's back" Seeing the confused looks on his family's faces, Michael turned and called out to the person outside the house. "You can come in now." The back door of the house opened and walking in came someone that nearly took everyone's breath away.

"Family, I would like to reintroduce you to..." That was all he could say before Tracey suddenly rushed passed him and embraced Dean in a big warm hug. Looking up towards Dean, Tracey put a hand to his cheek as a few tears started to come down her face. "Y-you're alive." Dean smiled as he looked down at Tracey, seeing as how she is about a couple inches shorter than Dean, before returning the hug. He leaned down and kiss her forehead before whispering to her. "I'm back Trace, and this time I'm not going anywhere."

That was all Tracey needed to hear before she started to cry into his chest, she didn't care if her parents and brother saw her like this. All she wanted to do was stay in his arms for the time being as the warmth his body was radiating embraced her.

**Half an hour later.**

It's been half an hour since Dean reunited with Michael's family. It's been half an hour since Tracey hasn't let go of Dean, not that he minds or anything. The De Santa's couldn't help but feel that a piece of their hearts has been restored from its sadness of the 'death' of Dean. Jimmy couldn't stop talking to Dean about all the things that happened to him since he was presumed dead, much to Tracey's annoyance. Amanda smiled as she turned to Michael and nodded in approval for bring a piece of their family back together. Throughout the entire day, the De Santa's took this opportunity to talk to their brunette friend on everything that happened to them and himself when he was gone. They eventually couldn't stop talking to each other all the way up to nightfall. Where Michael decided that it's time for everybody to go to bed.

"All right Dean since it's getting late, and I don't want you to get mugged out there or shot, why don't you spend the night here with us." Michael said as he went to the closet and got him a pillow and blanket. Looking around, Dean saw that everyone was practically begging for him to stay the night. Tracey even started to hug him a little tighter to show that she wants him to stay. "Sure, why not. It's getting late anyway and I don't feel like driving home."

"Great, you'll be taking the couch then." Michael then tossed him the blanket and pillow as everyone started to make their way towards their bedroom, even Tracey even though she didn't want to. "Good night, Dean." They all practically spoke at the same time. "Good night!" He returned. Once the lights turned out everything suddenly became quiet throughout the house. Lying down on the couch, Dean was constantly twisting and turning as he tried to find a comfortable angle to sleep in. This continued for the next twenty minutes until he finally gave up and sat up straight. "Gahh, I can't sleep like this. The couch isn't even comfortable. If only..." His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard the sound of feet softly making it ways down stairs.

"Who's there?" Dean looked towards the stairs. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and saw someone standing there on the stairway. "Hehe, sorry Dean. Did I wake you up?" Tracey shyly said as she rubbed her head. "No, you didn't wake me up Trace. I couldn't sleep anyway. This couch is just to damn uncomfortable."

"Oh." Tracey shyly replied. Dean gave a sigh before he suddenly felt a hand on his own and was starting to get dragged away from the living room and up the stairs. "T-Trace, where are we going?" Dean spoke as he felt Tracey warm slender hands wrap around his own. "Towards my bedroom. Where else would I take you." Tracey replied once they reached the top of the stairs. "Come on." 

"Are you sure your dad will be alright with this?" Dean said as he entered the room, he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed which was really soft and easy to sleep on. "Who cares what he thinks." Tracey then got on the bed and started to crawl towards him using all fours.  
"Tracey, your bed isn't even big enough for the both of..." Dean suddenly stopped as he felt a pair of lips on his own. Tracey was lying down on his chest as she started making out with Dean, the one person who stole her heart. It wasn't long until they both started to use their tongues on each other as they deepened the kiss.

Soon there lips parted from the lack of oxygen, leaving a trail of saliva that connected from their tongues. "Why did you do that? Not like I mind or anything." Dean smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Tracey smiled at Dean's sudden affection towards her. "It's because I love you, Dean. Ever since that day when dad came home saying you were dead caused half of myself to break away. I was devastated and I thought that I didn't deserve to be punished like this, so in an attempt to ease the pain in my heart, I went on countless dates with countless men. But none of them didn't even come close to how you treated me when we were young, they didn't give me the love I was striving for, they weren't you." Dean suddenly felt something drip down onto his face, reaching towards the droplet he saw that it was water, but not any type of water. It was a tear. Looking back up towards Tracey's eyes he saw that she was beginning to lose control of her emotions again as tears started to come down her face.

Pulling her into a hug, Dean whispered to her. "Don't worry Tracey, I'm here for you now. You can let it out. I'm here for you, now and forever." Tracey suddenly let herself go as she cried herself to sleep on Dean's chest. She needed him so much during these past nine years, but he was nowhere to be found. Until today. Looking up toward the ceiling, Dean wondered if all of this could have been avoided if he wasn't shot and 'killed' that day. Who knows, only time can tell.


	3. Saving Jimmy

The smell of strawberries filled his nose as he started to awake from his slumber. Stirring a little bit, he slowly opened his eyes only to see the place where the scent of strawberries was coming from. Her hair, Tracey's hair. Once Dean was fully awake, he looked around the room clueless on where he was. Giving out a sigh, he lied his head back onto Tracey's pillow and pulled her a little closer towards him. "That's right, I slept with Tracey in her room last night." He mumbled softly. He blinked a few times before he turned his head and looked out of the window. From outside, he saw that the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Apparently, feeling the light of the sun started to wake Tracey up as it was shining on her face. Dean smiled as he watched Tracey squirm in her sleep, she was just so adorable when she was like this. It didn't last long though until her eyes started to flutter open.

As soon as Tracey woke up from her slumber she felt someone under her that was giving her warmth, slowly looking up she saw the man who she fell in love with back when they were teenagers. She smiled before she leaned up and kissed him right on his forehead. First, it was just one kiss on his head, then he returned it, then it was another on his cheek, then he returned it again, the next thing you knew they were starting a full-blown make-out session as their tongues explored one another. She let out a slight 'eep' as he grabbed her body and flipped her over so he was the one on top. She apparently started to get turned on through these sudden events causing her to lean up to him as their crotches started to grind against each other through their clothes. As they kept kissing, Dean slipped his hands under her shirt and started to massage her breasts earning a moan of pleasure from her.

Tracey grabbed her shirt, their lips still locked to each other, and started to slowly remove it so her bare skin can be shown. They didn't get much further than that once they were interrupted by her door opening. "Hey, Tracey. Have you seen Dea- WOAH!" Jimmy quickly shut the door, leaving behind his very furious sister who was blushing a little for being caught. "Jimmy, you asshole!" Tracey yelled as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at her door. Dean chuckled as he got off of Tracey and sat on her bed. He should also be as mad as Tracey right now, but knowing Jimmy since they were young, he knew something like this was bound to happen. He was just happy it wasn't Michael or Amanda that walked in. If they had then they would have probably get all protective of Tracey despite knowing each other for a long time. "Hey, it could have been worse."

Tracey got up from her bed and went toward her drawer in order to get a new pair of underwear, she then went over to her closet and got herself a short shirt and a pair of jeans before she started to head out of her room. "Where are you going?" Dean watched her grab a towel before she looked back at him. "I'm just gonna go take a shower in order to cool myself from what Jimmy so happened to walk into," Tracey yelled the final seven words downstairs. She looked back towards Dean who just so happen to get up from her bed and walk towards her. "Alright, I'll be at the back if you need me." Tracey smiled as the two shared another kiss again. "How about, we go enjoy ourselves in the pool later."

"We'll see, till then I'll keep that offer in mind." Dean smiled before they broke apart.

Tracey smiled before she turned and started to head for their bathroom Dean stared at her. She jumped a bit as she felt Dean smack her ass, causing her to start swaying her hips all the way until she reached the bathroom. Turning around, she saw Dean was still looking at her, so she decided to tease him a bit. Tracey took off her shirt allowing Naruto to see her bra before she started to unclip it from her chest. As soon as she unclipped her bra she let it fall to the floor as she closed the door to the bathroom before Dean can see her breasts.

Dean was leaning against the railing as he looking at the closed door that led towards the bathroom. He had to admit, he was turned on from what Tracey did but it wasn't enough to get himself stiff. "Oh the things I would do to break you Trace, just you wait." Dean smiled, he then turned and started to walk downstairs where Amanda will eventually be.

As soon as he got downstairs he saw Amanda in the kitchen washing some dishes as she hummed to herself. Taking a closer look, he saw that she was in her sports outfit, specifically her tennis outfit. It seems like she was gonna go play tennis somewhere soon, but where?

"Hey Amanda, have you seen Jim?" Dean asked as he grabbed an apple from the table before taking a bite.

Looking back, Amanda saw the person that will probably help her out in some family problems. "Oh, Hello Dean. Unfortunately, I haven't seen Jimmy in a while. The last time I saw him was when he rushed down the stairs and out the door. I asked him where he was going but he only told me that he was going to sell something by the beach, saying he needed some money or something along those lines." 

"Oh, I see. That's fine then." Dean took a seat at the table as he kept munching on his fruit. "Do you need him for something?" Amanda spoke curiously before she turned serious. "Did he do something wrong?"

"Well, he did kind of barge into Tracey's room uninvited." Dean said, leaving out the part when Jimmy saw Tracey and him about to take each other on her bed. With a scoff, Amanda replied, "I can't believe that boy, even though I told him multiple times not to go into her room without permission, he still does it anyway. What am I gonna do with him?" Amanda turned off the water from the faucet before she grabbed a towel and wiped her hands. “There's nothing you can do for him anymore other than support what he wants to do, though sometimes you won't like it. He's a grown man now Amanda, he can do whatever he wishes in his age that no kid can do. On the way he'll experience situations where he'll have to put up with more shit than what Michael or anyone of you guys gave him. Even though he might be a lazy 'kid' right now, he'll eventually realize that the world isn't going to help him change his life unless he has the will to change it. He has the right to make his own choices since he's an adult, he's what now... 22 years old?"

"23." Amanda corrected, she turned around and faced Dean as she leaned on the counter. "You know Naruto, through what you just told me. It seems like you have a specialty on becoming a therapist or something. Maybe you can help my family as well as Michael sometimes. You know, like one of those family meetings where we talk about our problems with each other or someone else."

"We'll see Amanda, we'll see." Amanda smiled and was about to head to the back yard but before she could, she saw her husband lying there in one of those poolside chairs as he was talking to some man she has never met at all. From here she could tell that the man was black and seemed to dress like those other people south of Los Santos. Her family and herself try to avoid that area of Los Santos plenty of times, knowing that only bad things can happen there at random moments. This man her husband was talking to was Franklin. "Who's that?" Amanda asked out loud drawing Dean’s attention to what she was looking at. Getting up from his seat, Dean walked next to Amanda and looked at where she was looking only to see what of his friends down south talking to his 'former' criminal colleague. "Since when did Franklin get here?"

Amanda looked at Dean confusingly on who he was talking to. "It's his name, look I'll talk to you later Amanda. I'm gonna see what he wants." Naruto opened the door to the back yard and started to walk over to the other two, leaving behind a very curious Amanda who just shrugged before walking away to do whatever she needed to do. As he came closer upon the two, Michael eventually noticed his presence, where he then got up from his seat. "Dean! Hey, why don't you come to join me and my new companion here? We were just about to head out to get a beer at some bar I like not too far away from here." Franklin looked behind him, as he was sitting down, only to raise his eyebrows at seeing someone he knew with Michael. "Dean? What are you doing here, man?"

"I should be asking the same thing to you, Franklin." Dean spoke as he crossed his arms together. "Wait, so you two know each other already." Michael pointed between the two. "Yup, I met Franklin a while back before he went to prison for a while." Dean explained. Looking at Franklin, Michael couldn't help but smirk. "Ahh, so you are a little experience in criminal work." He crossed his arms as he looked at Franklin. "So, what did you do to end up in the big house?" Franklin glared at Dean for revealing part of his past to someone he didn't fully know yet giving an annoyed sigh, he turned to Michael. "Shit, I didn't do much. I just sold drugs here and there for some fuckin drug dealer named Marcus, whom I killed later on."

"That's great, at least you've had your first kill. How'd it feel for you? Usually the first kill put's the person into shock for a while." Michael asked him, wanting to know a bit more about him. "Honestly, man. I didn't feel nothin but anger once I killed that dude. I guess I'm not like most killers." Franklin leaned forward as he set his hands on his knees. Michael gave a nod understandingly, there wasn't a lot of people in the world who can witness their first kill and not be shocked about what they've done. It's just the matter of how you do it and how you take it. Looking towards Michael, Franklin wanted to know how he knew Dean. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know. How did you first meet Dean?" Franklin looked between the two. "Well, I first met the kid back in North Yankton, when my daughter Tracey brought him over from her high school. At first I didn't like him for being around my daughter so much since he was a Senior and my daughter was a Sophomore. She became very nice to him and cared for him more than she cared for her own family. It was like she'll take his side than ours anytime, anywhere, anyplace." Michael looked at Dean smiling a bit. "Months have passed since we first met Dean and pretty soon we all loved and cared for him as if he was one of our own. Soon, I took him under my wing and showed him everything he needed to know in order to be a successful criminal in life. Even though my family protested on this idea, we did it anyway with or without their consent. The two of us, as well as another criminal colleague, have done many heists together since then and became much more better in our lives."

"So why not continue doing more heists?" Franklin looked confusingly at him. "I wish it was that easy kid, but I already told you. I'm a retired criminal, besides it will be really difficult to continue killing and robbing since our nine years of separation from each other." Michael lied down on one of his poolside chairs as he places his hands behind his head. "Why were you guys separated for nine years?" Looking at Franklin, Michael started to get a little annoyed. "You know you ask too many questions."

"Shit, sorry man. I'm just trying to know what happened."

"Yeah, well keep this up with the wrong people and the next thing you'll know you'll find yourself killed. Besides you're asking the wrong person for that question." Michael let out a sigh. Looking towards each other confusingly, Franklin and Dean shrugged their shoulders at one another. Getting up from his seat, Michael spoke. "You know what, enough of this chit-chat. Let's go get that drink " He stretched his limbs out causing them to pop a bit before he started to make his way towards the front yard of the house, soon followed by Dean and Franklin. "We're taking my wife's car."

"Sure, I don't get a problem with that," Franklin spoke walking beside Dean. As soon as they reached Amanda's car, Michael went into the driver's seat, Dean went into the passenger seat, and Franklin hopped into the back seat. As soon as Michael turned on the car he received a call from his son, Jimmy. Looking at the caller for a sec, Michael then answered his phone before raising it towards his ear. "Hey, Jim. I'm going for a drink w..."

"Dad, shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway. It's, it's been stolen." Jimmy interrupted his father.

"What?! The yacht's been stolen?!" Michael spoke furiously causing Dean and Franklin to look at him with raised eyebrows. "I-I was trying to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold, but I needed the money and they don't wanna buy it, they just wanna take it. I'm hiding in the head."

"You're insane!" Michael yelled furiously. "Alright, I'm coming. For my boat." He then hung up his phone before he stomped on the gas pedal and proceeded his way towards the Western Highway. "Alrighty then. Change of plans, my darling boy is in trouble."

"Ey, don't worry man. We'll help you out. If Dean knows yo ass then I can at least help you with something like this." Franklin spoke, earning a nod from Dean. "Yeah, Jimmy's still family to me. Even though I can see he has his ups and downs." Dean leaned his arm out of Amanda's car. "Yeah, I can tell. Even though this might be a little late, I can at least tell you something on how to become successful in this world." Michael made a sharp turn towards the highway. "Lesson number one: don't ever have kids." Franklin lightly scoffed at this. "Hey man look, if I ever have kids. I don't think no parenting issues would arise over who had boat privileges and who don't."

"Yeah, same here, but I at least want to have a family one day. It's just something I've kept in my mind for the past years." Dean agreed. "Alright kid, but when you're life becomes as fucked up as mine then don't come running back to me asking for advice or shit. You're just gonna receive an 'I told you so' and then you're on your own." Michael frowned a bit. "Trust me, that shit's not gonna happen to me. I'm already learning from your mistakes." Dean smiled a bit as they neared the highway. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, forget what you just heard." Deciding to take this conversation elsewhere, Franklin decided to speak up. "Hey man, that boat you were talking about earlier. Where the boat at?"

"My boat, ha, she's been hijacked. They're somewhere on the western highway." Michael informed. "Man ain't you worried," Franklin spoke trying to refer to Michael's son. "About my boat? Yeah, I am. She was fucking expensive to buy but it was pretty worth it."

"But you can always buy another boat." This caused Dean to agree to what Franklin was saying, but he knows boats aren't cheap. It's gonna be a while until he can buy another one. "Yeah, tell my accountant that. I don't think he would agree on me buying another one."

"Man, you can always get credit for one."

"And have you come repo it? No thank you." Franklin shut his mouth after that. If he continued he would have angered Michael to a point where it will surely fuck him over. Naruto looked at Michael for a while knowing that everything in his life and his family's lives have just become fucking horrible with one another. Everyone in the family has problems with each other, he wasn't used to this sudden separation between everyone. He gave out a long sigh before turning his head onto the road. "How am I going to fix this." As soon as they came upon the highway, they saw a truck rushing by honking it's horn for people to get out of the way as it carried a boat behind it. "Oh! There! There! There it is! That's my boat!" Michael yelled, he pushed the gas medal and started to chase the speeding truck that was carrying his boat.

As they came closer, they saw that the truck was cutting between lanes and sometimes ramming against civilian vehicles just to get them out of the way. Michael had to dodge a few cars that the truck rammed just so he wouldn't get slowed down. "Your boat is in a fuckin' hurry man!" Franklin held on to Dean's seat as they dodged vehicles left and right. "Yeah, well, we'll catch 'em." Michael said as he put a little more pressure on the gas. "We got a plan?" Franklin spoke as they were nearing the rear of the boat. "Sure, once I get us up close..." He paused a bit once he saw the truck ram another vehicle out of the way. "... you two are the boarding party."

"Got it," Dean said as he started to climb up onto the hood of Amanda's car. "Shit, I can't believe we're doing this," Franklin said as he got ready for his turn. "You'll be fine, just follow Dean's lead. He's done this plenty of times before. If things get too hot, I got a piece in the glove box, I'll cover you two with it." 

"Oh, yeah, man. Fine, just fucking fine. So you thought of everything right?"

"Franklin! You pretty much agreed to help with this shit. Stop bitching and grow some fuckin balls. You wanted to know the old ways of doing things, well this is the old way." Dean yelled out as he balanced himself on the hood of the car. He then jumped on the rear end of the boat before he looked back and waited for Franklin to jump as well. "Ey, I didn't know you guys done this shit back then. This is just crazy." Franklin climbed on top of the hood before balancing himself out. "Shit fuck me man, fuck my life." He muttered to himself. He took a deep breath before jumping on the boat, barely latching his arms on the rear as well as one of his legs. "Yes!" Michael smiled seeing that both of them were now on the boat. Dean came and helped Franklin up onto the boat before he can slip and fall to his death. "Hey be careful with my boat! I want that thing in one piece. Make sure to help my son out of there as well!" Michael yelled out.

"You got it." Dean then turned behind him just in time to see someone coming out from inside of the boat. "You guys are so dead!" The man spoke as he made his way towards them in order to kick them off the yacht. That however failed once Dean pushed his leg to the side before punching him straight in the balls. The man gave a painful scream before he was grabbed and tossed off the boat. He probably would have lived if he hadn't been run over by Amanda's car. Sadly he did though. "Hey kid! Don't throw people at the car! You have four lanes you can push them off of." Michael yelled. The reason for this was because he almost lost control of the vehicle when Dean threw the man on the lane he was on. "My bad Mikey." Dean laughed a bit. He remembered how serious he could get at moments like this. Ah, Good old memories. Before Franklin and Dean can move any further up the boat, a Hispanic man came out of the boat in order kill the two intruders. But unlike the previous person. This one brought a pistol with him.

The two were taken by surprise on having someone pointing a weapon towards them. "Que paso mi amigo. Aren't you a little afraid from being so close to death." The Hispanic man chuckled as he still aimed his pistol at the two. "Shit!" Michael mumbled as he saw what was happening. He quickly opened the glove box and pulled out the pistol before aiming at the man with the gun. But their was one problem, he couldn't shoot the man if Dean and Franklin were in the way. "Shit Dean, what are we gonna do man!" Franklin yelled a little panicked on having a gun pointed at him. "Hehe, your black friend seems to know fear when he's near one. What about you, puto." The man spat as he pointed the gun at Dean as he waited for a response, but the response never came. "Not gonna answer. Hmm, well. You're gonna die then."

"Franklin, duck." Dean told his friend seeing how serious this man in front of him was. "Huh?" The Hispanic man then cocked his pistol signaling he was about to shoot them. "Duck!" With that said. Dean and Franklin both hit the floor just in time for a bullet to pass over their heads and into the Hispanic man's arm. "Arggh! Fuck me!" The Hispanic man dropped his gun and held his arm in pain. Before he can fully process what happened, he was lifted up into the air and got punch in the gut. Dean leaned his face close towards the man before whispering. "Now, you listen and you listen good. I know fear. I know how it looks, how it smells, and how it tastes. Someone like you, a rookie, a nobody hasn't got a feeling of what real fear looks like and probably never will. To prove might point, I'll show you that you don't look anything like fear." As soon as he was done saying that, Dean punched the man in the stomach before he tossed him off the boat. Killing him from the speed he was tumbling on once he hit the road.

"Holy shit!" Franklin exclaimed surprised to see what had just happened. It took him off guard at seeing something like this display in front of him, and to top it all, it was hosted by his own friend. Maybe there's more to Dean than he thought. "So, he still got his crazed self in him," Michael mumbled to himself after watching what Dean did. "At least he can control it."

"Ok, now go find Jimmy!" Michael yelled from his car. "Dad?! Is that you!" Dean and Franklin heard the familiar voice of Michael's son. "Not just your dad Jim. I'm also here." Dean replied before he went over and opened the hatch jimmy was hiding from. "Big Bro Dean! Man, am I glad to see you!" Jimmy smiled as he got out of the hatch. He then noticed that he wasn't alone and saw the same person he saw back in Simeon's Dealership. "Wait? You're that guy from the dealership! Why are you even here?"

"Yup! And it's a long story bro!" Franklin replied. Before they can take this conversation even further, the truck hit a bump causing the sail pole to turn towards the three. Franklin and Dean were lucky enough to duck under it before it could hit them, but the same thing couldn't be said about Jimmy. "Oh Shit!" Jimmy yelled in panic as he barely managed to hold on to the pole. He looked under him and saw the road moving fast under him causing his face to turn pale at wondering what would happen if he let go right now. "Arrghh! Dad! Help! Help! Help!"

"Son of a bitch!" Michael cursed at seeing what was happening, it didn't help either as he saw two more hijackers come out of his boat and started to duke it out with Dean and Franklin. "Michael! Hurry up and get your son! You know Amanda will be on your ass if something happens to him!" Dean yelled as he pried a hijacker off him before quickly throwing him off the boat. He then went to go assist Franklin from his fight. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm working on it!" Michael waited for the perfect opportunity to get under Jimmy without any cars halting him from moving forward. A few seconds passed by until he finally found that right moment to get the vehicle under Jimmy. "Ahh, I'm slipping! Somebody help me, I'm gonna die!" Jimmy pleaded as tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Jim! I'm here! All I need you to do now is let go!" Michael spoke from under him.   
"Are you crazy! There's no way I'm gonna do that!"

"Well, it's our only option, Jim! You better make your decision fast because I'm running out of time!" Michael reasoned the reason for this was because he saw cars closing upon him in the distance. "Isn't there any other way!"

"No, there isn't. The only two options you have are letting go and me saving your life. Or you becoming road chum! Which one is it gonna be!" Michael yelled at him. He soon saw the cars were almost upon them, giving him little to no time. "Jimmy! Pick now! We're out of time!"

"Oh mother of Jesus, I hate my life." Jimmy closed his eyes, not wanting to look down before he let go of the sail. "Fuck me!" He plunged down onto the back seat of his mom's car before he then quickly sat up and hung on to the side of the vehicle. As soon as Michael caught his son, he slowed down enough for him to pull the vehicle right behind the truck. He was lucky he made it in time otherwise he would have crashed into another vehicle, ruining his chance of getting his boat as well as losing Franklin and Dean. "The fuck is wrong with you, kid?!" Michael yelled furiously at his son. "Dad?!"

"Don't ‘Dad’ me, you little shit. You better hope she's still seaworthy!" Michael spoke annoyingly, referring to his boat. Once he said that, he turned his attention back to his companions that were still aboard his boat before honking to them. "Hey, come on back here. We'll shoot the lock from the behind the truck, it'll detach itself from my boat!" Hearing this, Franklin and Dean nodded before they slowly started to walk to the rear of the boat. "Aight then! First get the car closer! I ain't jumping from here!" Franklin yelled as he grabbed a bar for support. As soon as the car was close enough, Franklin took a keep breath before he jumped off the boat and onto the hood of the car. "Shit!"

"Remind me not to come to you for parenting advice!" Franklin yelled from the hood of the car. Michael chuckled a bit at this. "Hurry it up, kid. We still have one more person on the boat!" Michael informed Franklin. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Franklin muttered as he got over the windshield and onto the passenger seat of the car, he then hopped from their toward the back seat sitting right next to Jimmy. "Alright kid. Your turn." Michael yelled at Dean. Dean only gave him a nod before he took a big jump and landed right in the passenger seat of the car. "Ten out of ten!" Michael smiled a bit as Dean adjusted himself onto the seat. "That everyone? Alright, time to get my boat back."

"This is getting really weird, pop." Jimmy spoke not liking the idea. Before anybody could give a response, they heard a nasty sound coming under the hood of the vehicle. "Oh, now that doesn't sound good. "Damn, that's the engine, man. We ain't chasing shit in this thing." Franklin informed, apparently Michael didn't like the idea. "No, no, no!" Michael muttered as he saw his boat getting further and further away from him to the point where he couldn't see it anymore. "Ahhh, my fucking boat." Dean was about to say something but Jimmy beat him to it. "Hey... It's just a thing! At least you still got a son..." Jimmy reasoned but was afraid of how his father would act right now.

"My boat!"

"It's just a thing!"

"My boat!"

"Please stop doing that... Listen... I fucked up okay... I'm not going to lie. That was... a really bad judgement call... but... shit, Dad. I nearly died, and all you give a shit about is this fucking boat!" Jimmy yelled slightly heartbroken at how his father is acting. Sure he may not like his dad a lot, but it hurts to see a relative not giving a shit about you even if you guys don't get along. Naruto would have said something to the both of them, but he couldn't find the right words as of now. "No... It's not that... It's" "All we do is scream at each other..." Jimmy interrupted. "... no wonder I can't get a job... it's all your fucking fault. Or, it's not.. but It's partly your fault. I... I mean. I just want to impress you."

"By selling my boat to some gangbangers?"

"I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that... but all you do id daydream and get angry."

"Look, I love you, Jimmy, but you're an asshole, and right now, with my boat disappearing over the horizon, that's all I could see..."

With that done and said, Michael officially ended this conversation/argument with his son. Franklin looked at the two not knowing what to say, he doesn't know the relationship between Michael and his family, but he's not exactly at the position to ask him. Dean could only sit back and hear this argument happening between Father and Son, he would have said something a long time before this argument happened. But what would he say? What would he do? He doesn't know how far distant Michael and his family became. Just by this very moment, this very second, he could tell that they indeed changed more than he knew them nine years ago. The only question remaining in his head was, 'Can he fix it?'

"Hey, there's a chop shop back there, dawg. You drive us there, we can get the ride fixed." Franklin stated referring to the Los Santos Customs, luckily Michael knew what Franklin was saying and started to head towards there.

"Franklin, Dean, would you two do me a favor and give this kid a ride home after they've fixed this thing? I want to headbutt the road in peace."

"We'll get it done, dawg. No problem." Franklin replied

"Thank's kid. Hey do me a favor and call me a taxi. Will you?"

"No problem." Franklin pulled out his phone and started to dial the number while Dean and Michael had a conversation of their own. "So, Michael. Is this really how you guys turned out."

"Yeah, kid. I hate to admit it but this is us. The real us right now. Ever since that day, that very day had changed us."

"But you guys can still change back to the way you used to, right?"

Michael gave a long sigh before he wiped his face. "I don't know, kid, I don't know."

"Hey, this the place up here. Me and Dean know this dude, man. His name is Hao. He goin' look after us until the ride is fixed. "Alright, take what's in my pocket - a couple thousand bucks. That'll cover it, right?" Michael reached in his pocket and gave the money he had on him to Dean. "Yeah, I think that'll cover it." Dean spoke once he grabbed the money. "Good." Michael spoke a little relieved. He then went and parked right outside of the gate before getting out of Amanda's car. "Are you sure you guys are fine."

"Yeah, don't worry Michael. I've been doing this for quite a while." Dean spoke confidently as he scooted to the driver side while Franklin hopped over to the passenger side. "Alright, just checking."

"Hey, Michael. I'll drop this off at your house once we get the car fixed alright. Go take this time to enjoy yourself for the moment." Dean reasoned, he then saw Michael wave his hand passed him which he had to presume it was the taxi Franklin called up. "Alright, listen thanks for today Dean, you too kid I appreciate it. If you guys like, stop back out to the house and we'll talk." Michael then turned and walked to the taxi that pulled up behind Amanda's car. "Fo sho' man. Hey, sorry we didn't get yo boat." Franklin yelled towards Michael as he entered the taxi, Michael responded to him by waving his hand to him before he entered the cab and have it drive off to who knows where. "Yeah, alright. Let's trick this whip, homie!" Jimmy grew excited that he might actually get to help tune up a vehicle.

"Yeah, not gonna happen Jimmy. This is your moms car so we're not gonna change it into anything she doesn't want." Dean laughed a bit as he started the car and drove towards the Los Santos’ garage entrance. "Aw come one Dean. This'll be fun." Jimmy whined a bit, "Maybe some other time." With that done and said, Naruto beeped the horn letting the people inside know that there are customers outside waiting for them to open the garage. once the garage opened, Naruto drove Amanda's car into LS Customs where they then spotted their Asian friend, Hao. "Hao, my man. Ey how ya been?" Franklin spoke as he got out of the car and walked over to him. "I'm doing good Frank." Hao smiled as they both clapped their hands against each other. He then heard someone else come out of the vehicle that was in his shop, turning towards the person who just got out, he couldn't help but smile as he saw one of his other friends that was recently gone for a while. 'Dean! It's so good to see you again brutha!" Dean widened his arms apart as he and Hao hugged and patted each others back. "You too Hao. Sorry I didn't notify any of you guys that I would be gone for a while."

"Nah, it's all good man. Shit, I would have probably done the same thing too." Hao and Dean laughed at this. "So, I'm guessing you guys didn't come all the way here just to say hello."

"Yeah, that's right, dawg. We just came here to see if you can fix the engine in this ride here." Franklin pointed toward the vehicle Jimmy was still sitting at. Noticing the other person in his shop that he was not familiar with he started to raise suspicion. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid, man. I'm 23 years old for christ sake." Jimmy spoke a little offended on being called a child. "You're still a kid to me with that bloated belly of yours. Including your clothes man. They ain't too bad but they are surely not my taste in style." Hearing this, Jimmy looked down toward himself. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Alright enough, Hao. We didn't come here to start some unwanted scene. Can you just see if you can fix the engine?" Dean stepped in just in case things started to go down south with Hao and Jimmy. "Yeah, no problem. Pop the hood up, let me take a look." Hao stated. Once he heard the hood pop open he lifted it up only to be greeted by smoke that just suddenly blew from the engine. Dean, Hao, and Franklin coughed a bit on breathing in some of the smoke. Soon eventually, the smoke cleared off leaving the three to re-breath some fresh air. "Man.." *Cough* "You guys really fucked up the engine. What did you two do to it that suddenly did this sort of damage." Hao leaned on the vehicle as he looked over the engine. "Ha, we were helping one of Dean's old friends on taking back his hijacked boat. We couldn't reclaim it though once the engine blew out, man." Franklin responded to the question. "So you think you can fix it?" Dean asked.

"Think I can fix it?" Hao, chuckled a bit. "I don't think I can fix it. I know I can, or if you guys like I could give you a new one instead. I just had the same type of engine like this shipped to me last week." Dean looked at Franklin wondering what he should do. "Don't look at me, dawg. It's your friends ride." Franklin raised his hand at Naruto's questioning gaze. Dean thought about it for a second before he coming to a conclusion. "You know what. Yeah. Replace the engine man. In my opinion, it's best to get a new engine when you get the chance rather than repairing one that might break down again."

"Haha, that's true Dean," Hao spoke as he got his tools assembled. "Oh, and that'll be $2,000 dollars." He smiled a bit as he went and grabbed his engine hoist and started to drag it toward the area the new engine will be located at. "Cash or check!?" Dean yelled as he watches Hao disappear around the corner. "Cash!" He heard him yell back. Dean smiled before he turned and headed to where Jimmy was at. He soon spotted him outside LS Customs as he was playing on his phone. "Jimmy!"

"Dean!?" Jimmy slightly yelled as he jumped a bit from Dean's unexpected arrival. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still with your two other buddies."

"Nah, Jimmy. Hao just started to fix your moms car and Franklin looks like he's gonna help Hao." Dean leaned against a wall next to him. "But, that doesn't explain why you're still here." Jimmy again asked. Dean gave a long sigh before continuing "Well, you know that time when you and your old man were arguing a moment ago?" He leaned his head up so his eyes were looking at the sky as well as placing a foot on the wall. "Yeah. What about it?”

"What was that all about. I know you guys don't get along like you used to, that includes your entire family." Jimmy gave a sigh before he started to explain. "I honestly don't know Dean. Ever since we thought you were dead, things have never been the same. Sure we all mourned your 'death' together when we went to your funeral, but ever since then my family and I started to get into constant arguments and fights with each other all the time. Since that day, things have took a sudden turn for us that I wasn't... that we weren't prepared for. I don't know. We've been holding grudges against each other and we still do, but... I don't know man." Dean gave a loud sigh before he patted Jimmy's back. "It's alright, none of you guys are at fault for this. It was just an unexpected event, that's all. One day, you'll guys will eventually go back to the way you used to be."

Jimmy smiled at Dean's declaration. "The way we used to be? Huh. You know that's actually not a bad idea. I would do anything to go back to the way my family used to be."

"Sure you do Jim, sure you do." Dean smiled before he started to walk away. Before he was completely gone he stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, before I forget, here, catch!"

"Hmm?" Jimmy turned just in time to catch a stack of cash that flew in his way. He stared at the stack of money in his hands as he began to count it. "Woah, Dean where did you get this?"

"I'm rich Jimmy. I have a lot of money that I don't use anyway so I usually give it to those in need." Dean smiled at Jimmy's utter surprise. "Oh, and give this back to your old man too." Jimmy suddenly caught another stack of cash that was thrown to him, looking the stack he received, he knew this wasn't Dean's money, it was Michael's money. He knew it was Michael's money because his dad is the only person he knows that would put a mark on his cash, and this stack had that very same mark. "W-Why are you giving this to me? Why not my dad?"

"Because I think it's best you give this to him. Who knows, maybe it might just help begin fixing your relationship with him.." With that said, Dean turned and started to walk away from Jimmy. Jimmy stared at Dean before he then whispered to himself as he smiled. "Dean, thank you."

"Alright, that should do it." Hao closed the hood, letting the others know he was done with the vehicle "She's ready to go back onto the streets again boys." Dean, Franklin, and Jimmy entered the vehicle before Hao tossed Dean the keys for the car. As soon as Dean caught the keys, he inserted it before twisting it allowing the car to be revived with a new engine. "Nice," Jimmy spoke loving the sound his mom's car made once it turned on. "Thanks Hao. Appreciate it." Dean tossed the cash toward his friend before he started to exit the shop with the vehicle. "No problem Dean. What are friends for?" Hao replied as he watched them exit his shop.

"Hey see you later, dawg! Thanks for the help!" Franklin turned and yelled to Hao before they were back on the streets. The last thing Franklin saw was Hao waving at them before he turned and went back into his shop. "So, what now?" Jimmy asked from the back of the car. "Well, me and Dean are just gonna drop yourself and the ride back at yo house, man," Franklin responded before Dean could. "Oh... Franklin was it?" Jimmy spoke trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, Franklin. Or the credit fraud guy, the home invader, you know what call me what you like, man."

"Hey, in my defense I didn't say you were a home invader."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it weren't you."

"Yeah... sorry." Jimmy laughed awkwardly, looking a little nervous. "Nah, it's alright. Jimmy, ain't it? Or James?" Franklin spoke trying to ease up Jimmy's nervousness. He might not know him, but his friend sure does. So it might not be too bad to know a few people that his friend knows. "Uh huh, Jimmy. Or just like... Jizzle?" Jimmy spoke not knowing what he was talking about. Dean and Franklin both laughed at this, catching on to what Jimmy just called himself. It might be amusing to them, but to Franklin, well, Jimmy just scored a few points with him. "Nah man, I'll just stick with Jimmy, homie. It suits you." Franklin spoke as he still was laughing a bit. "So, uhh, what's the deal man." Jimmy said, trying to change the subject. "You and my old man. I see you at the dealership. Then someone steals my whip. And Pop is all like, he's been down there to talk to you guys." Jimmy spoke trying to sound all tight and gangsta like. "Yo pops did more than talk." Franklin spoke as he recalled what Michael did to Simeon and his dealership. "What he do?" Jimmy stared at him confusingly. His dad didn't tell him much on what happened to his SUV, but he knew there was more to it. And Franklin here knew exactly what happened.

"Look, man, if he ain't tell you. I ain't gonna tell you. But I lost my fuckin' job and I thought maybe he could help me find a new one."

"Dude, my dad is retired. Like, fully. His only marketable skills are watching TV and daytime drinking."

Sighing, Franklin said, "Man, look, I dunno homie, he seems okay to me. Shit he saved yo ass." Franklin spoke knowing that there was more to Michael than there is to it. "You and Dean saved my ass." Jimmy said wanting to give credit to the both of them. "Nah, nah, man. Well. Well, maybe us three are good together. Like, maybe we can get shit done we couldn't do separately." Franklin thought if Dean, Michael, and himself started to work with one another then maybe they can pull something off. Shit, they almost had the boat, they would have had it too if the engine didn't fuck with them. "If it keeps him calm and relaxed, then that's cool by me." Dean smiled at this as he kept driving, it just shows that Jimmy still has hope for his dad. Hope for reuniting into the people they once were. They just need a push in the right direction, at the same exact time. The same goes for Tracey and Amanda. "Yeah, well, we'll see." Franklin continued. Jimmy all of a sudden started to look a little guilty. "Look, man. I'm sorry my dad lost you your job. It's hard out there. Tough. I mean I'm employmentally challenged at the moment." 

"Oh, you got fired dude? Damn, that's rough." Franklin said knowing where he was coming from.

"Wait, you had a job?' Dean asked confusingly.

"No, no, I didn't get fired as such. I didn't get a job."

"I've been there, homie. You have been putting them resumes out there, but no one is hiring, huh?" Franklin interrupted. "No, I didn't get a job. I never had a job." Jimmy responded. "Excuse me?" Dean raised his eyebrow. "I-it just feels like hard work, life. The days just kind of disappear, you know. Hey, you guys play righteous slaughter?"

"Nah, not since the first couple," Franklin replied, crushing Jimmy's spirits a bit.

"I still have copy's of them but I never played them anymore. If you like I could give them to you when I come over again." Dean stated. "Wow, really? Thanks Dean. You're the best." Jimmy spoke happily as he thought about one of his favorite games out there. After a few more minutes of driving, Naruto finally arrived back at the De Santa residence. "Hey, so since we're both like, unemployed, we could run together, you know." Jimmy spoke to Franklin a little excited as they got out the car. "Pssh, I don't know man, I'll think about." Franklin and Dean looked at each other before looking back at Jimmy. "Yo, or, we could just, like, chop it, y'know? Play darts or get our drink on? Strip Clubs?" Jimmy spoke throwing out all these random ideas a lot of adults in Los Santos do in these days. "Come on man I get real crazy. We could even invite Dean over. Right Dean?" Jimmy looked at his blonde friend since he was a kid. "Ha, yeah. Maybe one day." Dean sat on the trunk of Amanda's car. Jimmy pumped his fists in success once he heard this. "Yeah, I got your number should I need it, man. Hey-hey, you know what? Man, go easy on yo pops, dawg, alright?"

"Alright, church." Jimmy suggested thinking Franklin meant taking him to church or something like that. "Pfft, exactly man" With that said, Jimmy walked into his house as Franklin went up to Dean. "Hey yo, I'll catch you tomorrow, man. Today was just crazy." Dean and Franklin clapped each others hands before patting each others backs. "Yeah, I get it. See you tomorrow, man." Franklin nodded before he exited the De Santa residence, entered his white buffalo, and drove off. Dean looked back at Michael's house wondering what he should do right now. Shrugging his shoulders he turned and started to walk away from the house before entering his Zentorno. He never noticed Tracey smiling at him from the window as she watched him drive off. Turning around she looked at a picture she never thought she would put in her room again. It was a picture of a younger Dean and herself smiling at each other as she rested her head upon his shoulder.


	4. Bring the house Down

"Good morning Los Santos! In this morning's news, there has been a tragic accident by the Western Highway where a group of teens were speeding while intoxicated. The LSPD were trying to get them to halt their vehicle but instead of listening, they punched the gas pedal where they soon got into a massive collision against some police vehicles. Some of the officers were injured in this outbreak but the same thing couldn't be said about the teenagers. Now onto other matters..."

"Kids these days." Dean mumbled. He was currently at his house sitting on a black leather couch as he continued to listen to the news reporter through his TV. Right now he was thinking if he should go pay Michael's family a visit. Maybe engage in a few activities with each other while they're at it. Yup, it's decided. He'll pay them a visit soon enough. He then turned off the TV and was about to get up from the couch, but ended up having a phone call instead. Reaching toward his pocket he took out his phone and looked at the contact only to see that it was Franklin. Without another second to waste, he answered it. "Yo, Franklin. What's up."

"Hey, dawg, sorry for calling but Lamar was just wonderin' if you could help us with somethin..." Franklin was then cut off by Lamar. "Ey, get yo ass over here pronto my man." Lamar shouted through Franklin's phone "Dude, stop yelling through my phone" Dean chuckled as he listened to this. "Yeah, no problem. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks man. Ey, meet us at my crib. We'll be waiting there for you."

"Alright then. See you in a few." Dean then hung up his phone before grabbing his car keys and exiting his house. He got in his vehicle before turning it on. "Ok, last time it took me 15 minutes to get to Franklin's house without stopping. Let's see if I can beat that record." Once he finished adjusting his mirrors. He switch gears before speeding out into the driveway. Dean pulled over his vehicle next to his two black friends before rolling down the window. "Ahha, there's my homie" Lamar pointed both of his fingers at Dean. "Yeah, good to see you too Lamar." Dean greeted. In return, Lamar fist pounded his chest before giving Franklin the spotlight. "Ey Franklin, not to sound like a bitch or anything, but where should I park my car? I'm not planning to have it towed right away."

"You can. just park it in my driveway. It's alright."

"You sure your aunt would allow it?"

"Don't worry man. If my auntie give yo ride any problems. I'll handle it." Franklin guaranteed.

"Alright man. You better be right." With that said, Dean drove his vehicle in Franklin’s driveway before setting it to park. As he got out, he was greeted by the sound of marking. He looked and saw Chop running to him. "Good to see you too Chop." Dean greeted as Chop came running towards him once he got out of his car. He knelt on his right knee before he started to pet Chop's head. "Come on homie, we ain't got all day, let's go." Lamar called out to his blonde friend before he and Franklin started to walk down the street. "Alright, man." Dean stood up from his position before following the two. "Come on, Chop." With that Chop followed the three friends.

"Alright, dawg. So what you two need help for?" Dean asked as soon as he caught up with the two. "Kidnapping, homie. That clown D, that OG fool from Ballas." Lamar replied. "Dawg, I told you; no more gangbanging retro-vengeance bullshit. I'm trying to make some fucking paper here. Not get my ass chase chased from the Ballas" Franklin exclaimed hearing this for the first time. "Now hold on man, let's see just hear Lamar out this time." Dean spoke earning a look of confusion from Franklin and a look of praise from Lamar. "Exactly my brother. Man why can't you be more like Dean, dawg. He has all the shit a fool can ask fo': clothes, money, property, cars, hell even bitches. He got everything yet he still hangs out with folks like us. Us! The 'lower' class, dawg. He's always there to pick up our asses when we need it. That is a homie I can respect. Unlike your fool ass."

"Man, that's because he's a well trained professional in this type of shit. He's been running heists since he was 18 and not once has he been caught. Compared to us, we're just street punks." Franklin stated, recalling the stories Dean told them when they were getting acquainted with each other. Eventually the two started to argue with one another earning a few whimpers from Chop and an annoyed Dean. Though he did find it kind of funny that this argument started because of him. Though it did get annoying fast. "Enough... Enough!" Dean slightly yelled out gaining Lamar and Franklins attention. "Alright man, look. Franklin, you wanna make some paper, then this might help you gain experience on how to be skilled enough to get paper. Michael won't help you out if your skills aren't well endowed. The only thing he's going to see you as right now is a getaway driver and they don't get paid much. Though a driver with experience on the routes, the roads, the hidden passages, that's someone who's gonna get paid much more than the average getaway driver. From now on, try to study the routes you can take in Los Santos as well as San Andreas if it's possible."

"Man, I get it. I'll see what I can do about it." Franklin exclaimed.

"Good..." Dean turned his gaze to Lamar."... and Lamar, don't get yourself killed, man. Even though you're someone that's loyal to his friends, you still fuck up more than usual.”

"Yeah yeah, homie. I get it, I fuck up sometimes." Lamar spoke as he thought about the past situations he's been in that was caused by him. "You guys good?" Dean asked, getting a nod from the two. "Alright, now that that's out of the way. Let's go kidnap this fool from Ballas... Franklin, you're driving."

"Shotgun!" Lamar ran toward the passenger seat as he tossed Franklin the keys to his white Speedo. Franklin let out a soft sigh as he watched Dean and Chop enter the back of Lamar's Van. Soon enough, he got in the driver's seat and started the van where Lamar eventually started to give him directions to where D was last seen. "Ey, pull over right here. I've been told he was up in the alley.' Lamar nudged Franklin on his arm. Franklin pulled up right on the side walk where the three then got out and started to head into the alley. Pretty soon they started to hear their targets voice as he talked to some chick. "Ey, what's up boo? Ain't you little Laita's cousin?" D spoke to the woman as he sat on his motorcycle. 

"Yeah."

"Damn' you short with it. I was just saying, I was trying to holla at you."

"And? You ain't hollerin at nothin over here."

"Why is it gotta be like that? I'm a OG..." At this moment the three turned the corner before they quickly backed up so they wouldn't be spotted. The three took out their masks before tying it around their faces. When they were done they started to walk into the alleyway. "Well shit, how about I put one of these X-pills up your ass crack? Next thing you know you're going to be begging for it."

"That's disgusting."

"What's happening now, D man? Ain't no fun if the gangstas can't have none. " Lamar interrupted gaining the two's attention. "Man, fuck you Mark. I ain't sharing no ass with the CGF's" D stated. "Ain't nobody sharing nothin'" The woman pointed out. "Man, shut the hell up bitch." D yelled at the woman. "Fuck you asshole!" She yelled back. "Man, fuck ya'll. Hey ain't there a law against you mark-ass gangsta insignia-mask-wearing-motherfuckers?!" D yelled out to the trio.

"Oh, so what's up now, man? You snitchin' or somethin', bitch ass snitch?" Lamar brought a pistol out tucked away in his shorts and pointed it at D. "Fuck you man! I'm outta here!" D panicked at seeing a firearm pointed at him. He then sped passed Dean and Franklin, who had to jump out of the way so they wouldn't get hit. "Ey, come on! Let's get that fool! Let's go!" Lamar yelled out before he, Dean, and Franklin started to sprint towards the van. "Go, go, get in the van." The three hopped inside the vehicle before Franklin turned it on and started to head down the street they saw D last take. "You see what he's driving man? Man, we in a van, motherfucker. We fucked!"

"Just drive man. We can catch him." Dean encouraged

"Alright dawg, do us a favor and hold on to Chop. Thing's are about to get crazy."

Dean turned his attention to Chop but ended up smiling as he watched Chop enjoy the way he jumped around from the back. "Don't worry. He's good."

"Damn, he got fucked up!" Lamar spoke as they witnessed D get hit by a bus, but apparently the impact wasn't strong enough to kill him. Though it was enough to knock him off his bike where he then started to run by foot. "What you two waiting fo'. Take Chop and go get that fool." Lamar stated, causing Dean, Franklin, and Chop to get out of the van. "Dude, you just sit on your ass there with yo feet kicked up high." Franklin annoyingly said. Lamar just waved him off as he watched them chase after D. "Come on, Chop. Come on, go bite his ass, get that motherfucker, Chop!" Franklin yelled out as he and Dean were sprinting after D with Chop up ahead. "He went over the fence!" Dean yelled out once he saw D climb up the fence as if his life depended on it.   
The two quickly climbed over it as well while Chop jumped through a hole made in the fence that was big enough for him to fit through. From there on the hunt continued as they chased D everywhere he went.

"Oh fuck!' Franklin said as he watched D jump on the side ladder of a train before another train came by and blocked his view from him. As soon as the other train left, the two saw that D was nowhere in sight.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Dean spoke as he looked at all the different places D could've hide. "Good thing ya'll brought Chop along." 

"Yeah, he's great for things like this." Franklin ruffled Chop's head a bit. "Go on Chop. Find that fool." Chop turned his attention to the ground before he started to sniff it out. Soon enough, Chop indeed found a scent before he took off. "Ey, I think he found something." Franklin stated as the two watched Chop run around the corner before they quickly followed. When they turned the corner they were taken by surprise by what they saw. Chop was enjoying his time as he was fucking another dog. A male one to be exact. "Wow, chop. I didn't know you swing that way." Dean laughed a bit as he saw this. "Nah, man. He'll just hump anything." Franklin stated before he grabbed Chop by the collar and pulled him off. "This ain't no time for humping, Chop. We got work to do." Chop whimpered as he was pulled off from his fun time. Soon enough, he returned to sniffing the ground before taking off in another general direction with the two following shortly after."What's that Chop? You think he's in one of these train carts." Franklin spoke. "Well alright then." Franklin then diverted his attention to Dean. "Ey, you take one cart, I'll take the other. Just in case he tries to bail if we pick the wrong one."

"Alright." Dean replied before he went and grabbed the handle to a train cart.

"Alright in a count of three. We'll open the carts at the same time." Franklin stated "One, two, three!" The two opened the turned the latches to the train carts before sliding it open. "Well look what we have here." Dean spoke as he saw D cowering in the cart he opened. "You scared of dogs?" D's eyes grew wide before he made an attempt to bail. "Oh shit! Screw that dog man!"

"Go on Chop! Bite his ass!" Franklin encourage. D didn't even make it 10 seconds before he was tackled down and bit by Chop. "Agghhh!" D screamed in pain as Chops dug his fangs deep in his left arm. "Good boy Chop. Good Boy!" Franklin spoke as he and Dean arrived towards the fallen D where Naruto proceeded to take Chop off him. "That bitch just fucking bit me, man!" D softly whimpered from the pain his arm was giving. Chop growled at him in a threatening composure causing D to tense up. "Shut the fuck up, man!" Franklin yelled before turning his attention to Lamar's van that barely arrived. "Hey, man. Get over here!" Lamar started to back up the van towards his homies while Franklin forcefully picked up D from the ground. "Oh, shit, what the fuck, man. I ain't got no beef with the CGF!" D spoke paranoid on being kidnapped. "Cause maybe we're doing our own thing." Franklin spoke "Get in the fuckin van punk!" Lamar yelled as he was trying to cover his face from D's eyes. "Ey, Lamar Davis, is that you, Fool?"

"Fool, shut the fuck up and get in!"

"Yeah that's you Fool..." He was interrupted when Franklin suddenly pushed him in the back. "Come on let's go Chop!" Dean and Chop quickly entered the back where Chop suddenly got up in D's face and started to growl at him. "Hey! Keep this fucking dog away from me man!" D yelled out paranoid that Chop was all up in his space. He was suddenly head butted by Dean. "Shut the fuck up!" Dean yelled out annoyed from D's whining. "Shit! I think you broke my nose! Why you do that fo' man?" D spoke frightened as he held his nose. "Cause you're fucking annoying. Seriously, am I going to have to gut you to prove my point!" Dean threatened as he took out a knife before aiming it at his stomach.

"Woah, Dean, no need to do anything rash..."

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of this dude crying like a bitch he is! Seriously, take it like a man. Get kidnapped like a man. Just don't go complaining and whining like a little bitch in heat. Otherwise, that's the only thing you'll be saying once I'm finished with you." Dean yelled out as he diverted the knife to D's throat before pressing it on his neck. "Shit, Ey, Dean. Don't kill him yet dawg. At least let us get our forty stacks before you kill his bitch ass." Lamar yelled out. Dean stayed silent for a while before he took the knife away from D's throat. "Fine."

Franklin and Lamar let out a sigh of relief as they saw Dean back off. "Thanks, man. I owe you one. If it's alright with ya'll, I'm gonna make a call first." Lamar then took out his phone before he started to call the dealer's number. "Is he really calling the number on his phone?" Dean thought. "Ey, we got your boy." Lamar was then interrupted by Franklin "You calling them on a cellphone, you dumb motherfucker? They going to trace that in a sec!"

"We want forty thousand. It's pay me or pay the funeral director motherfucker!" Lamar then hung up his phone earning an annoyed expression from Franklin. "What the fuck you done? Now we gotta let this motherfucker out." Once Franklin said this, he pulled over the vehicle next to the sidewalk. "You hear that? Get the fuck outta here!" Dean yelled as he kicked D out into the streets before they drove off. "I'll remember this you dumb motherfuckers!" D yelled as he watch the van speed off. Witnessing this did not make Lamar happy. To be more clear, he wasn't happy on losing an easy 40 G's for a simple phone call. In the end, he told Franklin to drop Chop and himself by the rec center where they then parted ways for the night. "Ey, man listen. Sorry about today, dawg. Things didn't go as planned as we hoped it did." Franklin spoke apologetically. "Nahh, it's cool man. Hell, this was the most fun I've had in a while. If it can bring out my psychotic self then that's an 'A' in my books." Dean smiled a bit. "Ey, drop me back at your house. I still need to pick up my ride." 

"Fo' sho' man. We'll be there in no time." It wasn't long until they reached back at Franklins place. From there they bid their farewells with each other before they parted ways. As Dean drove back home he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he didn't visit Michael's family. He did plan to go there sometime the afternoon but things didn't really go as planned. Oh well. He'll make it up by visiting them first thing tomorrow.

The Next Day

*Ring Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring Ring*

Dean groaned in annoyance before he reached over and grabbed his cellphone on top of the cabinet next to his bed. "Yo. Who is it?" Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes once he answered the phone call. "Ey, . I was just wonderin' if you think Michael has anything I can do for work. I'm still a jobless broke fool here, dawg." Franklin asked his blonde friend. "Shit, I don't know man. Why don't you go ask him?" Dean stood up from his bed before he started to walk towards the kitchen. "Well, you and Michael are more acquainted with each other, right? I mean, you guys were basically partners in crime for a decent amount of time."

"Yeah, so? What of it?"

"Well to me, it seems like he likes you a lot, and since me and you are pals. It gives me a chance to talk and work with or for Michael. Maybe he can show me the ropes on how to get money other than going to college and shit like that." Franklin proclaimed. "Hmm, I don't know man." Dean rubbed his head in thought for a few seconds before coming up with a solution. "You know what. How about I come pick you up and we can ask him together. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds cool. Come get me when you're ready. I'll be in the Vanilla Unicorn talking with Leon."

"Alright, see you in a few." After that, the two hung up on each other. After an hour, Dean got to the stripclub and went to the back. "Knock Knock, anybody home?" Dean called out as he entered the owner's/Leon's office.

"Ey, Dean. Pshh, you sure took yo sweet ass time." Franklin spoke

"What can I say, traffic is a bitch." 

"Alright, man. It was good talking to you again. I'll see you soon, dawg." Franklin spoke as the two clapped each other's hands.

"Yeah, you too brotha. Stop by anytime." Leon spoke as he watch Franklin exit his office. Dean was about to follow Franklin but was stopped by Leon. "Ey, Dean. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Leon asked, not making eye contact with the blonde. "Yeah sure."

"Good, close the door will you." Dean looked at him for a sec before obliged with his request and closed the door that connected to the club. "Alright, so. What do you need to talk about."

With a sigh, Leon leaned back into his chair and said, "Listen man. I've been thinking about this for a while, but I don't think I'm going to be able to run the Vanilla Unicorn anymore." Leon stated. Dean's eyes widen in surprise as he heard this. Leon wasn't going to run the Vanilla Unicorn anymore? But why? What will happen to the employees that work here? What will happen to the bodyguards? The bartender? The girls? "Now I know what you're thinking, and I know you want answers. But just here me out first before you ask any questions" Leon spoke up before Dean could've say anything. Dean looked at him for a minute before he relaxed himself. "Alright... shoot." Leon took the cigar from his mouth before he set it out. "The reason I'm not going to be able to run this club anymore is because, well, I received a job. Well, more like I was hired for the job. A job out of Los Santos. A job that pays me much more than this club I run." Dean sat in his chair for a second thinking about what he heard. "So, you found a job that you actually enjoy?" Leon rubbed his chin before answering. "Yeah, pretty much." The room was filled with silence for half a minute until Dean started laughing. "C-Congratulations man. You actually found a job that you can enjoy. Not only that but it actually pays well too. Even though it's out of the city, I'm happy for you."

"Hehehe, yeah. I knew you would." Leon joined in on the laugh. After a minute of laughing, the two slowly calmed down into the state of silence. "If I may ask. What will happen with the club? With your employees?" Dean wondered. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too, and I know it will hurt pain them to know that I won't be around anymore. But it's not like I won't keep in touch with ya'll." Leon smiled a bit "And as for the club, I've been thinking about this, but I want to leave the club in your care."

"Huh? Me? Why? Why not some of your other friends. Why not Franklin?"

"Dean, man, I chose you because you're the only one I know that has a tight relationship with all my workers. Besides, my other friends don't know jack shit on running a business. Franklin, he's alright but I know he would turn down this offer. He wants to work for his money. Not just sit back and receive it. And I know for the fact you are wanting to do your own legitimate club business."

"Leon, I'm honored that you would pick me but... I don't know." Dean leaned on the table in the thought. "Look Dean. I've already made my decision. Next month I have a plane to catch so by then you will be the new owner of the the establishment. Once that happens, you can do whatever you wish to this club. Maybe a clothing store or a diner. Man, I don't care." Dean stood in his place for a moment before speaking. "Wow, I don't know what to say man." 

"You don't have to say anything. We're brotha's man. It doesn't have to be by blood, we're brotha's by bond." Leon waved him off. "Now go on. Franklin's waiting fo' yo ass."

Dean slowly turned around before he walk towards the door. Opening it, he was about to walk out but ended up stopping in his tracks. "Leon." Leon turned his attention towards his blonde friend. "Yeah?" After a moment Dean spoke. "I'll see you around."

"You too brotha. You too." With that said, Dean walked out of Leon's office leaving Leon to do whatever he needed to do. "Man, you sure took yo god damn time again." Franklin stated as he watched Dean exit the club. "Yeah, well Leon wanted to talk to me about something." Dean said before he got in his car with Franklin soon entering it. "Yeah? Like what?" After a moment Dean answered. "Let's just say. It was something very important. Something that he'll tell you later on this month." 

"Shit, okay. I see." Franklin then heard Dean turn on his vehicle before driving back out into the streets again. "So you think Michael might be cool with me?" 

"Depends. You did help save Jimmy so that definitely gave you a few points. Why? Nervous?" Dean asked as he turned a corner. "You have no idea, dawg." Franklin leaned his arm out the window as they continued their way toward Michael's house. "Alright, we're here." Dean spoke as he parked outside of the De Santa's driveway. He then got out of his vehicle before he turned and started to walk towards the gate. "Come on, the sooner we ask him the better." Franklin sighed as he soon followed behind Dean. "Fuck, here goes nothin'." He muttered to himself as he suck up whatever self confidence he had left and entered the De Santa's residence. "He must be inside." Dean proclaimed as he saw Michael's vehicle parked inside the garage. As they came closer to the house the window suddenly shattered open as the tennis coach jumped out of the window and onto the ground before he got up and ran to his vehicle.

"What the fuck just happened." Franklin spoke as they saw the man struggle to get in his vehicle. "I don't know but let's see what Michael has to say first." Dean stated. The two then opened the door to Michael's mansion only to see Michael furiously stomping down stairs with Amanda, who had a towel covering her body, trying to stop him. "Hey, Dean! Stop him!" Amanda said once she saw Dean open the door. "Get outta my way." Michael demanded as he neared the two, only to stop in his tracks when they didn't move. "Michael calm down!" Amanda said. "Woah, what happened? What the fuck is going on, man?" Dean ask with Franklin too looking confused on what was going on. "Nothing happened, it was a misunderstanding."

"She fucked a prick in my bed." Michael gave his own reason before he forced his way between the two. "You're kidding right?" Dean asked thinking it was a joke. If it wasn't then this was surely angering him to an extent. "No, I'm not." Michael declared before he looked back toward the two. "You guys in?" Looking at each other for a second the two nodded at each other signaling that they'll indeed help Michael out. "Fuck it, I'm in. Let's roll, let's get this motherfucker." Franklin agreed as he followed Michael. "Definitely." Dean stated as he two started to follow Michael. "Just don't kill him!" Amanda yelled seeing that there was no hope on changing their minds. She then ran back inside before slamming the door shut. "I got the back!" Dean yelled as he jumped on the back of the pick up truck. Once Michael started the truck, they saw the tennis coach exit the gate before they quickly started to chase him down. As they chased the tennis coach, Michael did various twists and turns that almost knocked Dean off the truck. "Hey! Keep it steady will you?!"

"Sorry, kid. But this ride will be a whole lot bumpier!" Michael yelled out of the window before he took another sharp turn. "Well fuck me." Dean muttered. After a while of chasing, Michael finally lost sight of the tennis coach, but luckily for him he knew where he lived. And so the three started to make there way towards the place where they think the prick might be hiding at. And find him they did. "That's his car right there!" Michael pointed out once he found the tennis coach's vehicle abandoned. He then looked around before he spotted him up in the balcony. "The little prick is up there. Look."

"Oh shit, coach doin' alright for himself." Franklin spoke impressed that a tennis coach has a house like that. "Hey, asshole! You ran off before we can settle our debts!" Michael yelled as he drove toward the other side of the balcony while Dean gave a 'fuck you' with his middle finger. "Michael, bud! You got the wrong idea, man." The tennis coach yelled back down as he tried to calm down the former criminal. The truck then came to a halt before the three got out of the truck. "Hey, Dean. There's a winch in the back of the truck. Tie the cable to one of those supports up there."

"Sure. You got it." Dean smiled knowing what they were about to do. "Man, you gonna pull his deck down?" Franklin asked surprised he would do something like that. "Hey, that prick pulled my marriage down." Michael countered. "Man, you really gonna be this dramatic?" Franklin asked as he watched Naruto pull the cable toward one of the supports holding the balcony up in place. "Yeah, whatever."

"I told you I'd comp the sessions, bud!" The tennis coach yelled down. "Yeah, well there were a lot of freaking sessions, bud." Michael yelled back. "I'm thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!" 

"Mandy's backhand has come a long way, bro. But sometimes it's got to get worse to get better." The coach said not realizing the choice of words he was saying. "Yeah, well, maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand... on your face!" Michael yelled slightly more angry. "Oh, bud. Your negative energy is seriously bringing me down."

"Oh, I hope it is, bud." Once that was said, Dean turned his attention back to Michael. "Hey Michael! We're hooked!" Hearing this, Michael decided it was time to end this once and for all. "You come into my house, take my money, and nail my wife, are you fucking kidding me?!" A woman then came out of the house wondering what was all the ruckus going on. Walking over to the edge, she saw two angry white men with a black man throwing insults at the person next to her. Deciding she's had enough, she turned and walked away from the ruckus as she dialed a number. "I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool, bud. My bad. Seriously." The Coach stated trying to make Michael think that he was willing to embarrass himself. "How fucking magnanimous! May I please offer you my applause... You fucking motherfucker!"

"Dude! I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!"

"Hey, we'll see when someone fucks with your shit!" Michael spoke once Dean got onto the back and Franklin sat in the passenger seat. "Woah! Hey! Wait! You got the wrong idea, pal!" The tennis coach yelled frightened knowing what's about to happen. "Woah! Fuck!" He then ran back inside the house to get away from the destruction that was about to unfold.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Michael asked the two. "Ready as I'll ever be." Franklin said. "Fuck yeah! Punch it!" Dean declared. "Here we go then! Haha, let's see what happens." Michael then punched the gas until the wire started to pull on the support. “Woah, dude you're are properly crazy!" Franklin smiled as Michael backed up the truck in order to step on the gas again and pull the support. "Round two! Let's go!" Michael yelled as he punched the gas again until the wire started to pull against the support, bending a bit in the process. "Alright, Michael. One more tug and that deck is gonna fall apart." Dean informed his colleague, seeing that some parts came apart. Michael once again backed up in order to get more speed and when he felt like he backed far enough. He punched the gas again causing the wire to pull on the support so hard that it broke in half causing the entire balcony to fall apart and roll downhill. "Are you fuckin' serious, man?!" Franklin cheered once he saw the entire deck fall apart. "Ahha! Fuckin' A. Let's see how he like that."

"Holy fuck Michael! You pulled down his entire deck!" Dean spoke as he saw what's left of the house. "Fuck him! And fuck his deck!" Michael yelled out before he started to drive away. "Ey, homie. I think you pulled a little more than the deck down." Franklin stated, seeing that there were other parts of the house missing. "Yeah, it's a foolish man who builds his house on sand baby!" As the three started to make there way back to there house. Michael suddenly received a call from his phone. "Hello?... Bullshit... Oh, I'm scared lady. Just fucking terrified." Michael then hung up the phone before imitating the woman that was threatening him. "Green Light! Green Light! Martin Madrazo! Fuck you." Before they can say anything else, Dean suddenly interrupted them. "Guys! We got company!" Looking at his side mirror, Michael saw that there were two black SUV's speeding towards them with people shooting at them. Dean barely had enough time to duck from a bullet that came flying past his head. "Woah! That was close!"

"Ahh fuck, hey, can you two do something about them? Like right now?"

"Shit, man I'll try." Franklin said before he took out a pistol from under his jeans and rolled down the window. Dean soon joined in after once he took out a pistol of his own. The chase was on as Michael turned towards every street in order to lose they pricks while Franklin and Dean tried to shoot them so they would stop chasing them. In the end, Franklin ended up shooting a driver in the head causing him to lose control of the vehicle and crash into it's ally next to him. The impact on the vehicles sent both of them towards a wall where the cars eventually became inactive from the impact they caused. Seeing that they were all clear, Dean tapped the window before speaking. "Hey, we're all clear Michael." Michael let out a sigh of relief before speaking. "Alright, let's go back home." Once the three came back to the house, Michael got out of the truck before speaking to Franklin. "Hey, thanks for the back up out there, kid. I don't know if you hit anyone 'cause your aim was all over the place, but I appreciate you helping me out. Especially you Dean. Thanks, I had no idea it was gonna get that hot." Michael looked toward his blonde friend. "Hey, it's not a problem, man. If you want to pull more houses down hill, just call me and I'll help out." Dean stated, earning a laugh from his friends. "Yeah, man, you sure have a weird way of fucking with people." Franklin looked toward the former criminal. "Yeah, well, I thought I was through with all that shit. I don't know what the hell is going on." Michael was about to enter his house but was interrupted when the sound of vehicles started coming into his driveway. "Oh, shit! I think we're about to find out." Franklin spoke once he saw the cars entering the residence before he parked in the driveway. Dean stood there quietly as he waited for what's about to come. A man got out and started to furiously stomp towards the three men. "Do you know who I am?" The man spoke as he neared them. "Do you know who I am? Do you?"

"No, no idea." Michael flat out responded. Looking toward the blonde haired man, he pointed a finger at him before saying the same thing to Michael. "Do you?" Dean stared at the person uninterested for a second before responding. "No clue." Seething a bit on the two's response, he then turned his attention to the black man. "How about you?" Thinking about it for a while, Franklin finally came out with an answer. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." The man spoke before turning his attention back to Michael. "I know who you are and where you live." He then turned his attention back to Franklin. "Who are you?" Looking at Dean for a sec, he turned back to the man before speaking. "I'm Franklin."

"License." The man demanded.

Franklin shook his head for a sec before reaching into his wallet and taking out his license before handing it to the man's bodyguard who then handed it to his boss. Turning his attention to the blonde man, the man asked the same thing question to him as Franklin. "And you?"

Licking his lips, Naruto then gave his response. "Call me Dean."

"License please?" The man demanded again. "Sorry, but I don't carry my license with me." Dean made up an excuse. "Oh, well, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to figure you out some other way then." The man said before turning his attention back to Franklin. "Now, Franklin. Maybe help Dean and Mr. De Santa here. Who am I?" Franklin took a second before he responded. "I think Martin Madrazo."

"Good Boy." The now named Martin spoke, before pointing to Michael "Now maybe give him a little background." Taking a sec to process his words. Franklin then turned to Michael. "Man, Mr. Madrazo... Mr. Madrazo is a legitimate businessman. He was wrongfully accused of... running a Mexican-American gang and a narcotic ring, but the charges were dropped because of the witnesses came up... missing."

"Pshh, more like he killed them." Dean thought to himself. "Smart kid." Martin then turned his attention to his bodyguard before he grabbed the metal bat from his hands. "Now, Michael I've got a question for you..." He then swung the bat and hit Michael right in the left shoulder. Once this happened, Dean immediately drew his pistol and pointed it at Martin while Franklin pointed his pistol at his bodyguards. The bodyguards also did the same thing as one pointed his weapon towards Franklin and the other pointed it towards Dean. The woman tensed up seeing what was happening and could only hope this doesn't go the wrong way. "Why did you pull an architecturally, significant, modernist wonder home down the hillside in Vinewood hills?" Martin yelled at Michael angrily. "I thought the owner was banging my wife." Michael wheezed out as he held his arm in pain. "Well that was a strange house for a tennis coach." Martin pointed out. "I wasn't thinking straight." Michael reasoned. "Clearly." Martin stood of straight before speaking again. "But... I think your action's deserve more than one swing. Don't you agree?" Martin swung the bat towards Michael again but before it can make impact, it was stopped in mid-air.   
"Now, now. I think that's enough pain for one day don't you think." Dean spoke as he held the bat in place before it could have hit his father-figure again. "Let go." Martin demanded as he glared at Dean for stopping his swing. "I don't thinks so, Mr. Madrazo. If I do then you will just swing at him again." Dean gave his own thoughts to the man. 

The two stayed still for a while not bothering to break eye contact for one second, for if they did. Then it's over for one of them. Martin did something that surprised his employees. He started laughing. "I-I like you kid." Martin pointed out as he backed off from Michael's down body. "I have to say, if you weren't involved with these two, then I would have no doubt jump into the chance on hiring you."

"Well too bad that you didn't get that chance," Dean said. "Yeah, well Natalia will need a hotel..." Martin then turned his attention to Michael. "...While you finance the rebuild, won't she?" 

"Definitely." Michael put on a fake smile. "Good." He then started to walk around in thought. "And I'm guessing here that, the rebuild will be somewhere in the... two point five million range?"

"Of course." Michael agreed not wanting to anger the man anymore. "Great!" Martin then turned his attention before walking back towards the SUV. "Come, Natalia, we'll go pick out your hotel."

Natalia stared at them for a second before she spat at Michael. Dean could only help Michael up as she walked away and enter the SUV. "Oh, that's just nice." Michael spoke sarcastically as he rubbed his chin before being helped up by Dean and Franklin. "Come on, man." Franklin said, he then saw how his arm looked only to cringed on how it looked. "Damn, are you alright?" Michael gave out an annoyed sigh before answering. "Never better." Looking back at the gate where Martin left, Dean spoke up. "So what happens, now?"

"I don't know kid." Michael then started to rub his arm. "Looks like I'm going to have to postpone my retirement. Fuck!" Michael went into deep thought for a second before speaking again. "Look, I only know one way to make money. I'm gonna have to give an old friend a call. Lester. I think he's in town somewhere." He patted Franklin soldiers before looking at the two. "Just give me a little alone time, alright. I'll track him down while I'm at it as well." Franklin gave a sigh before bumping knuckles with Michael. "Alright, dawg." 

"Hey, I'll call you two when I get something alright. It won't be long, I promise." Michael informed the two as they started to walk away. "Yeah, no problem." Franklin waved. "Hey, Michael. Don't worry about paying for Natalia's hotel. I got it covered for you." Dean informed. "Thanks kid. I owe you one." Michael smiled a bit as he watched them leave through his gate. He then turned before walking back into his house. "Fuck man, shit!" 

 

Dean sighed as he plopped down in his bed. It wasn't even dusk but he still felt like going to sleep. It was a stressful day after all. One moment you help one of your pals find a job with one of your other buds. Then that person brought you along his crazy scheme in order to beat up a tennis coach but only managed to bring 'his' house down only to later soon figure out that the house wasn't the tennis coaches home. It was owned by a rich man named Martin Madrazo, who got Michael in debt to pay every last penny in order to rebuild his house. Yup, things were going really great for them Just fucking great. Well, that's what he gets for being friends with Michael. Ha!


	5. Rekindiling Relationships

Michael and Dean were both seen sitting on the couch eating chips as they watched the movie. It was going pretty well so far since they were already halfway in the movie with nothing interrupting them. That is until they started to here Jimmy yell over the audio. "Dude, do you even have a penis?! Or are you one of those hermaphro-dudes born without genitals?!" This is the first thing they heard Jimmy say. Michael and Dean looked at each other for a split second before Michael let out an annoyed sigh. He then grabbed the television control before raising up the volume towards their own TV. so they wouldn't hear any of this nonsense. "You suck cock for fun, only secretly, and then you feel bad about it!" This apparently annoyed the fuck out of Michael. He grabbed the control before he pressed the pause button. "Hey, sorry about this. I'll be back in a sec. I'm gonna go have a talk with this little shit."

"Alright then, try not to do anything rash," Dean stated as he watched Michael walk off. "Yeah yeah." Michael waved him off before walking off and up the stairs. "Jimmy!... Jimmy!" As Michael was going to have a talk with Jimmy, Dean sat up from the couch before stretching his limbs as he waited for Michael's return. All of a sudden he heard a loud crash upstairs. "What the fuck, dad!" Dean heard Jimmy yell. It wasn't a second later until he rushed up the stairs and into Jimmy's room. "Alright, what the fuck just happened?" Dean stated as he walked into the room. From what he could tell at the moment, Michael and Jimmy were having some sort of argument at the moment. "Take a look. My dad just smashed my fucking TV." Jimmy pointed towards his smashed television.

"Holy shit," Dean stated as he took a look at it. He then turned his attention to Michael. "Michael, what the fuck happened man?"

"What? I'm fucking sick and tired of hearing his fucking mouth talking shit to random kids through video games while I try to watch my movies."

"You know what, Mom was right about you," Jimmy spoke not a second after. "You don't know any better and you can't help it but you're an asshole."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you do something, then, huh? You're a grown man Jimmy, you can't depend on your mom or me to take care of you for much longer."

"Well then, what do you want me to do? It's a fucking difficult world out there dad and the only way I can get away from all that crap is playing video games. It's something I'm good at."

"Argh, goddammit Jimmy. I just want you to do something besides sitting there... eating."

"Yeah, thanks for the fucking guidance, dad. It means a lot." Jimmy spoke sarcastically as he made his towards his door. "Now, wait a minute you two," Dean stated. "I'm no therapist or shit like that, but I know what you guys are going through is pretty fucked up. So here is what we're gonna do." He turned his attention to Michael. "Michael, what do you want to do with Jimmy other than yell and talk shit to him."

"I don't know," Michael spoke after a few seconds. "I just wish we could spend more quality time together. Do things like father and son."

"Yeah, like what?" Jimmy questioned.

"You know... go for walks, watch the game."

"You know I hate sports."

"Bike ride then. We can do that can't we."

"Bike ride? You wanna go on a bike ride? Alright, let's go on a bike ride. Just me and you." Jimmy stated as he walked out of his room. Michael let out a sigh as Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Me and my fucking mouth," Michael muttered, he then proceeded to walk downstairs with Dean before they exited the house and into Michael's car. From there they drove off to the one place where they can rent some bikes, Vespucci Beach. "Right here. Here's where we can rent the bikes." Jimmy stated. Once Michael placed his vehicle into park, the three got out of the car before they started to walk over to the dude who was in charge of these bikes. "Hey, let me get three bikes please," Michael spoke

"Take your pick, it's just ten dollars per bike." The man pointed to the bikes available at the moment. Once Michael paid for the three bikes and they all took a pick of their liking, Dean decided to make this bike ride a little more... worthwhile for the two of them. "Alright listen up you two. Since we're pretty much out here because of family problems. I was thinking, why not make this bike ride a little more... competitive." Jimmy and Michael looked at Dean confusingly.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Michael asked. "Oh, it's simple. You two will race against each other to the end of the pier. Whoever loses has to buy the replacement TV that Michael broke." Jimmy and Michael looked at each other for a split second before they turned their attention back to him. "Yeah, I'm down if my dad is up to it. It's not like he can beat me anyway." Jimmy smirked at the thought of it. "Hey what's that supposed to mean. I'm not that old you know." Michael looked at his son. "Uh, yeah you are. Look at you pops, you look like you can barely hold your own now these days. I can win this race no problem. So why don't you just cough up the money right now so I can go buy myself a new TV."

"Oh, you're on bud. I'm gonna show you that your old man is still in his prime." Dean smiled at this, it was like old times how they would get together at times and hang out like this. "You two can start whenever you're ready. I'll be waiting at the end of the pier to see who's the winner." With that said, Dean started to pedal down towards the pier where he would eventually rendezvous again with Michael and Jimmy. It wasn't long until the two De Santa's started their father/son race. Dean was currently leaning against a railing as he stared down the path of the pier. Right now he was just letting the soothing breeze of the wind engulf him in harmony as he waited for Michael and Jimmy. It wasn't long though until he spotted the two pedaling with all there might towards the end of the pier. At first, it seemed like Michael was in the lead but that quickly changed once Jimmy caught up to him until they were racing head to head. As the two kept on pedaling, Dean got ready to see who was the winner of this race and the reaction to seeing which one of them was the winner. The sound of the tires screeching was heard as Michael and Jimmy pressed on the brakes until they both came up next to Dean. "So, who won?" Michael asked Dean in between pants. Dean watched Michael and Jimmy as they stood there catching their breath for a moment before speaking. "Uhhh, sorry guys. But you two pretty much arrived at the same time." Dean smiled as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Jimmy and Michael let out an annoyed groan at this. The one person that was supposed to determine who won this race was basically saying it was a tie. "Well, what now. Do we do it again." Michael asked, finally getting breathing under control. "You know what, dad. We don't need to do it again. Even though you're an asshole at times I actually enjoyed this time we did together." Jimmy smiled a bit. "Besides, you don't have to buy me another TV. I could buy one myself." Michael looked at Jimmy for a few seconds, shocked on what he was hearing right now. "Who are you and what have you done to my son?"

"Come on dad now you're just being stupid." Michael laughed at this. "Yeah, well how about this. Since I was partly responsible for smashing your TV. How about I pay for half of the amount on whatever type of TV you get. It's the least I can do." 

"Thanks, dad. I'd like that." Jimmy responded a few seconds later. He smiled as his dad placed a hand on his shoulder. From there he suddenly received this questioning look before looking towards the floor for a sec. "Dad, if it's alright with you, can I ask you a question?" Michael looked at him for before replying "Yeah, go ahead." Jimmy nodded at this. "Well, you see, for as long as I remember. You've been rather different to me soon after we left North Yankton and arrived here. You've always made my life much more complicated than Tracey. It's like you want to ruin my life whenever you get the chance... I guess my question is, why do you always direct your anger to me much more than with Tracey?"

Michael rubbed chin once he heard this. "You know what Jimmy, that's a good question." Michael walked over and leaned on the railing next to Dean as he thought of this. "You see Jimmy, I'm more hard on you than with Tracey because, well, you can be stupid at times. Trust me, I love you and I would do anything to see you happy and safe. But sometimes you always find a way to get on my nerves and that just annoys the fuck out of me whether you know it or not. It's just a pain in the ass to deal with so I guess I usually direct my anger to you mostly for revenge. Tracey is another story, she can be annoying at times but she's a grown woman, she can make decisions for herself now. Besides, even though she can get on my nerves, she doesn't really bother me by giving me a bunch of bullshit like you do." Jimmy scoffed at this. "Yeah, well that's because she's too busy getting fucked by guys to get on TV." This, however, caught the attention of Dean as his ears were now set on what Jimmy had to say about his sister. "Ha, very funny Jimmy. But I don't like the way you talk about your sister that way." Michael pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's true. I mean according to her Lifeinvader page, she's hanging out with producers and porno guys this afternoon."

"Woah, hold on what are you talking about," Dean interjected.

"Really Naruto, it's all happening right out there." Jimmy pointed out towards a boat in the ocean. "What?" Michael questioned as he and Naruto took a look at the boat in the ocean at the moment. "You know, that boat that makes yours look like a refugee raft," Jimmy said. "You know the kind of boat. The one that makes a young, impressionable girl, drop her pants and spread her legs."

"You little shit. That's why you brought me out here didn't you." Michael spoke angrily as he was beginning to take off his clothes and into his water shorts. Apparently, he was stopped once Dean placed a hand on his chest. "Michael, let me take care of this," Dean spoke angrily. Hearing what Jimmy say suddenly had him on the edge of killing someone. He also wondered all of this was true. Why had Tracey agree to shoot a porn?. Does she know if it's a porno? Or is this the real Tracey De Santa? Has she always done this when he wasn't around or did she want to do this behind his back? All these questions that came to his head angered him, not because of her, but because he suddenly felt possessive on what was his. And if he feels like something is his, he'll do whatever the fuck he can to take it.

Michael took a step back before he gave Dean a nod. He's seen Dean look this before, and when he's like this, things don't get pretty for either side. Dean quickly stripped off his clothing and into his swim shorts before he ran off of the deck and dove into the ocean water below. From there, he started to swim his way towards the boat ahead. As soon as he reached the boat, he climbed up the side ladder where he was then greeted by the sound of laughter and music. He then cracked his knuckles as he proceeded his way up the steps and towards the little 'party' that seemed to be going on. As soon as he made it to the top, he was greeted by the sight of Tracey dancing on the table with two guys and girls cheering her on. "Hey, who are you?" One of the guys spoke once they spotted Dean. This caught the attention of the other three people that were watching Tracey including herself.

"Oh, that's just... Dean?! Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" Tracey spoke happily before she ran to him and embraced him in a hug which he weakly returned. "Dean? What a stupid name!" The two guys laughed at this. "Hey, guys stop being mean to him. He's my boyfriend for your information."

"What? You didn't say anything about having a boyfriend?" One of the girls stated as she trailed her eyes over his body. From what she could tell about this Dean was that he wasn't like the two guys here, he seemed different. Different in a good and bad way. "Yeah, we've been dating ever since we met each other again. It's been so long." Tracey spoke happily before kissing him in the cheek. "Yeah, yeah good for you. Say why don't you come back here and dance a little more. Maybe show a little more skin if you know what I mean." The dark skinned man stated. this earned praise from his bud across from him. Before Tracey could answer Dean pushed her behind him protectively as his fist started to harden. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He glared at them.

"Oh, you know. Take her top off, maybe drop her shorts and spread her legs for..." He couldn't get to finish his sentence once Naruto grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air. "Or maybe you could spend a few months worth alone... in the hospital." Dean then slammed him on to the deck before he grabbed his arm and twisted it until it broke. "Arrrghh." The man yelled in pain on his broken arm as he used his other one to hold it in place. This earned screams from the girls and the second man quickly reacting and charged right at him. "You fucking bitch. I'll kill you!" The second man made a quick jab to Dean’s face but ended up missing when Dean took a step back. Seething in anger, he threw punch after punch at the blonde in front of him, but with each punch he threw, his opponent always managed to dodge it with ease. This went on for a few seconds until Dean found an opening and punch him straight in the stomach. The man coughed up saliva before Dean tripped him and grabbed his head before slamming onto the deck as hard as he can, knocking him unconscious upon impact.

"Too slow," Dean mumbled.

"Dean! What are you doing?!" Tracey yelled out in panic.

Dean looked at her before yelling out. "What am I doing? What am I doing?! What are you doing hanging out with a bunch of porno guys?! Were you always doing this behind my back?!"

"Dean what are you talking about these guys are my friends! We were just gonna make a movie!"

"Oh, so you're telling me that this asshole told you to drop your shorts for no apparent reason! Did you even think on who these guys are?! Where'd you even meet them anyway?!"

"I met them on the internet when one of them messaged me through lifeinvader if I wanted to make a movie with them. Why?! Is that so much of a problem to you?!"

"And you didn't think for one second on who these guys are and what they do!"

"Well, no. But... that's not the point! You don't even know if these guys do porno anyway!" Before Dean can reply, a third voice suddenly made himself known. "Who's causing a scene on my fucking boat?!" Another male yelled. Turning around the two saw a man with blonde hair coming down the steps looking rather angry at all the ruckus that he heard. "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you on my boat!" The man yelled once he caught sight of Dean. He then caught sight of his two porno actors out cold on his deck looking rather damaged and broken in various places. It wasn't long until he started to seethe in anger. "You fucking bitch. You're dead! You're both dead!" The man was about to bring out his pistol but was interrupted by a gunshot.

The man then fell to the floor as he held his leg in pain as blood started to seep out of it. "Argh, my leg. You fucking shot my leg!" Dean walked up to the man with his pistol before he knelt beside him and tapped his face. "Hey, look at me." The man looked at Dean before spitting on his face. Dean wiped the spit out of his face before speaking "Now, that wasn't very nice." He then punched the guy in his face causing his nose to bleed. "Fuck you." He cried out. Dean then stood up before stomping his foot on the guys head. "Now I'm only gonna ask you once. Who the fuck are you and what are you planning to do with Tracey over here."

"Who the whore?" The man chuckled a bit. "Oh, so we have a funny guy, huh?” Dean gave a sick smile before he started to empty his clip into the guy's leg. The man cried out in pain as it started to build up. Too bad, it wasn't enough to have him pass out "Stop! Stop! Please, I'll tell you anything!"

"Good." Dean then reloaded his pistol just in case he decided to give another insult. "You know you're pretty lucky, this is the nicest torture I've ever given anybody. The other guys I tortured back then had to stay in the hospital for a few years before they were released, too bad they had to go to a mental hospital after. I also heard some of them never survived my 'treatment' as well." He then pressed his foot on the guys face. "Now if you don't want to end up like them then you will answer me this. Who the fuck are you and what are you planning to do with Tracey?"

"M-My name is Freddy Slade. I'm a producer that films in the porno industry and have been shooting movies all across Los Santos for a while now. I was gonna have Tracey here be part of a threesome called 'Young Beach Girl Fun' or some shit like that. That's all I really do I swear. Please don't kill me!" Dean scoffed at this before speaking. "Much obliged." He then stomped his foot on Freddy's head with such force that it knocked him out cold. He turned his attention back to Tracey before speaking. "Now do you believe me?" Tracey hugged herself as she started to cry a bit. "T-Those assholes! Why did I even trust them?! To think that they were my friends this whole time!" She placed her hands on her eyes as she allowed the tears to pour out her eyes. How can she not cry? She was almost manipulated into shooting a porno with two men she doesn't even know that well. Who knows what'll happen if Dean didn't show up? Even if she did decline this movie, what's to say that they would take matters into their own hands. They would probably drug her and have their way with her if she refuses to do this movie.

Dean let out a small sigh before walking up and circling his arms around Tracey's waist. "Hey, Hey, It's alright. I now know that this wasn't your fault. You were just caught up being famous I guess." Dean brought her close to him as she allowed her to cry against his chest. "I guess I acted a little too rash as well. I'm sorry." The two stood there for a while as Tracey cried against his chest. It wasn't long until she soon stopped. "Come on. Your dad and Jimmy are waiting for us at the beach." Dean stated. He took her hand before he started to lead her towards the bottom level of the deck. "Wait, what are we gonna do about those three." Tracey pointed to the three unconscious men. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come along and get them to a hospital. Besides, why even care for them after what they tried to do to you?" Dean stated. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Tracey agreed before she allowed Naruto to take her to the edge of the boat. From there Dean took one of Freddy's sea sharks and had Tracey sit behind him. He then proceeded to sail through the ocean water as the sea shark jumped from every wave that came their way. "Dean?" Tracey mumbled softly. "Yeah?" Tracey placed her chin on his shoulder before she kissed his neck. "I'm sorry... and I love you." Dean smiled at this before he returning his own feelings. "I love you too Trace." Tracey smiled as she still kept her chin on Dean's shoulder. With this sudden weight lifted off her shoulders, she couldn't help but feel happier than ever. But right now, all she wanted to do was enjoy her time with Dean as the wind blew across her face.

"Tracey! Tracey... thank god. Are you alright? Did those bastards do anything to you." Michael exclaimed as he ran to his daughter's side, along with Jimmy, and looked her over. "I'm alright dad. Thanks for worrying." Tracey smiled at the sudden affection. "Besides you don't need to do anything to those assholes. Dean took care of it." Tracey looked at Dean lovingly before interlocking their hands with each other. As the Dean and Tracey held each other's hands, Jimmy and Michael started to receive a sudden vibe out of nowhere from the two in from them. “Wait... are you two..." Jimmy started. "Dating?" Michael finished. Tracey and Dean looked at each other for a few seconds before they turned their attention back to them. "Yup." They both said. "Mama mia." Michael somehow spoke in an Italian accent before passing out.


	6. Getting back to Work.

It has been a couple hours since Dean drove an unconscious Michael and his kids back to their residential home. On the way back, Jimmy didn't really talk about Dean's relationship with his sister. He was happy for the two of course and he wouldn't want any harm coming towards his big sister, but he has a feeling he wouldn't need to worry about any of that... yet. The three chatted happily together as they discussed various situations that's going on in the De Santa family while also talking about random things that's going on in social media. Once they reached the house, Jimmy and Dean carried the unconscious Michael all the way into the house before they placed him on the couch. It was a bummer that Amanda wasn't there, maybe they can catch up later some other time, but for now he bid his farewell to Jimmy and Tracey, stating that he would catch up with them some other time. Jimmy and Tracey were cool with that before Jimmy gave Dean a 'bro' hug while Tracey kissed him on the cheek in farewell, which he so happen to return. From there it wasn't long until he got in his vehicle before driving off to whatever's gonna call him next. Dean has been driving around for the past hour not really knowing what to do at the moment. It's getting dark that's for sure, and when it gets dark things don't normally end well for anybody. Well at least not all the time. Eventually, it came to the point where the streets of Los Santos were pretty much pitch dark. Homeless started fill the streets, hookers started to pop out at street corners waiting for someone to have a good time with for the night, even other vehicles started to appear less and less on every street he turned to. This was what he normally loved about dusk in the city. The streets were empty, leaving him all this space where he can drive around recklessly without worrying one bit, it's not like he cared anyway. But unfortunately he wasn't feeling like pulling an all-nighter driving around the streets like he usually does at certain occasions. No, it came to a point where he decided that it was time to head back home for the night.

That is until his attention was drawn by the sound of gunfire way off in the distance followed by a sudden explosion. “What in the hell was that?" Dean muttered to himself as he stared upon the direction where he still heard the gunfire. At first, he would have brushed it off thinking it was a fight between two different gangs. But the last time he remembered, the gangs here in Los Santos rarely cause an explosion at all. It wasn't long until he saw a group of police cars rushing past him and towards the direction of gunfire. Curiosity began to overwhelm him to the point where he decided to head to the direction the LSPD rushed to a few moments ago. As he kept driving towards the general direction where gunfire could still be heard, he suddenly received a vibe that whatever he was gonna get himself into would bring him through one hell of a ride this late night. The sounds of weapons grew louder and louder as he reached closer to what seemed to be an abandoned factory that was right next to a junkyard. Now being his usual self, he would have probably gone and investigate this dramatic event but all thoughts of this were quickly discarded as he could see multiple police cars blocking the street that lead into the factory. Taking a closer look, he saw various policemen and women ready with assault shotguns as they kept their attention towards the factory while some other of their own took what seemed to be Ballas gang members into custody. "Come on homie, over this and we good!" Dean heard the familiar voice of his black friend Lamar. Looking towards the direction he heard Lamar's voice, he saw Lamar and Franklin climb over a wall that connected to the junkyard followed by someone he never seen before. 

"Shit... is that? No way, Ey Franklin it’s Dean! Gets yo asses here pronto!" Lamar yelled out toward his two friends. Dean meanwhile facepalmed. Why does Lamar have to yell so goddamn loud to get practically anyone's attention from a block's radius. "There they are!" Dean didn't even need to look to see who noticed them, as soon as the three black males hopped into the Exemplar, Dean made a sharp U-turn and started to speed away from the LSPD who will no doubt be on his ass in no time. That is if he can get away in time. "Why the fuck do yo ass have to go yellin' to get our attention dawg. If you hadn't yelled we would have got away clean." Franklin argued. "Man, yo ass was about to go smash a car's window to get us outta here. What makes you think yo idea was better than mine." Lamar countered. "Haha, he got you there dude. Lamar's been playin' it smart." The third black male stated. "Man fuck you Stretch. I don't see you trying to help us escape. Speaking of which, it was yo ass that got us in this mess in the first place." Franklin argued to the now named Stretch.

"What, now you're putting me at fault here now. That's cold dawg."

"Man, it was always your fault, to begin with."

"Do I even wanna ask what the fuck happened?" Dean thought to himself as he kept on listening on this argument the three black males were having. He then swerved into an alleyway before coming out from the opposite direction. "Nah."

About an hour later, in some dark alleyway, the headlights of a vehicle turned on before it started to head back out towards the streets. Once the moonlight shined upon this vehicle, it showed that it was Naruto's Exemplar coming out from hiding. "Ey, you think we lost them asses?" Lamar muttered to Dean all while keeping an eye out for any sign of the LSPD. "Most likely, knowing the Los Santos Police, they are one of the few Law enforcement in the U.S. that practically give up searching a criminal after a few hours aside from Liberty City. Well, it depends how bad the crime was, if it's really bad, then you'll probably be set up for one of Los Santos most wanted." Dean informed. "Speaking of which, what the fuck did ya'll do to get some heat on your asses?" Before Lamar or Stretch could answer, Franklin, interrupted both of them. "Psh, man you know that guy D we kidnapped a few days back?"

"Yeah, what of him?"

"We'll these two fools thought it was a good idea to set up a deal with his ass. I didn't even know the dealer was D until we got there, but Lamar fuckin' did, the next thing we knew, Ballas started to show up in order to kill our asses. It was a fucking ambush, we had to kill many of them in order to escape the warehouse and ended up setting fire to the goddamn place. Once we got outside, cops started to show up and joined in on the fight, the rest you can figure out." Dean whistled at this. "That's one hell of a story Frank... What happened to D anyway?"

"I shot him..." Stretch spoke out as he looked out the back left the window. "Right between the fuckin' eyes. I thought he was my homie... guess I thought wrong."

"Yeah... Stretch was it?" Dean asked

"Yeah... Yeah, and you're... uhh, what was it again?" Stretch tapped his head trying to remember his name.

"Dean... the names Dean Tyler. But my friends like Lamar and Franklin here call me just Dean." Dean answered. "Yeah, yeah. Good to meet you for once, Lamar talked about you a few times before. Saying how you were a well trained professional criminal and stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Dean rose an eyebrow. "Anything else he told you about me?"

"He did say that you started doing heists when you were eighteen. He also mentioned that you were doing well for yourself right now, you practically have everything anybody needs." Stretch chuckled a bit. "It makes me wonder why you hang out with these two street punks."

"Trust."

Stretch rose an eyebrow as he looked at Dean. "Excuse me?"

"Trust... I can trust them with my life if I have to. They're like family to me, and no one fucks with my family." Lamar and Franklin looked at Dean in surprise, did their friendship really develop that much? Or is this some kind of joke? It can't be a joke though, they knew Dean for a few years already, long enough to know that he rarely jokes around. "Huh, those are some strong words to say to a couple of fools from the hood. Family... I never have seen that develop so quickly in such a short time."

"Yeah, well we see and hear a thousand things in the world every day. Make sure you don't forget this one of 'em." Dean's left side of his mouth curved up into a smile as he used a line his father figure uses on certain occasions even if it's technically the opposite way around. "It's gettin' late though. Since I don't know where ya'll gonna go from here, I'll just drop all of ya'll at Franklin's crib. Cool?"

"Yeah, sound good to me." Franklin agreed. "Shit, I ain't complaining." Lamar joined in before he turned his attention to Stretch, seeing that he didn't answer immediately. "Stretch?" Stretch sat there quietly as he stared at the back of Dean's head as if he was studying him. After a moment he turned his attention back towards the window before he answered. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Great." With that done and said, Dean pushed against the gas pedal, allowing his Exemplar to speed up along the way. As he sped down the streets. he looked in his mirror view all while keeping a suspicious eye on Stretch. "Here we are man, thanks for the lift." Lamar said as he and the three other men exited the once Dean entered Franklin's driveway. "No problem L, what are friends for?" Dean responded, the two then clasped each other's before they reeled it in for a 'bro' hug. "Yeah, thanks Dean. Ey, if you're ever interested, I could use a getaway driver such as yourself. You seem to know what you're doing in these streets and with you helping with the GCF's drug deals in the future, I think you can make a fine profit fo' yo self." Stretch recommended. "So... whatta ya say?” Dean gave a soft chuckle before answering. "Sorry Stretch, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. Drug deals isn't sort of my thing. Sure I might've helped Lamar, Gerald, and a few other people on drug deals before, but I'm not doing it as a job or some shit like that. It's sort of like a request from them." Stretch frowned in utter defeat, there was no way he could talk him into it. He's been in prison for quite some time while Lamar and Franklin got to know Dean here until the point where he saw the two as family. "Well, if you ever change your mind about it. Come and find me. I'm always hanging around south of Los Santos."

"...Yeah, will do." Stretch then turned and started to walk away with Lamar not too far behind him. "Ey, later homie," Lamar stated as walked alongside Stretch down the street towards wherever they're heading to. "It seems like you're handling yo self good around that mark-ass bitch," Franklin spoke out once Lamar and Stretch were out of sight. "Yeah..." Dean spoke as he stared down the street where Lamar and Stretch left down towards a while ago. "But I don't like him. He seems... off."

"You notice it too, huh," Franklin stated. “Since the beginning." He then turned his attention to Franklin. "I know Lamar can be a pain in the ass to talk to once in a while, let alone have him stay out of trouble. But look out for him whenever you can. This 'Stretch' guy, he doesn't seem like a trustworthy person. He might even try to use Lamar to do some of his dirty work."

"Then let's warn him before something crazy happens."

"It's too soon. Lamar won't even listen to us even if the evidence sits in front of his face. He has to see it face to face."

"Then what do you suggest we do, dawg?" Franklin asked. Dean stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "We wait, we wait until Stretch fucks up his friendship with Lamar. He'll be easier to get into from there." Franklin let out a sigh in frustration before he clasped hands with Dean and reeled it in. "Shit, all right man... Ey, thanks for savin' our asses today, dawg. I appreciate it."

"No problem Frank... Ey get some rest all right. It won't be long until Michael calls us up for a project."

"Yeah, whatever you say, man." With that done and said, Franklin bid him goodnight before he went inside his crib in order to get some shut eye. It wasn't long until Dean left the place and back home in order to get some rest himself.

The Next day

"In this weeks news, there has been a recent viral outbreak across the internet about a website that can guarantee your death in the next 24 hou-"

"Lame..." Dean spoke sitting on the couch as he switched the channel. "Come on and down to the Cock shack and get yourself a bucket of fried cock fresh from the grill!"

"What the fuck is wrong with fast food restaurants these days?!" Dean questioned before changing the channel. "Ladies...tired of pleasuring yourself and getting a phone call while you're in the middle of it? Well, you don't have to worry anymore, because now we're featuring the all-new Dial-Do for women. This compatible device is like a dildo and a phone at the same time! Once you receive a phone call, just answer while you keep ramming yourself over and over with that huge rod of yours. There's no need to worry, whoever is on the line with you won't even hear the sound of your vagina going to work. It's just that great. But wait there's more... you can get this Dial-Do with any size featuring from small... average... big... big and black... even horse-like. So what are you waiting for call now and get a second Dial-Do for free!"

"... I have no idea why the fuck I just stuck around for that commercial." Naruto sweat dropped before changing the channel again. "We have one of the youngest workforces in the world! An average age of only fourteen point four years. That's not just impressive, it's revolutionary!" The audience cheered as the man named Jay Norris took a few steps back and waved at them. “Finally! A channel with at least something normal." Dean stated. As the crowds cheering died down, Jay walked back towards the microphone before speaking again. "Today. Right here. We are about to take the next step! Prepare to witness. The future." The crowd started to cheer as they repeatedly shouted the word 'Dock' for about ten seconds. "Huh, I wonder what he's talking about." Dean thought. After the crowd stopped their cheering, Jay pulled out a phone from a case before speaking. "The Lifeinvader mobile device. Yes, we've invented something no one else has ever thought of. A small computerized mobile device. Now you're going to be able to stay docked twenty-four seven!"

"Don't we have those already though? Maybe I'm behind on this tech stuff after all."

As Jay was going through how the device worked and the unlimited areas you can stay docked, he suddenly received a phone call in the middle of it. "Huh, hold on a second. I think someone's trying to call me." He then raised the phone towards his ear before answering. "Hello?" The phone suddenly blew up on Jay's face, sending him to the floor dead before he ever hit the ground. "Holy shit!" Dean jumped a bit from this unexpected turn of event. He could hear the crowd starting to panic from this gruesome sight. Just then, what seemed to be the director of this event came running out on the stage before telling the cameraman to cut off the live feed. "What the fuck!" Dean yelled out a little shocked. After a few minutes of thinking, he grabbed his phone from his pocket before he called Michael's number. The phone rang a few times before Michael picked up. "Hello?"

"Michael... Jesus Christ man Why the fuck do I get this feeling that you were involved with this?" Dean stated as he got up the couch and paced around the room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Mike. I know you were involved with that explosion that happened in the Lifeinvader event."

Michael gave out a sigh in defeat before answering. "Alright fine you got me. But don't worry Dean, I have this under control. It was a little request from Lester before we actually start a robbery."

Dean scoffed at this. "Yeah, little. You just killed a man live in front of millions of people. How is that 'little'?"

"Hey, like I said. Don't worry. When have I ever been wrong before?"

"Uh, plenty of times back in North Yankton. You want me to name them because I can name them."

"You know what... look. Put on a suit and meet Lester and me at the warehouse by the LS freeway. We'll work it out from there." Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration for a few moments before replying "Fine, but don't expect me to let this go."

"Oh, I know you won't. I'll see you in a few minutes." Michael then hung up on Dean leaving him to go pick out a suit to wear from his closet. Dean let out a sigh before going towards his bedroom closet and picked out a Black Closed-End Suit with black polished shoes. After a few minutes of getting dressed and freshening up, he exited his house and back into his Exemplar before driving off towards the location Michael wanted to meet at. Dean slowed down his vehicle as he came up next to the Darnell Bros Warehouse Michael directed him to. Once he was there, he exited his vehicle before entering the factory, as he walked up the stairs he heard Michael's voice and as well as another familiars voice talking with each other in the office towards his left. Once he reached the office door, he knocked on it a few times before opening it. "Knock Knock, anyone here?"

The two men in the room turned their attention towards Dean where Michael was then about to greet him but was interrupted by his pal, Lester who started to freak out on seeing a 'dead' man alive. "G-Ghost!" Lester panicked as he started to swing his cane in order to keep him and Dean apart "Stay back! Stay back! Where's the holy water when you need it!"

"Woah, Lester calm down. It's alright he's not a Ghost." Michael spoke as he was trying to calm down his geeky friend. "He's very much alive. It was my bad that I forgot to mention he was gonna drop by and help out."

"I-Impossible. The reports say that he was dead. He died from blood loss." Lester then looked at Michael. "You even said that you saw him get shot in the heart!"

"I know, I know. Believe me, I was surprised when I figured out he was still alive as well. He even explained to me how he survived the wound." Michael informed. Lester meanwhile just looked at Dean for a moment, nothing but silence was there between them. After a few moments of silence, Dean spread his arms out in a friendly manner. "Surprise!"

"Oh shut up you." Lester faintly cried a bit as he moved in for the hug. "Good to see you're still alive... and not dead. Cause, believe me, being dead sucks. Not like I ever experienced yet." Dean chuckled at this. "You're still the same old Lester like I remembered." Dean patted Lester's shoulder. "Ohh, be careful. That arm is pretty sore today." Lester stated as he rubbed his shoulder. "Oh, sorry. My bad."

"No, no. It's alright. I'm used to it... sometimes."

Dean and Lester both laughed at this. As they laughed for a bit, the sound of Michael clearing his throat in order to get there attention caused them to stop laughing shortly. "Sorry, to interrupt this warm welcome, but we still got planning to do Lester." Michael intruded. "Oh r-right. Gems it is then since you need to pay back a large sum of money to Martin Madrazo and because you pretty much checked the bank off the list." Lester then turned and started to head towards the door. "Now since we're all here re-united, let's go to Vangelico, buy us an engagement ring," Before Lester can exit the room, Michael intervened. "But we're gonna need a crew." Michael suggested. "I can round up some of the old guys?" Lester stopped in his tracks before looking at Michael weirdly. "There are no old guys... well aside from Dean now since he's back, there isn't anybody left. That Moses guy, ironically, found Jesus. All those Irish crazies, they mostly just disappeared. That crew from south, they all went down." Lester then paused a second in thought before looking at Michael. "There was a... an eastern European guy making moves in Liberty City, but... Nah, he went quiet." With that said, Lester exited the office and went downstairs followed by Dean and Michael. Once the three got out of the Factory, Michael brought up the subject again. "Alright, but we're still gonna need a crew. You got any contacts in LS or not?"

"Well, I have someone but, they're too unpredictable. I'll have to reach out to some other guys." Lester then gestured the two to get in the car he just entered. "Michael, you drive. I've been driving too long for the past few days." Dean stated as he made his way to the passenger seat. "Got ya." Once Michael and Dean entered the vehicle Lester informed Michael that they were going towards a street called Little Portola where the Jewelry store was located. As they drove towards their destination, Michael and Lester got into some sort of argument/conversation regarding Michael living in Rockford Hills and being placed into Witness protection program.

"Look, we can talk about this another time, we're here," Lester stated as he pulled out his Laptop and a pair of glasses before handing the glasses to Michael. "Here take these glasses."

"My eyesight is fine." Before Michael can push them away, Lester started to explain what they're used for. "They're not for seeing. They're fitted with a camera and a radio relay. I'm going to run the operation from the car, while you're in the store getting what we need." Lester stated.

"Well then what's Dean doing?"

"Oh, him? He's going to find a way onto the roof so he can send me pictures on where the air coming out of those vents in Vangelico originates. Oh, speaking of pictures, here's a pair of glasses for you Dean. I don't want to take any chances of sending photos through cell phones."

Dean took a glasses from Lester's hands and took a second to observe them. After that, he put them on before looking back at him. "So if I'm going towards the roof, there wasn't any point in bringing a suit at all," Dean spoke a little annoyed. Michael laughed awkwardly before rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, kid."

"Hmm, If I knew you were coming then I would have informed you earlier on to bring casual clothing. But it looks like it's too late for that now. You do look good though." Dean rubbed neck, trying to sooth that frustration that took him to get dressed before answering. "Right, we'll let's not hang around here too long. Someone's bound to get suspicious of us soon." With that said, Dean and Michael both exited the vehicle before they went off to do their respective tasks.

Ten minutes later

"Ah~, well that went well," Michael stated as he entered the vehicle again with Dean. "Yeah, the vent leading into Vangelico seems pretty easy to toss some sleeping gas inside of. That is if we ever go in quietly."

"Hmm, yes." Lester agreed as he was finishing whatever he was doing on his laptop before closing it. "Alright, Let's head back to the garment factory. I called ahead and told them to start setting up the information. Oh, and I'm gonna need those glasses back would you kindly."

"Sounds good to me." Michael declared as he and Dean handed back the glasses Lester gave them before Michael started the car and began their journey back to the factory. "So, what do you think about the layout?"

"Hmm, everything seems to be simple enough to do. I don't see anything that'll cause undue complications."

"I agree as well. It looks like a simple set up: those cameras Michael sent pictures of look like they were being broadcast through a remote server. If we have a hacker on the crew, we might just be able to wipe 'em remotely." Dean gave his reason. "As well as that security guard on the door. He won't want to die for rich assholes that rub their noses in it." Michael gave another reason. "That sounds good to know. That alarm system is also linked to the door lock. We'll get a good window if someone talented is able to hack it. I do have a few suggestions that I know of, but I'll inform them to you both once we get back to the factory."

"That's good to know, anything else we oughta know?" Michael questioned. "Well, the more valuable merchandise is in the cabinets in the center of the store, by the register. So I'd start there, umm. The Glass in the cabinets isn't bulletproof. So that means you can smash through them easily enough, but the stones will be in the safe at night."

"So, I guess we're going in when its open then? Am I right?" Dean asked.

"Exactly, once we melt down the gold. Re-cut the rocks, then that's gonna be an okay score for all of us."

"Yeah, its a shame we can't use those vents. They look promising." Michael spoke

"We might be able to flip that another way though. Just saying." Lester stated

"Well, that's good to know." Michael rejoiced a bit. Seeing that they were getting closer to the factory, Michael decided it was time to bring up his suggestion on a certain kid. It was either now or never. "Hey Lester, about the crew."

"Yeah?"

"There's this kid who's been helping myself and Dean for a while, Dean mostly since they knew each other way before he met me. I was thinking maybe we could cut him in." Michael suggested earning an approving look from his blonde friend. However, the same thing couldn't be said about Lester. "I don't work with amateurs."

"He ain't an amateur," Michael argued. "Or if he is, he's a gifted amateur about to turn pro. He's a good kid Lester." Lester gave a frustrated sigh before answering. "Alright, you can cut him in. But you know what they say, if he messes up, it's your funeral. One of 'em at least." With that finished, the three exited the car once they parked in front of the factory before heading on inside. As soon as they reached Lester's office, a Spanish woman got up from her chair before waking up to the three. "Here are the photos Señor Lester."

"Thank you," Lester spoke as he grabbed the photos from her hands before the three entered the office while the woman proceeded to head back to work. "My workers have their uses at times while I'm gone." 

"I can see," Dean stated as he shut the door behind him before turning his attention back to Lester. "Give me a moment while I, uhh, set this up," Lester stated as he walked up to the board and started to place photos left and right on it. Michael slightly chuckled at seeing this. "Nice to see the methods haven't changed."

"Well, we gotta figure out what we're doing somehow."

"Like a true pro," Dean muttered. "Indeed like a true pro," Lester repeated as he started to place the final touches on the board. "Mapping out the options, showing you all the angles, that's my area of professional expertise." He then placed the final photo on to the board before turning to Michael. "But making decisions, that is your domain, my friend. Here." He then stepped aside allowing Michael and Dean to get the full layout on what Lester had planned out for them. "There are two ways I see that we can do this, we can go loud and dumb or we can go smart. Whatever you decided will determine the fate of your crew." Lester stated as he stared at his two companions before grabbing the top of his cane with two hands. "So... which one will it be?"


	7. The Jewelry Heist

"Well, I do recall the heists we did back then where we went in loud. It worked fairly well most of the times but I know there are much better options than that." Michael spoke as he thought about his options. Sure, going in loud made it more tricky for him and the crew, but at least they still managed to get the job done. But on the other hand, if they go in smart, they might be able to make a bigger take than usual. More money means more cash for everybody. Coming to a conclusion, Michael looked back towards Lester before speaking. "Alright, I made up my mind. Lester, what are we gonna need if we're gonna get this job done right?"

Lester smiled at this knowing what Michael chose. "Remember the vents? We're gonna need to pump a little knockout gas through the air system and hit the cabinets when everyone's out." Lester rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You'll have to source the gas of course, but crowd control won't slow you down and that might improve the take. The cover is pest control, so no one will look twice when you're wearing gas masks." Lester then turned to them. "Now this is optional but it's not if you were going in loud. You might wanna get four carbine rifles for this job as well just in case. We can't buy them and risk them getting traced so we'll have to steal some instead. I know this is a little awkward but, this is the gun favored by LSPD tactical teams so one of their vans is probably a good place to look." He then went on to the other necessities they'll need in this heist. "Of course we're gonna need to have a hacker to disable their cameras, the length of time will depend on their abilities. The alarm will be on the same window and the exit strategy is more or less the same on both options. The driver you pick, of course, will source some bikes - you come out of the store and make your way through the new subway tunnel they're digging off the Del Perro Freeway. You'll lose the cops in there, and make your way to the LS River."

"Alright, I want my buddy Franklin on getaway. He can handle a bike." Michael recommended. "Alright if you vouch for him, I'll take the risk." Lester then handed three stacks of papers that had names of certain individuals. "I went through and pulled out the people that can prove to be a liability in this job. However, it's your call to choose who you want to work with. Just remember though, the better they are, the bigger the cut." Michael looked through one stack of papers before finally stapling one towards the board. "Eddie Toh. Not bad my friend, you can count on him to get you out of a spot." Lester smiled. "Now we're gonna need a gunman. We're hoping to keep quiet but these guys shouldn't make much difference." Michael gave out a sigh in dissatisfaction before muttering. "I know I'm gonna regret this later." He then stapled a paper on the board catching Dean's and Lester's interest. "Norm Richards, he came across as a bit of an idiot, but he could be useful." Lester frowned a bit. "I don't know about this Michael. He was one of our best men back then but then ever since you 'died', he kinda lost it." 

"I never liked him to begin with. He showed no respect to me or some of the other guys back then, only you Michael since you were the boss. I have no doubt that he'll still be the same." Dean narrowed his eyes at this. "I know how much of an ass he is to all of you, but we can't have all pros in this heist. I'm trying to get out of my debt in one go. Not two!" Michael argued. Dean sighed eventually understanding where he's coming from. He might not see what Michael's seeing, but at least he has a clue on where he's coming from at the moment. Hopefully, after this heist, he won't see Norm anymore. Maybe he'll get killed in the middle of the robbery. Who knows? Michael then went back to searching through the last stack of papers before he settled upon one. "This guy - Rickie. I met him at the Lifeinvader office. He may not be that good, but he's enthusiastic." Lester looked at the paper as he looked over all of Rickie's abilities. "You sure you wanna pick him? Once I make contact with everyone there's no going back." Michael stood there, staring at the paper for a while before he finally made his answer. "No, no I don't. He was just a familiar face. Besides, we have to play this heist safe if we want to take every single stone they have in there." Michael then grabbed one of the papers before stapling it on the board causing the two to smile a bit. "Harris!" Lester chuckled a bit. "Good. Feminine touch. She'll be able to find any backdoors they got if we run into a problem." Lester the looked at Michael. "Are you sure you want to go with this crew?" 

"Yeah." Michael nodded in confirmation. "Great! I'll do some research on a pest control van and the knockout gas, and I'll be in touch." Lester informed. "Now before we actually do this there is one thing I want to know about one of you." He then set his eyes upon Dean. "What role would you like to play in this heist Dean? Biker? Undercover cop? Or perhaps something a little more around your special expertise?" Dean's eyes gleamed in delight. "You mean..."

"Mmmhmm." Lester nodded. “Fuck yeah!" Dean threw a fist in the air. Lester then smiled at the two deviously. "Good... good. I'll call you two when everything's ready. You'll need to pitch it to the guys though Michael." 

"Whoa! My rep doesn't count no more?" Michael looked at Lester oddly. Lester, however, looked at Michael with such seriousness in his eyes. "You're a dead man Michael..." He muttered. He then motioned the two to leave the room. "I'll call you. Don't worry." Michael just shook his head in disappointment before he made his way out of the office along with Dean. "Motherfucker," Michael muttered under his breath once they exited the building. "Looks like Lester grew some balls over these past nine years ain't that right Michael?" Dean laughed a bit at this.

"Yeah, but he won't stay tough for long. I'll have to remind him who actually runs the crew soon." He looked at Dean once he was beside his car door. "Say, Dean. If Lester calls you to get one of the items we need for the mission don't worry. I'll get it myself."

"Alright, you do that." Dean then opened the door to his car. "Oh, and remember to call Franklin about this as well. He's gonna have to start somewhere if he doesn't wanna live with his auntie any more."

"Yeah, will do." Michael waved off as he entered his car. The two then started their vehicles and made their way out of the factory before going there separate ways for the next few days.

A few days later

Dean was rearranging his garage, putting away certain parts that were used to upgrade or repair certain parts of his car. Don't get me wrong, he's no mechanic. But that doesn't mean he doesn't know a thing or two about cars and how to take care of them. A sudden ding from his phone grabbed his attention causing him to stop what he was doing. He then grabbed the phone from the countertop before looking at what caused his phone to ding only to see a text. Unlocking his phone not a moment after, he began reading the text he received. 'Hey, everything seems ready to go. Come meet us at back at the old factory so we can discuss matters with everyone, L' Dean read. He immediately knew the letter 'L' stood for Lester since he was the only friend he has that started with the letter L. Well aside from Lamar of course but Lamar mostly sends texts in slang words. Plus he already has Lamar in his contacts. He smiled at this knowing that they were finally gonna make a move on robbing the Jewelry store. Pocketing his phone, he quickly made his way inside the house before making his way upstairs. He opened the door to his room before reaching under his bed and pulled out a chest that was about 4-5 feet long. Unlocking the chest with a key, he slowly opened the chest only to smile at what he was seeing and was finally gonna be able to use after so long. "Welcome back girl.." Naruto grabbed what he had in the chest before inspecting it. "Let's see if I still got it." He then walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out his front door before entering his vehicle and driving towards the meetup. Once Dean came upon the Darnell Bros factory, he parked his car and made his way inside the building. Once inside, he quickly went up the stairs before heading towards Lester's office. As he neared the office, he started to hear all these commotions from some voices he didn't recognize. He then knocked on the door before allowing himself inside the office. 

"Ah great, you're here." Lester was the first to notice Dean enter and was the first to greet him. "Make yourself comfortable while we wait for the other three to arrive. It shouldn't be too long." Dean only nodded at his geeky friend before looking at the two unfamiliar faces. One of them was an Asian man like himself. He had black hair was wearing a red pest control suit Lester probably gave him once he arrived. His name was Eddie Toh. The other person was an American of everyone he's seen so far in Los Santos. This woman proved to be the oddest to him. She has black hair and looked like her dressing style was in a mix of a tomboyish and goth outfit. She also carried various tattoos on her arms and goth makeup. Her name was Paige Harris. "Who's the newbie? I thought you said this heist was gonna consist of professionals Lester." Paige questioned, looking at Dean with distaste. "We don't need a pretty face around here."

"Uhh, this person right here is-"

"It's alright Lester. I can answer for myself." Dean interrupted. He rose an eyebrow as he stared at the woman in front of him. "The names Dean, I've worked with Lester for quite some time before he even met you. Judging by your appearance and your attitude, I'm guessing you don't work well with new people."

"Can you blame me. Fresh meat always fucks up somehow and ruin everything for everybody." Paige scowled a bit. "But you did say you worked with Lester for a while. So I guess I can trust you... for now at least."

"Glad you can make an exception. But let's see if you can say the same for the other two." Dean chuckled a bit. However, Paige only carried an annoyed look on her face. There were more newbies in this crew. Great, this is just her luck. Eddie walked came up to Dean before reaching his hand out in a friendly gesture. "Good to meet you, the names Eddie Toh."

"Good to meet you as well. If I recall you must be the driver right? The one that supplies us with bikes?" Dean asked. "Yup, the bikes are ready and are waiting in the truck when we need to make our getaway," Eddie confirmed. "I'm guessing you're one of the getaway drivers I'm in charge to help get through the underground subway?"

"No, I'm not. That's actually another friend of mines job. My role is completely different." Dean stated. "Oh... well then what role are you playing in this?" Eddie asked. Before Dean can respond. Knocks were heard on the door before someone came in. "Hello? Anyone home?" Walking in was someone Dean immediately recognized. It was Franklin. "Hey, Franklin. Glad to see you can make it." Dean greeted as he and his black friend clapped hands and reeled it in. "Shit you know I have to start somewhere man. This might not be a good place for me to move forward but at least it's something." Franklin stated. "I'm glad you can see it like that," Dean spoke hysterically. "Why don't you go make yourself acquainted with the others here. Be careful with Paige though. She doesn't take newcomers to lightly."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." Franklin quirked an eyebrow before he moved on in order to greet the others. A few more minutes have passed and another knock was heard before the door opened revealing an American man. "Hey losers. Did you guys miss me?" The laughed as he came in the room. "You know your ass is not useful in this anyway Norm. The last time you came along you fucked away half of the money we stole." Paige scowled once she noticed Norm was gonna participate in this as well. "Calm down bitch. It's not like it wasn't entirely my fault. Eddie chose some horrible bikes, to begin with. Maybe if he didn't I wouldn't have dropped the bag." Norm argued. "Shut up Norm! Maybe if your ass knew how to ride a bike while having a firm grip on the bag, maybe you wouldn't have dropped it." Eddie joined. "Besides, I hope you did something about your aim. Last time I remember your bullets went all over the place, you couldn't even hit someone at point-blank range."

Franklin laughed at the thought of it."What are you laughing about bitch!" Norm turned his attention the Franklin.

"The fuck did you just call me!" Franklin stood up from the couch.

"You heard me! Or do I have to repeat myself?" Norm looked at Franklin dead in the eye before speaking "...Bitch"

"Oh hell no!" Franklin was about to go beat Norm's white ass but was instead held back my Eddie. "Let me go, man! I'm gonna cap his white ass!" Norm was smirking in delight as he watched Franklin act out. "Do we have a problem here?" The four turned to the door only to see Dean walking in followed by Lester. "Well well well. If it ain't Dean. Looks like they released you from prison already huh." Norm scowled at seeing him again. "Same old scumbag like you were back then aren't you Norm. You didn't even change one bit. It makes me wonder how can someone like you support your family."

"Oh ho you don't need to worry about them anymore. I abandoned their sorry asses a long time ago. All they were doing is using my money when I could use it for something better."

"Yeah like drugs and prostitutes," Paige stated.

"Was I talking to you whore?!"

"Norm, your insults aren't doing shit to help you. You were never reliable for anyone to begin with." Dean insulted. "And what about you! It was because of you and that stuck up redneck that got the Boss killed! If he were here things wouldn't be so good with either of you."

"Now now let's not get too hasty here. We're still waiting on one more person."

Just then the door opened and entered a man almost everyone in the room knew. "Everyone here?" Everyone turned to the newcomer that immediately cause Norms eyes to widen in surprise. "M-Michael?" Norm questioned. "Hey, Norm. Long time no see."

"You're alive..."

"Yup."

"But- you were-"

"Shot. Yeah, I was. But I was never killed." Michael answered before he could finish. "We'll discuss this later though. Right now you need to go change into the pest control suit. Meet us back here when you're ready."

"Will do boss." Norm obliged before he picked up the red pest control suit he was handed before making his way towards the door. As soon as he opened the door, he looked at everyone in the room that was not Michael and gave them a cold glare before exiting the office. "Jesus." Michael gave an annoyed sigh once the door closed. "As I said, he's a scumbag, Michael." Dean looked at him. "I know I know." Michael looked at him before looking at everyone else. "Let's just hope he doesn't cost us anything.

A few minutes later

"This meeting is now in session," Lester spoke as he bangs a gavel on a desk a few times. Everyone just looked at him oddly. "Ehhe, Sorry. I wanted to try that at least once." Lester spoke embarrassingly as placed the gavel down. Michael just shook his head before looking at everyone in the room. "Alright, now we all know why we're here. We've got a store to take." He began. "The plan is simple...elegant. Listen to Lester, pay attention to the information he gives you and we'll all make a buck." Lester nodded at this. "Things go bad, you all know the drill." Michael continued. "This wasn't organized, we don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self-defense." Michael smiled a bit. "But that's not gonna be an issue because everything's gonna go just fine." He then looked at Lester, giving his geeky friend the spotlight. "The umm... the uhh-alarm system is easy. Now if I didn't need to be running things I could have it offline myself no problem but uh, I can't so that's why we have Paige here." Lester looked at her. "You should be able to get us a pretty decent window. How decent depends on the job you do. Now, once it's down you signal Michael, he makes the call." Paige nodded at this. "If things look good we should be able to drop a present right through the vent on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep. No problem, we take our time." Michael informed before giving the second option. "If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force." He looked at everyone for a few seconds before asking. "Any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Dean. Dean and Franklin were the only two that shook their heads. "No? Alright then, let's go." As everyone started to exit the office, Michael started to call out where everyone is supposed to go.

"Frank you're with me. Paige, you're in the truck with the bikes. Eddie, Norm, you got the van. And Dean, you know where to set up."

"You got it," Dean said, he could hear the dissatisfying sound Eddie let out knowing that he had to drive with the cocky fucker in the group. As soon as the crew came out of the building, Dean was the first one to enter his Zentorno before driving off towards his position. 'Try not to kill him on the way there Eddie.' Dean thought.

With Michael and Franklin

"Listen, I stuck my neck out for you here," Michael spoke up. "Man, you don't need to tell me that shit again," Franklin responded. "Yeah I know, I got faith in you, F, but you're unproven."

"Unproven?" Franklin spoke surprised. "For real? So I didn't prove myself when I jumped on and off the back the yacht on the highway, huh?"

"Yeah of course you did. But these guys don't know you." Michael stated. "All they see is some gangbanger with a happy trigger finger. They got money and their freedom on the line."

"I ain't gonna fuck this up."

"Good, I got enough shit to worry about."

"Like that Norm guy huh."

"Yeah, he was pretty good gunman back then. One of the best we've ever had. But now, he's gone way down. Like all the way to amateur, maybe a little more below."

"So what's the history with you two then?"

"Norm? Ha, well we were kinda like pals. Well at least to him. He only saw me as fit to lead the crew whenever we'd go robbing a place. Whenever we'd fuck up, he'd blame everything on one of the crew members whether I knew it or not."

"Shit so he's a coward huh?"

"A coward? Not really. But there is one thing he's not." Michael said. "He ain't loyal."

With Eddie and Norm

"You sure you picked out the right bikes for this job? Michael's gonna get real pissed at you if things go wrong with one of 'em." Norm stated.

"Norm shut up."

"Why don't you make me then. Once you fuck this up, Michael is just gonna deduct your pay and give the rest of us a bigger one. Mainly me though since I watch his back mostly."

Eddie gave an annoyed sigh as he tried to focus his mind on something else than Norm's bickering.

With Paige

Paige was bobbing her head back and forth as she listened to her favorite punk rock songs. She was glad she had her alone time right now, she couldn't stand the thought of having someone accompany her after all the shit that happened to her today.

With Dean

Dean parked a few blocks away from his position before he took what he needed from the back seat of his car. He grabbed a parachute before strapping onto his back, a grappling hook, and gloves and the weapon he will be using for this job. He then locked his vehicle before turning and making his way towards one of the bridges above the LS River.

With Michael and Franklin

"Alright, this is it up there. There's a way through the site up to the roof." Michael stated once he stopped in front of a construction site behind the Jewelry store. "When the gas is in the ventilation system give us the word."

"Fo' sho man," Franklin said as he got out of the car and watched Michael drive off. "I got it." He muttered. He made his way into the site, up the stairs, and climb the ladder until he was on the roof. "Excuse me?! Exterminator here!" Franklin called out. Nobody answered. "Hello?!" Franklin called out again. But like the last time, nobody answered. "Ey, there ain't no one around," Franklin spoke through his walkie-talkie. "That suits us. The easier the better. Come on, get up to the roof. We're all waiting on you F." Michael responded. "Alright, I'm almost there." He responded. He had to hop over a few obstacles in order to get to his destination. He knows he has to do this fast otherwise there might be some suspicion going on with Michael and the others. "Waiting on your signal F," Michael spoke a little impatient this time. "I got it. I just have to get to where I can throw this."

He then hopped up a few metal systems that connected to another building. "There we go. Now I just gotta throw this in there." Franklin took a deep breath before he pulled the pin to the gas can and threw it towards the ventilation system. The gas bounces a few times before it went in. The gas started to flow out as the vent sucked the gas inside and into the store. "That was it, they going out." Franklin signaled. 

With Michael, Norm, and Eddie

Michael watched as the people inside the store quickly succumb to the gas and lose consciousness inside. After a few moments, they made their move. "Alright, let's go," Michael ordered. The three entered the store before they all took a section of their own. Michael then broke one of the glass safes and grabbed the stones inside. "Let's do this come on!"

"Ahha, look at all these stones!" Norm cheered excitedly as he grabbed more stones and placed them inside his duffel bag. "We're making some good money today!"

"I was able to buy you guys about a minute and a half before the alarm resets itself," Paige informed. "Ninety seconds?! Alright, that's why we pay you what we do!" Michael spoke impressed on her work as he took more jewelry from the safes.

"I'm just that good," Paige remarked. "Come on guys, with a window like this, we should be able to strip this joint!"

"Woohoo! This is beautiful!" Eddie smiled.

"One-twenty remaining."

"We're more than halfway through guys! We can get a head start from the LSPD if we finish early!" Michael informed. "A minute left."

"Come on Norm! You're dropping more than you're bagging!' Michael called out as he picked up the gems Norm dropped. "So? It doesn't matter if we lose some right?" Norm questioned. "Make piece count."

"Fifty seconds!" Michael broke open the final case and stuffed the gems in his bag. "Alright, they're outta stones! Let's hit the road." As Michael exited the store, a traffic control cop was waiting outside trying to get Franklin to move his bike. "So for the last time, move it!"

"Man get the fuck outta mah face before I bust yo ass." Franklin threatened. Michael then grabbed the cop from behind before throwing him to the ground behind him. "You forget a thousand things every day, pal. Make sure this is one of 'em." He then took off his duffle bag before handing it to Franklin. "I'll meet you at the river. Stay close to Eddie. Now go!" Just then the alarm system went off inside the store causing the three drivers to take their leave. "Let's go! Come on!" Franklin spoke urgently as they started to speed off. "Stay close and stay safe you two. Everyone is counting on us!" Eddie called out, as they sped through the streets the LSPD already started to pop up giving the three bikers a chase. "Hard left here. Going to the big road. Dorset Drive!"

"Let's do this!" Franklin called out. He looked behind him only to see some police vehicles closing in on him. "Ey Norm! I could use your help right now!"

"Help yourself. I'm not wasting any ammo on you." Norm responded. "Motherfucker I outta shoot you right now," Franklin muttered. He then pulled out a pistol himself before he started to empty his clip towards the cop behind him. One of the bullets managed to hit the driver causing the car to spin out and crash into a few other police cars. "Bullseye!" Franklin stated, he looked in front of him only to see he was about to hit a car. "Oh shit!" He quickly steered away barely missing the collision with the vehicle. "Damn that was too close." He shook off his shock before he started to speed up again in order to catch up with the other two.

"We're taking a right here, and dropping off the bridge onto the Freeway," Eddie called out. As they were about to jump off onto the Freeway, Franklin saw that Norm made a horrible turn with his bike. "Wooah!" Norm yelled frightened as his steering started to jitter all over. "My bike's spazzing out!" Just before he can enter the tunnel, his bike slipped causing Norm to fall off the bike "Shiiit! He hit the wall so hard, that just from the impact he wouldn't have survived it. "Oh shit!" Franklin spoke surprised on what he witnessed. He saw the duffel bag Norm dropped right out the entrance into the tunnel before he reached his hand out and grabbed it as he sped past. "Good riddance to that stuck up bastard. More money for us."

"Norm was an amateur. I doubt anyone would miss him anyway." Eddie laughed. "Keep up though, you can get easily lost in these tunnels if you don't know the way out."

"Fo sho' man. I'm right behind ya!” A minute of twists and turns went on inside the tunnel until they were near the end of it. "We're almost there Frank! I see light!"

"About goddamn time. This place stinks more than JB's crib dawg." Franklin spoke a little relieved. "The police know where you're coming out in the river - we're here to help - but get ready for a warm welcome," Paige informed the two. As Franklin and Eddie jumped out of the sewers, they were taken by surprise to see how many cops showed up. "Shit they all over us!" Franklin stated. "Don't worry just keep driving!" Michael called out as he started to ram the truck to some of the police vehicles causing them to spin out. As they sped down the LS river, Franklin and Eddie were starting to get surrounded by cops that were way ahead of Michael. "Michael, do something man!" Franklin called out.

Before Michael can reply, a gunshot was heard piercing the police drivers head on Franklin's left causing the vehicle to spin out. "Don't worry! I got you two!" Dean spoke through the walkie-talkie. Dean was kneeling on one of the bridge's pillars as he looked through his sniper's scope, trailing his the police vehicles that were right on his crew's ass. He shot another bullet, causing it to pierce through another police drivers head. Another shot. This one popped one of the police tires causing it to spin out and hit the wall next to it. Another shot. The bullet hit the gas tank causing the police car to explode upon impact. With every passing bullet, Dean shot towards the LSPD, it either killed, crippled or caused them to crash against the wall or into one another. This all happened until he emptied his mag. "You're all clear guys," Dean informed the two seeing that there were no more cops chasing them. Franklin, Eddie, and Michael all gave a sigh in relief as they all came up to the rendezvous point. Now that this was over, Michael finally got a good look at the driver's before noticing something.

"Two bikes! What the hell happened?!" Michael yelled out gaining the attention of Paige and Dean, who looked down at the three ground vehicles. "Man, the dude crashed himself out before he got in the tunnels!" Franklin informed, "He wouldn't even cover my ass when the cops almost got to me." "Ah, shit! I shoulda paid for a better gunman. What happened to his part of the score?" Michael questioned. It sucks that they lost the gunman, but if they lost some of the stones as well then that surely fucked them over more than losing a crew member. Franklin then held up the duffel bag Norm dropped. "I managed to pick it up." Dean and Michael smiled at this. "Good work kid. You saved us a big amount of money." Michael stated. He then pulled up the front of them before letting down the back door inside the truck. "Load up you two. It's time we get out of this place." Michael then reached for his walkie-talkie before speaking into it. "Dean get on down here. We're gettin' outta this place."

"Way ahead of you," Dean called out as he was already gliding down towards the truck from his parachute while he held his items in hand. As soon as he landed, he unstrapped his parachute before getting in the back with his items. He then banged the truck a few times signaling Michael to close the door and get moving. "Lester's waiting for us at the lockup. Though we might not be outta this yet. I'll try not to draw too much attention on the way there." Michael informed the three. "Man, but don't the one time know we're with this truck after all those cars you rammed?" Franklin asked, he was sure the LSPD would at least mark this truck as a suspect vehicle after what Michael did.

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. My money is they didn't since they were to busy trying to catch you two, they never noticed me creeping in from behind." Michael reasoned. "Though it doesn't hurt to be safe. After all, once this is over. Lester's gonna have this truck shipped somewhere before destroying it. Just for safe measurements." The crew laughed smiled at this as they drove off, careful not to arise any suspicion towards them.

A few minutes later.

"Ey yo ya'll hear that?" Franklin asked causing everyone to quiet down. After a moment silence, Franklin smiled before speaking up. "There aren't any sirens near us," Franklin stated.

Everyone else listened closely to the outside only hear the sweet sound of quietness surfacing around them. After a few moments, everyone smiled before they all started laughing in delight. "There's no way we got away with that shit, man. Did we?" Franklin spoke in surprise. "Oh we did F! You can bet your fuckin' ass we did! Whoowee!" Michael laughed. "I have to say, you scared my ass when I figured out you were gonna be involved in this Frank. Sure you're my friend but this was your first big job! Usually, newcomers are bound to fuck up." Dean laughed along with Michael and the others. "Yeah, fuck you too Dean. Looks like I'm a natural at this shit." Franklin lightly punched the blonde's arm.

"You know, I won't say it went off without a hitch but, it went off." Paige gave her opinion. "Good work out there as well Franklin, I guess most newbies aren't as bad after all. Well unlike Norm."

"Who's Norm?" Eddie jokes. Everyone laughed at this. Sure it might be considered harsh to laugh at a crew member that just died, but it's not like Norm had any good relations with anyone here. Hell, did he ever had any good relations with anybody at all? "I'm guessing a portion of his cut goes to each of us?" Franklin asked. "Yup, that's how it goes in heists. If a crew member dies during one then all the cut for everyone will just increase." Dean confirmed. "Yeah, just look at all these stones!" Eddie contemplated. "With the amount of money I'm going to be receiving, I might just be able to send my kids to college!" "I'm proud to hear that Eddie. You must really want your kids to succeed don't you." Dean smiled at his Asian companion.

"Yeah, I want them to live a life better than mine. I want them to be able to live someplace else than Los Santos. Somewhere where they don't need to worry about the constant crime going around." Eddie smiled softly. Dean then reached his arm out and patted Eddie's shoulder. "I'm sure your wishes will come true Eddie. All you need to do now is wait." Eddie smiled at this. "Thanks, Dean."

"Look, alive guys, we're here!" Michael called out.

As the truck entered the lockup Michael rolled down his window before yelling out to Lester. "Call your gem guy, Lesty baby 'cause we got merchandise!" Lester motioned him to be quiet as he closed the gate behind them. As the crew got out of the car happily chatting on their huge success, Michael decided it was a good moment to disband everybody. "Alright everyone, we need to split up," Michael stated as the group gathered around in a circle. "They're going to be looking for a crew. So I suggest everyone lay low for a while and if they ever ask you any questions then act like you don't know anything about a robbery."

"I'll wire your cuts when the rocks have been sold."

"How long will be that?" Franklin asked. "My guess is a few weeks, given the amount of time for someone to actually buy something with such value," Lester answered. "Like Michael said, we split up now. Keep our heads down until they stop looking for us."

"Hey, you did good kid. I'm glad we actually got to meet each other even if it was set on the wrong foot. As for you Dean, I couldn't have a better friend than you. In fact, I'm actually glad you're dating my daughter." Michael praised. "Don't get all soft on us now Mikey. You're actually gonna make me start crying." Dean joked as he fake whimpered. "Yeah yeah." Michael shook his head. "Alright, everybody takes off." As everybody started to walk towards the exit, Dean and Franklin were suddenly stopped by Michael. "Hey guys, listen, Lester and I got some things we gotta to clean up. I want you two to swing by the house later on and we'll celebrate alright?"

"Alright cool." Franklin's fist pounded Michael. "See you then Mikey." Dean waved as he and Franklin started to head towards the exit. "Oh man..." Michael sighed in relief as he and Lester turned towards the truck. "We're back in action."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Dean asked once he and Franklin left the lockup. "Shit after all that just happened. Man, I'm gonna go relax someplace nice." Franklin stated. "You wanna come with?"

"Haha, thanks Frank but I think I'll pass. I have some things I have to take care of first." Dean stated. "Whateva you say, man. Ey, I'll see you at Michael's later on." Franklin stated as he and his blonde companion clapped hands and reeled it in. "Yeah, see you then. Take care." Dean waved as he and Franklin started to go their separate ways. " 

"Now where did I park my car?" Dean questioned out loud.

Minutes later

Dean had to walk a few streets in order to reach his car. As soon as he did he saw a pink ticket fluttering on his windshield. "What the fuck?" He grabbed the ticket off his windshield and looked at the parking meter only to see he had 10 minutes remaining. "Fuckin' stupid parking ticket cops can't even read! There ain't no way I'm paying for this shit." Dean then tore the ticket into pieces and tossed it aside before muttering. "Guess I gotta change my license plates soon..." Before he can even enter his car, he read the sound of someone's frustration going on not too far from his spot with the sound of a car rattling. Deciding to check it out he started to head towards the rattling sound before he started to hear a familiar female voice. "Come on! Work you piece of shit!" Once Dean reached the car, he saw Paige trying to turn on his car only to have it make these horrible cracking noises. "Fuuuck!" Paige yelled frustratingly as she pounded the top of her car.

"Paige?" Dean spoke up gaining the tomboy's attention. "You alright?" Paige gave a sigh before answering. "Hey Dean, no I'm not alright. My piece of shit car won't work on me anymore. Looks like it finally gave it." Paige stated as she got out of her car before kicking the side of it. "Stupid junk."

"Is there any way I can help?" He asked after a moment. Paige took a second in thought before he looked at him oddly. "Are you sure you can help? Not to be rude or anything but it seems like you don't know a lot about cars."

"I might not. But it doesn't mean I can't try to help." Dean then gave a quick motion with his hand as he walked towards the hood. "Pop the hood will ya?” Paige shrugged it off before she reached for the release latch under the driver's wheel and pulled on it causing the hood to open. Dean then opened it all the way before putting the hood rod in order for it to stay in place. He then looked over the entire engine for a moment before calling out to Paige. "Try to turn it on again." Paige got in her car before she inserted the key and turned it all the way to the starting ignition only for the car to emit the same noise as before. She released it soon after. Dean took a few moments to analyze the engine before he came to a conclusion. "Welp... I have no clue what the fuck is wrong with her." Dean stated before he backed away from the car. Paige gave a sigh in disappointment before she got out of her car and closed her door. "It's alright, you did what you could. I'll just wait a few weeks until my part of the score comes in so I can buy myself a new car. But for now, I guess I'll have to settle with the bus for a while." Paige grabbed her things before she started to head out. "Thanks for your help, Dean."

Before she can get any further, she was stopped. "Hey wait!" Dean called out causing her to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't I give you a lift back to your place. It's the least I can do." He suggested. "You sure?" Paige asked. "Yeah, it's the least I can do." Dean nodded as he motioned her to follow. "Alright..." With that said, the tomboy followed the blonde all the way back to his own vehicle. As soon as they reached it, Paige looked on in surprise at the car she was looking at before her. "No way. Do you really drive this car?" She asked as she trailed her hand on the front of the hood to the back. "Yup." Dean then unlocked his vehicle before allowing the butterfly doors to his Zentorno to raise up causing Paige to stare in awe. He then jingles the keys in front of her before asking her a question she would no doubt refuse. "Wanna drive this bad girl?"

"Fuck yes!" Paige practically yelled. She then caught the keys Dean threw her before she immediately hopped into the driver's side as Dean got in the passenger seat. As soon as Paige started the car, she gave zero fucks and immediately darted into the streets and sped down the road. "Whoohoo!" You could practically hear her yell out.

An hour later

Yup, an hour had passed since the two had finished the job with the other two. It had also been an hour since Paige had been driving Dean's car completely forgetting what she was driving it for. She would have admitted that she would have ridden in this bad boy for much longer if Dean hadn't reminded her that he was just gonna give her lift but instead allowed her to drive herself back home. It was so unlike her but as soon as she was reminded, she blushed embarrassingly from forgetting something like this. So that's what brought her here. She pulled up in front of her house and left it on as the two got out of the vehicle. "Thanks for allowing me to drive your car, Dean. And sorry that I kinda took advantage of it. I tend to forget things when I see something I love and if I actually got the chance to lay my hands on it. Oh my god, you cannot believe how fast I would take that chance." Paige exclaimed. She then scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. "Again, sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright. I understand." Dean waved off. "I'll talk to you again one of these days."

"Oh before I forget." Paige then took out a piece of paper and a pen before writing in it. After a few seconds, he handed it to Dean. "Here's my number. You should call me sometime. You're a pretty cool guy so maybe we could hang out one of these days. Dean grabbed the paper from her hands and looked at it before stuffing it into his pocket. "Yeah, sure no problem. I'll see you then Paige." Paige waved at him in farewell before she turned and walked inside her house. Dean got inside his vehicle and was about to drive off but a sudden 'ding' from his phone caught his interest. He took out his phone and saw that he received a text message, from Tracey.

'Hey, Dean. Why don't you stop by sometime tomorrow so we can hang? Maybe something more if you'd like. I'm getting really lonely without you. :( You're baby girl, Tracey.' Dean smiled at this before he started to text her back. 'Is my baby girl getting all lonely and flustered without me? Don't worry, I'll stop by tomorrow so daddy can take care of you. ;)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, the future chapters might be shorter than the others before.


	8. Dark Storm Warning

It has been three days since the Jewelry Store Heist was taken place. Three days since the crew has been laying low from such a successful event. All was going swell for everybody. Dean was in the middle of working out in his living room when he heard someone was a buzzing at his door. He walked over to the monitor to see Franklin standing at the door. "Give me 5 minutes, I'll be down." He watched as Franklin nodded and he came down to answer the door. "Yo man, what’s going on?" Franklin said he greeted him. “Not much, so do you want to take my car, or yours man?” Franklin decided to use his car instead of Dean’s, after getting to the car, Dean opened the door and got inside. Once he climbed into the driver's seat, he turned the car on and speed off. He said looking out the window. "Where we going?" He said straightening up in his seat. "To go see Michael. He said it was an emergency."

Franklin pulled up to an old mill and shut the car off. Franklin started to get out of the car, Dean followed suit. It didn't take long for Michael to arrive. He climbed out of the car and rushed over to the pair. "Look, you both gotta get outta town," Michael said abruptly. Franklin shook his head."Man, I ain't exactly got nowhere to go"

"Well, then take a trip, a long trip."

"What the fuck is going on?" Franklin responded. His voice was a little louder than before. "Things, alright?" Dean shook his head at the response. Yeah, things were going on alright. He ran a hand through his hair and waited for Michael to continue. "Look, you remember I told you I know people?" Michael started to walk down the road a bit. Franklin followed and Dean was close behind. "Feds...who looked after me when I retired" This caused Dean to almost stop. Franklin looked back at her a moment with concern. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I think I did. I don't know!...shit! Jesus Christ guys!?" Michael threw his hands up, running them through his own hair. "You lying son of a bitch," Dean muttered, mostly to himself. He crossed his arms and glared at him after punching him. Michael was rubbing his jaw and explained, "I got so many stories I can't even keep them straight! I'm full of shit." Dean laughed in frustration and turned away from them a moment. Before he was able to yell, Franklin spoke, "Yeah, but your full of shit got me a lot of paper. One score with you, I made more money than I ever did hustling"

"Ah, yeah I mean I'm a great thief," Dean noted this. "But you know, it's the other shit that ain't got figured out."

 

"So, what's the deal man?" Franklin responded. "What's the deal with the Bureau Man?" At this, Dean stepped forward and evened himself with Franklin. She had to hand it to him, he was a hell of a smart kid. "This clown," Michael said, turning away from them. "I mean, he's an okay guy. Fucking cocksucker!" He yelled. He turned back to the duo "We did a deal, a long time ago. Didn't go quite the way it was supposed to go. You weren't supposed to get shot, Dean. So, I had to go into a kind of a...informal witness protection program." This caused Dean to grit his teeth. He knew all about witness protection and the repercussions of making deals with feds. They usually backfired and got the protector fucked. "He helped me. I didn't reveal secrets of his and everything was cool. The problem started...when recently I became unretired." Franklin looked at Dean uncertainly. He shook her head and crossed his arms again. "I mean, he shows up, starts calling in favors, telling me to do shit. I mean look, guys." Michael took a moment to stare at the both of them. "I'm working for the fucking Feds."  
Dean growled in frustration as Franklin moved away from the group "Ah fuck man!" 

Dean was still looking at Michael, the one guy that he respected as a father figure. He could never believe that Michael would be working for the Feds. because of him, Dean had been separated from Tracey for nine whole years. “I never pegged you for a rat, Mike, was I ever part of your deal, were you guys just gonna up and leave and not bother consider how anyone who cared about you felt? Were you just so focused on what the feds wanted from you? Moreover, did you also just get Franklin and I to become the feds’ bitches like you are?”

"Oh no kid, the feds ain't even the worst part!" Michael hollered "I ever tell you about Trevor? Huh?" Franklin stuttered as he looked away "Man, umm...I think so...shit!"  
"Well if you only think so, then, I wasn't being completely honest. " Michael turned to look at Dean. He looked at him a look saying they will get a look telling him that they’ll deal with this topic later, but right now Trevor is high shit to not take lightly causing Michael to sigh. "He's..." Michael paused again as if he was recalling all the memories in his mind "I don't...hell walking on Earth. That's what he is. "  
"Well let's bury this motherfucker!" Franklin sounded a bit too suicidal about the idea for Dean's taste. "Oh yeah, good luck with that," Michael responded disheartened. Franklin walked past muttering a "Well shit" and walked towards Dean.  
"I mean, Trevor and I got history...complicated fucking history." Michael turned to look at Dean as well now. He frowned at him. "Look. I have done a lot of things that I ain't proud of." Dean nodded at that, that was too true of a statement for the lot of them. "Okay? I never claimed to be an angel. But if you meet Trevor, you'll swear I am an angel." Franklin looked at Michael with uncertainty. Deane couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
"So what's the move then man?" Franklin's hands flew up in the air with frustration for the hundredth time that day. "I don't know!" Michael responded. Dean let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from the two of them. Then a thought came to him. Something crazy and downright stupid, but a thought nonetheless. "We could play both sides." He muttered.  
"Fuck," Michael said walking towards him. "Yeah, we could try." He placed an arm on his shoulder and turned him around to face them. "We could see if we can find a way out of all this shit." 

"Alright look, guys, you helped me," Franklin said moving his way towards the two of them. "The way I see it, man, the least I can do is to help the both of yas."  
"It's a death sentence Franklin" Dean scoffed. "And somehow I’m still standing, when it comes to Trevor, I’m the necessary kind of crazy to handle him." He responded with every word dripped of venom. "Man I ain't trying to hear all that shit Man. If the Bureau ain't gonna take Michael to court, them motherfuckers just hustlers anyway. And I ain't gonna let no motherfucking cat think he's so motherfucking crazy run me up a tree. Fuck that." Dean laughed at Franklin's words. He had a point. "Hey, you're a good kid Franklin. This means a lot to me." Michael patted Franklin's chest as a sign of respect. "As I told ya, I'm a terrific thief. I'll find something for ya, big." Dean shook his head and stepped forward. "A heist? Now? Are you crazy?" Michael turned to look at him. "It's all I got as payment." Dean raked his hand through his hair yet again. "Okay, but we need to keep our loved ones out of this.”


	9. Four is a Riot

With Michael

Michael is walking to a table with three people present, he saw David talking to two other guys and decided to make himself known. "Well, isn't this nice?" Michael's voice sounded over the group. He made his way towards the empty chair. "You didn't tell me we were double dating. Sorry, guys, this burning hunk of love is all mine." Michael winked at David. One of the other men had been sitting on the edge of his seat, the anxiousness of the wait had him on edge, so to speak. "Brilliant," the blonde agent said, finally leaning back in his chair. "Steve Haines, amigo, but you probably knew that already."

"Sorry, your name tag must have fallen off,"Michael said as he watched as Steve's partner stared wide-eyed at Michael like he had just forgotten who his own mother was. David remained unmoved. "Cold, I love it!" Steve said laughing. "I-I gotta remember to write that down..." Steve's expression changed at the pause "and to shoot you in your head, you annoying dick" He turned his attention to his partner. "Andreas, taking notes? This stuff, whoa, pure magic!" Steve then turned to Michael again "Have you seen my show?" He said smiling. "You mean 'How to Dress like a Salesman on a Cheap Golf Weekend at a Third Rate Country Club'?" Steve let out a single laugh and put his hands up in defeat. "So," Steve started to respond. He turned himself back to Michael and placed both of his hands on the table. David patted the space at the empty spot. Michael took the hint and moved his way to the chair, taking his time to sit.  
"Well done with our...our friend, Mr. K," David said to Michael. "My pleasure," Michael muttered as he got situated in his chair. He sat up and moved a taunting gaze at Steve. "I love helping our government wage war, especially with itself."

"But you made a mistake," Andreas said immediately in response. Michael looked at him innocently and took no time to respond. "Did I, cupcake?" This caused Steve to immediately stand up from his seat. "Why don't you keep your fucking voice down before I close your fucking windpipe." Steve half yelled at Michael with an accusing finger pointed at his face. Michael was now leaned back in his seat and had an ever-increasing death stare set on Steve. The tension quickly rose amongst the two men. Michael sat quietly and waited for Steve to respond. "The jokes stop now, pal. You will show me and my team some respect." 

"Maybe you could define 'team' for me. Is that just the three of you? Or the greater FIB? Or the entire government? Because I'm tempted to argue that, thus far," Michael leaned forward in his chair, never breaking eye contact with Steve. "we haven't shown a lot of your colleagues a whole lot of respect. The anger promptly radiated off Steve. Almost immediately, Steve grabbed Michael's throat. Steve took a step forward, moving the table slightly. Michael choked at the sudden movement but didn't fight against Steve's ever-tightening grip on his windpipe. Michael seemed calm even with the crazy FIB agent choking him. "Then why don't you start with me genius?" Steve spat into his face. "You got it, pal." Michael forced out and Steve released his throat. He pushed Michael backward with a sharp push to his chest. Michael rubbed his throat a little. Michael put his hands up at Steve in defeat and sat back down, signaling his own resolve. Steve sat down a moment later and pulled his chair closer to the table. Steve took a few seconds to settle down his anger. "We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. K at the local Agency station" Steven leaned forward and placed both hands on the table. The anger was still laced his words but Michael seemed unmoved. "I just dealt with that guy." Michael retorted. He was still keeping eye contact with Steve.  
"The Agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics down at the coroner's office. We need to get him out of there before he blabs." Steve slammed a finger down on the table a couple of times to get his point across. "I did what Agent Norton said." Michael once again retorted, his demeanor unchanged. He looked unmoved by the comment and stared blankly at the group. There wasn't much in that head of his was there?

 

"Then I guess you getting involved with a clapped out old agent who's been living off of past glories was your first mistake. You're my boy now amigo." He said pointing a finger at Michael. "My career depends on this, and that's very important to me. So, seeing as we're all friends now, that makes it important to the both of you." Steve looked at Michael. Michael got a bemused look on his face. "Now, run along kids." 

"See, there you go David! You can teach an old dog new tricks" The laughter of the 2 agents faded as they walked away from the table. David followed suit behind him. David cleared his throat to catch Michael's attention. "The Bureau owns a lot in East LS. Covington Supplies off El Rancho. That's where we're heading." Once they got into the car, Michael decided to start a conversation. "So tell me, Davey, you expense this ride to the taxpayer?" Michael snorted at the FIB agent next to him. It was his car they were driving. "I need you to make a few calls...get some people on board. The first guy is Franklin Clinton." Davey's voice radiated through the car. Charlie turned to look at Michael who still hadn't moved his eyes from the road. "Hey, I barely know that kid. He's fixing up my car." The lie slides off Michael's tongue so well. "Call him or we'll send some G-men to his aunt's house." 

"Okay Okay." Michael distracted himself from the road momentarily to get his phone out of his front pocket. He heard the phone ring then roughly heard who she assumed was Franklin on the other line. "Hey, sorry about that. " Michael replied. "Listen, you know that thing we all talked about before? It's happening." It got a bit too uncomfortable in the car then. "I need you to come to a lot off El Rancho, not far from where we met before." He waited a moment for Franklin's answer then promptly ended the call. David then gave Michael the second number, “Next, is Dean Tyler.” Michael called him and Dean answered. “Hello, Michael, what do you want, you rat?” Michael cleared his throat, “Dean, it’s time for another job, I know you don't want to, but Franklin is in this job to.” there was a brief silence until Dean simply said, sure I'll just ask Franky about the directions,” with that, Dean hung up. Leaving David to give the last name. Michael looked calm on the outside, but his eyes showed worry. "Now, Trevor Phillips." This caused Michael to immediately tense. "Oh, you're crazy. I ain't calling him!" Michael's driving became even more erratic. 

"I thought you might say that, so we had him picked up." Arrogance laced every word. David sounded almost too proud of himself. "That's a dumb move, Dave. Real fucking dumb." Michael said as he was planning out Dave's murder. "Just worry about the plan okay? " Dave sat back in his seat and Charlie felt him `Getting Mr. K out o the IAA Station. Clinton is going to be positioned across the street, keeping an eye on the proceedings, Phillips flies you in while Tyler provides backup from the copter. You rappel down and make the extraction. " Michael was dumbfounded. Yeah, let’s give put Trevor and Dean back together. That sounded smart. "And I'm the best guy for this?" Michael said glancing at Dave next to him. "And what are you thinking? If Trevor got crazy when he found out I was alive, imagine how he’ll be when he finds Dean alive. You just had me condemn the kid my daughter is dating to death just when my family was getting back together.”

"Legally, I had him listed as a john doe in the next town from North Yankton and besides with you here, we got leverage." David said coldly. "Great! And you brought Trevor in? We're telling him I'm all cozy with the FIB" Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Anytime his name had been mentioned, Michael's demeanor changed. He almost looked scared at times. There was too much unknown factors going on. "You'll need discrete support. We'll maintain control of the situation." David sounded too confident for Michael's liking. Caution sounded like a better resource for the situation than confidence. "Discrete? Control? Yeah, good luck controlling discreet Trevor." Michael practically screamed at David. Michael put the car into park and grinned at David. "You know what, you better keep a low profile." Michael then started to climb out of the car. "Yeah, I think I will. See you later." David muttered behind him. He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. "Who's that cagey motherfucker, huh?" Trevor stalked over to Michael. Michael took several steps backwards to retreat back from him. "No, it’s another cagey motherfucker, alright?" Trevor glared daggers through Michael as they heard the car pull away. Michael spotted Franklin and Dean walk their way over next to Michael. Trevor took a step forward and pushed the FIB agent he had been yelling at, until he saw Dean. “Well, fuck a shit ton of heroin, Dean Tyler back from the dead.” Trevor was just staring at Dean when Michael got his attention. "T! Enough!" Michael's voice interrupted any sort of rebuttal she was about to say. Trevor let out a growl and turned away from Charlie. "Oh I see!" Trevor yelled pointing at Michael. "You knew he was alive, is that it?!" Michael walked closer to Dean and Franklin. "Look, you'd better take off, really. Take her with you" Franklin shook his head  
"Shit, I'm good. I ain't bailing" Franklin responded. Dean immediately replied with a "I ain't going anywhere. Nothing else better to do today."

 

"Whoa. What, am I detecting some...errr...some sort of..'son I never had' bullshit here, Mikey, huh? Hey, listen," Trevor said directing his attention to Franklin. "If you wanna replace some father figure, you can do a lot better than this fat snake, alright?" He pointed an accusing finger at Michael "This fucker would eat his own kids."

"Like I said guys, deranged," Michael spoke in response. Trevor whipped his head to stare at Michael. "Yeah, and best friend," He said smirking. Michael laughed and threw his hands up "Exactly" He pointed to Trevor and looked at Franklin "That's Trevor, my best friend." He walked past Franklin, his back turned away from the group. "That's Franklin, the son I always wanted." Michael then turned around and pointed at Dean "You, of course, remember Dean, right T? The youngest of us that pulled a quick one even on death.” Dean raised an eyebrow and him and smirked. Franklin and Trevor shook hands in compliance. "Alright, guys, listen, this is the shot," Michael said turning to the 3 of them. "I'm gonna do all the heavy lifting on this job, okay? Trevor, all I need you to do is fly me to the target. Dean is going to provide backup from the helicopter. Franklin, you're gonna cover me from across the street. We're gonna make these assholes happy and we're gonna walk away from this thing clean. Got it?"  
Dean nodded his head but doubted everything about the last statement. The FIB would abuse them until they were either; a) all dead, or b) exposed for who they really were. Nothing about this was going to be clean. "Alright, I got to change," Michael said exasperatedly. "You better grab a head start." He said patting Franklin's shoulder.  
"Nice to meet you homie!" Trevor said to Franklin. Franklin didn't even bother to look back at muttered a "Whatever" and got on his bike. Dean watched as Michael entered the building, leaving her alone with Trevor. Alone...with...Trevor. "So," He heard Trevor walk up next to her and snort . "How did you survive really, huh? You were clever at pulling shit off in the past, but you’re not that good...." He circled him a moment before stopping in front of him. He could tell he was reading everything about him that he could. "All I can say is that it was the luck of the Irish in me." He replied, staring at him. "But you... you're hiding something, aren't you?" Trevor started to walk around him. Dean stood his ground then, but said nothing. It was then that Dean laughed him. "What can I say? You've got me all figured out don't you?" He responded to him. He let out low chuckle that stopped when the door opened, revealing Michael in a rather interesting get up. "The government gimp at last!" Trevor said walking away from Dean. He let out a sigh of relief. He was done being scrutinized. "Yeah yeah, Bite me." Michael said walking over towards the copter. Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" He said staring at Dean. "They give you a whip to complete that outfit?" Michael growled at him and she responded by laughing. "Lets GO!" Trevor said running to the head of the helicopter. Michael grabbed Dean's arm as he was turning to join Trevor. "Hey, you ok? He say anything to you?" Dean shook his head and gave him a look. "I'm OK Michael. I am a big boy you know." Michael looked like he was going to say something but didn't. He let go of his arm and nodded to his. "Let's get this over with."

 

With Dean

That familiar sinking feeling hit him stomach like a ton of bricks. Charlie tightened the grip on the gun he was holding and took a deep breath of air. He felt light-headed and the tension in his stomach left him feeling ill. Michael and Trevor had been talking to each other or rather yelling at each other the whole ride over. He had done his best to ignore the whole conversation. "Dean! Hey, kid come on!" Michael pointed at his headset which he promptly spoke up. "Franklin is on the roof behind us and in position. He'll provide you with some help with a sniper rifle. He should be able to hear you through those.." Michael said, signaling to the earpiece he had given him. Dean nodded to Michael. "Don't worry M. I won't let you down." Dean gave him a thoughtful smile. He gave it a bit of thought, and sure Michael Didn’t tell him about working with the feds, but at the end of the day, Dean still respected and trusted Michael. Dean grabbed the spare harness off the side of the chopper and stepped into it. "Good thinking. If anything happens, you won't go flying out the side." Michael said to her.  
"My thoughts exactly." He said clipping the extra rope to his harness. "Alright Big Guy, Geronimo." He patted Michael on his back and let out a laugh. Michael simply shook his head and started to slide down the rope. "You fuck around while I'm out there Trevor, I'll climb back up this rope..." He took a moment to look down then back up at Trevor "and strangle you with it!" With that, Michael pushed off the copter and began to rappel down. Dean took a moment to adjust the strap on his gun and peered down the scope.

The next couple of moments went by almost in slow motion. Dean watched through his scope as Michael crashed through the window. Dean's view was...well it was shit. He could barely see into the room Michael had jumped into. "Fuck M, I can't see anything!" She said adjusting herself lower to try to get a better angle. "Yeah, I could use a little backup here!" Michael sounded through the headset. "Thirty-sixth floor, I got you" Franklin's voice now entered his ear. The sound of the .50cal sniper followed shortly. Trevor started to drop the copter a bit and Dean was able to get a better view. He raised his gun, aimed at a newly entered agent and took a deep breath. He pulled the trigger without thinking. "Shit fuck shit!" Michael's voice was almost blaring in Dean’s ear. The returning gunfire sounded again and yet another sniper shot silenced it. A moment later, Michael responded. "Room's clear. D, hit the winch, get us out." Dean moved to the winch and hit the button to repel the 2 men upwards. With a groan, the winch started up and slowly began to pull the men out of the building. More gunshots followed and Dean looked down his scope again. A few stray bullets hit the side of the copter and Dean noticed several agents on higher floors were now getting in the action. "Now is a good time to get that adrenaline pumping kid," Trevor said to him as he started to pull the helicopter up.   
"Shut the fuck up Trevor!" He yelled at him as he let off a few rounds. The winch let out a loud groan once more and stopped moving. Dean looked over to see Trevor with his hand on the button. The sound of bullets against metal rang through the air again and Charlie had no choice but to return fire. "T, stick to the plan! I need to be cleared of this building." Michael yelled through the headset. He must have felt the rope stop from retracting. Dean could see he was struggling to keep a hold on the situation. He was having a hard time aiming his pistol while holding a 180 lbs man. Dean didn't blame him. He wouldn't have been able to do any of what he had just accomplished. "There are guys shooting at you Mikey. That's unfinished business. Clean it up, we'll move on you damn softie." Dean ducked back into the copter to reload his rifle. He wanted so bad to put a bullet in that man's head, but she had not the slightest clue how to drive a helicopter. "You're going to get us killed, you know that?!" Michael screamed so loud that it hurt her ear. A few more gunshots and it went silent. "That's it! Get us out of here!" Dean didn't hesitate he quickly moved over to the winch and hit the button once again. Dean was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. He felt amazing. That adrenaline was rushing and he was high from it. Dean knew he was back at it all again. 

 

"Whoa, looks like we've attracted the attention of their air unit!" Trevor sounded gleeful. He reached around and smacked Dean's leg. "Get at it kid! That'll keep that drug pumping." Dean growled and stood back up. Michael now reached the bottom of the chopper and was trying to get Mr. K and himself inside. Dean helped K into the copter along with Michael. Once inside, Michael promptly forced K into a seat and began to strap him in. Mr. K was crying and letting out 'thank you' in between sobs. Dean readied his rifle again and started shooting, “Whatcha got, bitches, whatcha got?” he yelled out at the other copters as he shot them down feeling “Psycho Dean” coming on.   
"You got a bogey coming at you Franklin," Michael said and grabbed the spare rifle. He took a place opposite Dean and readied his weapon. With a nod, the two unleashed several rounds into the oncoming choppers. It didn't take long before one of the choppers caught fire and started going down. "Nice one kid!" Michael sounded through the earpiece. Franklin was a lot better shot than he had originally assumed and damn if he wasn't grateful for it now. Michael and Dean retreated back into the chopper. Michael took a moment to check on Mr. K. The man looked pretty beat up. It was pretty clear that torture was still a main method of interrogation. "An attack on US government Agents is an Act of War. We are clear to engage you." This seriously wasn't happening right now. The loud announcement was followed by the sound of several more choppers. Dean looked over at Michael who had already been looking at him. When she met his gaze he just frowned and shook his head. 

They changed rapidly and randomly. "They want an Act of War, I'll give them a fucking act of war," Dean muttered and leaned out of the side of the chopper. He let off several rounds and took out one of the approaching choppers. A missile flew past them, causing Charlie to lean back inside. "Shit! Shit! I'm gonna fall!" Mr. K was sobbed out. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back outside and let some more bullets fly. Michael took down the 2nd helicopter, leaving only 1 more. Dean took a deep breath again and steadied himself. He aimed his shot on the driver and let out her breath, ready to fire. It was then that the chopper let out a missile that would have struck the back of their chopper if it wasn't for Trevor's quick evasion. The air whipped him into the bottom of the helicopter and he let out a cry of pain. The rifle flew from his hands while he desperately reached for rails to try and pull himself up. The sharp pain in his side stopped her from moving again and she simply held on the best she could. Moments later, he saw a fiery mess of chopper crash into the ground and he closed his eyes. That was almost them. A moment later he felt a tug on his rope. He looked up to see Michael leaning down and offering him a hand. "Dean! Fuck! Grab on!" Dean reached up and took his hand. He grasped him as tightly as he could and pulled him up. He let out a cry of relief when his stomach hit the chopper floor. "Good thing you strapped in." Trevor's voice of satisfaction was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. Dean rolled slowly onto her back and smiled weakly at him. "I'm so glad you care T." He muttered sarcastically. Trevor didn't say anything further to respond. 

Michael leaned down and helped him to a sitting position. "Fuck Dean, I thought you were gone. You OK?" Dean waved him off "I may have hurt some of my ribs, but I'll be alright. Fuck" He said letting his head fall back and hit the wall of the chopper. "Last plane ride I'm taking for a while." Michael laughed and returned to a seat. "What the fuck is going on?" Mr. K's voice broke the silence that had overcome the chopper. "I don't know man, we're just doing a job," Michael responded to him. "What the fuck..." Where the fuck...? ARGH!" He yelled at them all. Dean looked up at him from the floor as Mr. K threw his hands up questioningly. "Who are you, people?! They said they were government...I do home theater...I'm not" 

"We don't care who you are," Michael responded yet again. "Then why are you doing this to me!" Dean looked up from his place on the floor and quickly responded to him.  
"We're doing this for the Bureau. They'll explain what's going on. We're just pawns dude." Mr. K seemed to take the hint. They knew just as much as he did about the whole situation and he didn't suspect that he would get any better treatment from the Bureau. Trevor landed the chopper down in the same lot that they had left from. A van was there now with 2 rather large FIB agents standing in front of it. As soon as the helicopter sat down, one of the men approached them. Michael undid Mr. K's restraints and helped him out of the copter. Dean took his time, the aching already starting in his muscles. "Hey, go easy on him," Michael said the agent as he grabbed the poor unsuspecting Mr. K. They rushed him to the van and threw a bag over his head all while he struggled against them. Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "Poor schmuck," He muttered, undoing the harness from himself. "Hey, I said easy!" Michael raised his voice to the agents. They threw K into the back and promptly shut the door. "Oh, come on, give the guy a break!" The one agents simply raised his hands up as if to say 'Sorry' and walked to the driver's door.

 

Dean moved to the side of Michael and shook his head. "Fucking figures" Michael let out his own sigh and started to walk away. "Alright, well, I'll get outta this shit. " He entered the building, once again, leaving Dean alone with Trevor. Lucky for him, his attention was on admiring the helicopter, or at least he thought. He began to walk away from him when he addressed him. "Woah, kid, where you going?" He walked up next to him and turned him around. "I got something for you." immediately Dean went to get on the defensive, "What do you want Trevor?" A creepy smile came across his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie with several pills in it. "Consider this a present for all your hard work. It helps with the aches and the pains and the..well everything" He held out the bag to his. "I'm not taking pills from you." He responded and went to turn away. Trevor was quick as lightning as he matched his steps and got in front of him again. "These are specialty pills developed by yours truly." He sounded way too happy about them. Dean sighed again. "If I take them, will you leave me alone?" 

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but there isn't getting rid of me now. Now, I'm trying to be a good friend here and help you out. How about it, friend? Why don't you just take these," He placed the packet into his hands and spun away from him. "And everything will be all peachy and full of fucking rainbows." Dean sighed and shoved the pills into his pocket knowing he full well regret the action later. "Ah!" Trevor shouted when he heard Michael. "In bed with the Bureau! And some new running buddies," Michael looked at Dean a moment before walking towards Trevor. "Yeah, he's more of a protegé." Michael followed Trevor to the side of the chopper. Dean walked his way over to the steps of the building Michael had come out of and took his time sitting down. After getting as comfortable as he could, he returned her attention to watching the boys. Trevor began to climb in the chopper and continue to speak to Michael. "At least they aren't fighting" He muttered to himself, thinking back to the old days when it was just the three of them pulling off the jobs. He reached down and felt the pills in his pocket. Dean wasn't a druggie. Sure, when he was younger, he had tried some various drugs thanks to some less than reputable people he hung around, but he always chalked that up to peer pressure. He liked having a clear head for the most part and he never drank himself into a blackout. He shook his head and leaned down, placing his hands in his hair. Everything was so fucked right now. All he wanted to was to break something and possibly punch someone in the face...like Trevor. The thought brought a smile to his face.

His body was worn out. Falling out of a helicopter was not one of his favorite things to do. The harness may have saved his life, but damn if he wasn't cursing it as well. He heard Michael's footsteps approach and raised his head up to look at him. Michael took a seat next to Dean and sighed. "I should probably get you to a hospital or something."  
Dean snorted. "No, I'm good. A few bruises but that's it, Michael. Thanks though. I do appreciate it." Michael patted his shoulder and stood up. He held one of his hands out for him and motioned for Dean to stand up. "Come on, let's go." Dean took his hand and was very grateful for the extra help as Michael helped him up to his feet. He groaned in response to the ache that feels over him and nearly fell into him. "Shit, D, you ok?" Dean groaned again and steadied herself again. He took a step back and a sudden wave of illness hit him. "Sore and light headed. You mind taking me home?" Michael cleared his throat and looked at him. He looks a bit uneasy. he gave him a weak smile. "I'll be alright, promise," He said giving him a small smile. Michael smiled at him and nodded. "Let's go kid. I'll get you home"


End file.
